


Afterwards: An After Fanfiction

by DarthVaderC11



Category: After - Fandom, After Series - Anna Todd, Anna Todd, One Direction (Band), hardin & Tessa
Genre: F/M, Hessa - Freeform, Naverawatt, afterwards, wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 79,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthVaderC11/pseuds/DarthVaderC11
Summary: Synopsis: Tessa Young is a 22 year old employee at Vance Publishing with a turbulent life, a prestigious job, and a troubled ex-boyfriend. She vows to focus solely on her new career, until she has a chance meeting with a rough-and-tumble boy named Hardin, the lead singer of a local punk band called One Direction. After her life swiftly changes directions, Tessa comes to realize that things aren't always as they seem.
Relationships: Tessa & Hardin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. You & I

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on Wattpad under my wattpad username. This work is inspired by Anna Todd's book/ movie, "After."

(A/N: tag warning for depression and some self harm references)

They met on a Tuesday. 

Christian Vance had just hired Tessa into a full-time position at his prestigious publishing firm, and her first day had gone uneventfully smooth until she saw him. Under the violet glow of fluorescent lights, after straightening the ballpoint pens in her new office for the fifth time, she lay eyes on a boy who inexplicably stole the breath from her lungs. 

Across the hall, a small crowd gathered around a gorgeous young male with cropped brown hair and piercing green eyes. He held a cardboard box full of office supplies close to his chest, laughing as he extended his arm to shake hands with Mr. Vance. His boyish grin was captivating, and Tessa soon found herself perching behind a cubicle to catch a closer glimpse. A feeling of foolishness crept up on her as she strained to see beyond the swarm of smiling employees. The boy mirrored their enthusiasm as he shook more hands, revealing a host of tattoos along the alabaster skin of his forearm. Everyone erupted into a round of applause as Kim, Christian's secretary, emerged from the pantry with a white and blue square cake. 

"Vance, you cheeky bugger, you got me a cake?" Was that a British accent? Tess discerned, her ears working overtime to decipher the speech patterns from far away. As her curiosity grew to fascination, she contemplated slipping silently to the back of the group unnoticed. However, her boss had other plans.

"Is that you I see hiding over there, Tessa?" Christian's friendly voice bellowed across the large office. "Why don't you come join us? We're celebrating Hardin's last day." 

Even in a fit of embarrassment, with her face already beet red at being identified as a stalker, Tessa's mind latched on to the new bit of information. She scurried across the carpet with every eye on her, repeating his name in her head. Hardin. His name is Hardin. 

"Theresa Young, meet Hardin Scott." The two locked eyes at last, Hardin's burning into Tessa's baby-blues as neither paid any attention to Christian's introduction. "Hardin is--well he was, one of our best workers. But apparently we're not good enough for him!" Christian took a playful jab at Hardin's shoulder, causing the other to crack a smile. 

"You know I'd stay if I could. But who could pass up an offer to work from home? We all know you'd leave in an instant if someone offered you the opportunity to work in your underwear, Vance." His eyes stayed latched on Tessa's, the bright irises dancing as his joke made everyone laugh. "In all seriousness...I wanted to thank you all for the opportunity, it's been a pleasure working with all of you. And I hope to see every last one of you at my goodbye drinks after work." Once again, the employees applauded. 

Kim placed the cake down on Hardin's near-empty desk, begging the boy to put his belongings down to have a slice. "Come on Tessa, have some cake too." She stepped closer to Tessa before putting a hand on her shoulder. "I know Hardin looks a bit scary but he's not that bad...all the time." Before Tessa could ask her what she meant, Kim had moved to Christian's side to cut the cake. 

While the others were occupied with stuffing their faces, Tessa took the opportunity to properly introduce herself. Tucking a strand of her tightly curled blonde hair behind her ear, she cleared her throat and stepped up to Hardin, who was packing the last of his belongings into the cardboard box. "Hi, I'm--"

"Theresa Young," Hardin interjected, not looking up as he secured a copy of The Great Gatsby in his box. "You're my replacement."

Taken off guard, the blonde tried again. "Tessa, actually. And I'm sorry, Christian never mentioned anything about me being your replacement. From my understanding he simply hired me due to my 'superior editing skills' and ability to hide behind cubicles." The joke fell flat, unlike Hardin's earlier wisecrack, and Tessa's heart dropped under her high-collared dress. Her cheeks began to burn, warming to match the maroon fabric after Hardin rolled his eyes at her pompous statement. Changing the subject, she took note of the book in his hand. "Great Gatsby, I'm reading that now too. It's amazing how the green light symbolizes Jay's hopes and dreams...sort of depressing if you think about it."

Hardin paused, turning to glance at his counterpart with a look she could not interpret. "Hate to spoil it for you, but the whole thing was a dream." He finished packing his box then turned to wave goodbye to his coworkers. 

"A lie, actually." Tessa whispered under her breath, afraid to say the wrong thing once more. 

Kim and Christian held nearly empty cake plates as they joined the other two. "So long Hardin! Thanks for all your hard work." Mr. Vance gave the latter a fatherly pat on the back. 

"Will I see you both at the farewell drinks tonight?" Tessa pretended to miss the wink Kim gave her as she gestured between her and Hardin. "Tessa, you'll come won't you?" 

It was Hardin who spoke next, his initial charm giving way to outright crudeness. "I'm trying to picture her at a bar...just not seeing it." Tessa balked, Christian stifled a laugh, and Kim looked apologetically at Vance's new employee. "I'll see you later. Nice meeting you, Theresa." With that, Hardin Scott took his box and took his leave. 

Tessa was left frozen in shock with her mouth agape and eyes wide. "Thanks for the invite, Kim. I'll see you there." Just before the elevator doors closed, Tessa thought she saw Hardin smile, but he was already gone before she could be certain. 

Not a single manuscript Tessa reviewed that day could keep her mind off of Hardin Scott. There was one--a mystery novel centered around a detective, that occupied her for an entire hour. But at its midpoint, a suave British doctor swept in to assist the detective, and Tessa's imagination ran rampant. The manuscript's faceless medic soon adopted Hardin's coy smirk, and within no time at all, Tessa was wrapped up in the fantasy of Hardin's striking appearance. She cursed herself for being unable to forget about him, especially since he seemed to be nothing more than an immature jerk with a good taste in books. A knock at the door brought her swiftly back to reality, and as she hastily tossed the manuscript aside, Christian entered the office. 

"Hopefully we didn't give you too much work on your first day." A warm smile spread across the business owner's face. "You're free to wrap up for now, we're all leaving early for drinks. Kim and I can give you a lift if you need a ride." 

"No, not at all! I really enjoyed my first day. I drove today, but thanks for the offer." Shifting slowly to grab her purse, Tessa spoke softly: "Are you sure it's ok for me to join?" Second thoughts consumed her, and she scolded herself for obsessing over a man she barely knew. 

Vance waved her off. "Of course, of course. You're part of the team now. Come on, walk with us to the garage and tell me about that manuscript." His eyes settled on the stack of papers, which had since slid into the trash bin. "Must've been something awful." 

Lifting it back out, Tessa let out a nervous laugh. "Oops. It wasn't bad, I just think that doctor character needs to go." 

"I'll trust your opinion." Vance chuckled, closing the office door as they left. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

A light summer rain beat a slow rhythm against the hood of Tessa's car, making the neon lights from Blind Bob's Restaurant and Bar blur into obscurity. She spotted Kim under Christian's umbrella, the secretary's fingers curling affectionately around her boss' hand--she made a note to ask Kim about that later. But before Tessa could follow them in, her phone vibrated, the name "Noah" flashing across the screen. 

"Need to see u. Please." The message read, and after releasing a long sigh, Tessa pulled out of the parking lot. 

The drive to Washington State University was still practically muscle memory, though she had graduated almost a year ago. Over the past few months, she had driven there a handful of times to visit her ex in his senior year, but promised herself she wouldn't return unless she had to. This was one of those times. Anxiety built in Tessa's stomach, the familiar bumps and turns along the dark road reminding her of the turbulent relationship she once had with Noah. His chronic depression took a turn for the worst after their breakup, and despite no longer being together, she still cared for him. As she pulled up to his dorm, she reminded herself of that fact. 

"Tess? Is that you?" Noah's weak voice echoed throughout the crepuscular dorm room, and Tessa inched towards the light switch. "Please, just leave the lights off. I don't want you to see me like this." 

Her heart hitched high in her throat at that request, and she nodded solemnly before coming to rest on the edge of her ex-boyfriend's bed. A thick blanket enveloped Noah's body, his sullen face barely illuminated by a thin streak of moonlight. "What happened...?" She began tentatively, resting a hand softly on his blanket. "Where's your roommate?" Tessa glanced around the room, noting that the other bed was bare, and the second desk was stripped of all signs of life. 

Noah heaved a sigh, rolling beneath the sheets to bury his curly head of hair into a pillow. "He left. Said I was bringing him down and that I should 'see a therapist.'" 

Smoothing the fabric of the blanket around Noah's back, Tessa looked upon his hunched form with sympathy. "Noah, we talked about this. Have you been missing your appointments?" When he failed to reply, she got her answer. Reluctantly, she lay down beside him and slid her palm against the clothed skin of his shoulder. "Remember we agreed you'd see Dr. Collins at least twice a week? Despite what our families think, depression is a serious issue and I don't want to see you hurt again." 

The other huffed, pushing the blanket off to face his ex. "It was one time."

"We thought we'd lost you." 

"But you didn't, okay? I survived, I'm fine. I was fine." Turning to gaze at the ceiling, Noah ran a hand through his tangled strands. "I won't do it again I just...there's so much going on with midterms and losing my financial aid and Becca dumping me...sometimes I just wish you never broke up with me, Tess." 

A tight lump formed in her throat as she watched a tear in the corner of Noah's red-rimmed almond eye threaten to fall. "It's not like I'm gone I'm still here for you, no matter what. But you and I both know it would never work with you moving to Washington D.C. after college." 

The two lay silent for a while, their gentle breathing filling the void that words couldn't. Eventually, Noah spoke. "I know it's the right decision. I just wish it didn't have to be this way." 

"Hey, even though we'll be on opposite sides of the country we'll still both technically be in Washington. I promise I'll call you all the time to brag about much better my Washington is than yours." Tessa smiled, playfully poking Noah's arm. He looked at her then, the corners of his lips lifting marginally, but his eyes were still vacant. "I can't do much about the midterms or Becca, but I do know the ladies in the financial aid office pretty well. I'll send them an email right now and see if they can do anything to help. They should go easy on you, it's summer school after all." 

"Thank you. I feel a lot better now. I'll try to get some sleep." Noah mumbled, pulling the blankets tighter around himself as Tessa sat up to send the email. "What am I gonna do without you in a few months?"

Pressing send on her phone, Tessa rose and headed for the door. "I told you. I'm always going to be here for you." Taking one last look at her ex, she turned to leave, adding: "please call me if you need me" before shutting the door. On the short walk back to her car, Tessa made sure to text Noah's mother, asking her to give him a call to make sure he really was okay. 

She groaned as she took note of the time. It was too late now to show up at drinks, and she had to be up early for her second day at Vance Publishing. Though she realized she would most likely never see Hardin Scott again, the conversation with Noah took a lot out of her. After a big breath and a slow stretch, she drove home, leaving all thoughts of the mysterious Brit behind.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

On a Friday, Tessa got a call from an old friend. 

"Hey girl! It's Steph, how've you been?" Stephanie had been Tessa's first roommate in college, but the experience was short lived after Tessa's mother forced her to change rooms. Two weeks in, Carol Young made one of many unannounced visits to her daughter's dorm. The overbearing mother caught Steph smoking weed and making out with her girlfriend, Tristan, and immediately raised Hell with the student housing department. Yet still, Steph and Tessa kept in contact, meeting up here and there to go shopping or grab a bite to eat. However, after Steph started grad school, the two lost touch. 

Somewhat surprised to hear from her once-roommate, Tessa moved her paperwork aside. "Oh wow, hi Steph. How's grad school?" 

Steph laughed nervously before continuing. "Well, that's actually why I called. I dropped out a couple days ago and moved back home. I'm in town! I wanted to see if you'd be down to hang out tonight." 

Tessa checked the clock, then frowned at the stack of papers on her desk. "It looks like I'll be working late tonight. And I'm sorry to hear about grad school, but I'm glad you're back in town." 

"No big deal, it just wasn't for me. And are you sure? Knowing you I bet you're the last one in that office." Taking a quick peek around her open office door, Tessa realized that Steph was right. Not a single soul remained at Vance Publishing, all the other employees having left to live their lives at a reasonable hour. "Was I right?"

Rubbing her temple, Tessa gave in. "Yeah yeah. Okay I'll join you. Where are we going?"

"Yaaaaaas girl! Ok, meet me at Canal Street at 9, my friend's band is playing. And don't wear that old white dress you used to wear every day."

Tessa looked down at the white dress on her body, feeling offended. "Do you want me to come or not?" 

"Fine. Wear whatever you want. See you soon girl!" Once the other hung up, Tessa debated staying to finish her work. But as nostalgia snuck up on her, the happy memories of spending time with Steph beckoned her to go. After all, she thought, a quick stop at Canal Street with an old friend wouldn't hurt. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Several sweating bodies thrashed in unison, unified beneath flashing lights and fog machines by the dissonant harmony of pure rebellion. Bitter lyrics blared above screeching guitars and a consistent cadence of drums, causing the crowd to cheer even louder. In the dead center of it all, between her old roommate and a complete stranger with no regard for personal space, Tessa contemplated her life choices. Instead of being pushed around like a hockey puck in a dark, dirty pub, the aspiring author longed to be back at her desk. There was so much work to be done, and though she appreciated seeing Steph and Tristan again, she would much rather be working. The other two girls were in each other's arms, swaying sweetly to the sound. Feeling like a third wheel, Tessa glanced pensively at the shirtless stranger beside her, but turned away in disgust as he drunkenly spilled a vodka coke all over himself. 

"Let's move closer, I can't see anything!" Steph's voice was like a faint chime in her ear, but Tessa simply smiled and nodded. She realized her mistake when Steph grabbed her right arm and Tristan, her left, before they fought their way to the front of the mob. "So much better. Aww the boys look so cute tonight, don't you think Tessa?" 

Tristan gasped in mock-surprise, her bleach blonde pony tail swishing as she swatted her girlfriend's wrist with a smile. "Not cuter than me though, right babe?" 

Steph answered with a kiss, and soon the two were all over each other, leaving Tessa to fend for herself again. Though overjoyed for her friends, Tessa didn't want to watch them make out all night. Instead, she finally turned her eyes towards the stage. 

Past the front row packed with pumping fists, just beyond a wall of thick and hazy smoke, with a 1950s style microphone in his hand and bright lights shining on his tattoed skin, was Hardin Scott. 

In complete surrender to what Tessa could only describe as destiny, she stood silent, truly taking in the beauty and undeniable passion present in Hardin's compelling vocals. Dressed in a simple black t-shirt and tight fitting jeans, he delivered his fans an upbeat song with mournful lyrics. His hips thrusted wildly in time with the tempo, and his eyes stayed trained on an undisclosed spot at the back of the room. After crooning out the second chorus, Hardin haphazardly tossed the mic aside in favor of a guitar. Nodding at the other guys on stage with him, none of whom Tessa recognized, Hardin collapsed to his knees to play a complex and electrifying solo. At the song's completion, he rose, finally flashing a smile. "Thank you, thank you all. Give it up for Logan on drums, Zed on Bass, and Nate on guitar. Once again I'm Hardin, and we are One Direction." With that brief conclusion, the musician and his band slipped backstage to the sound of roaring applause. 

Soon after, Steph took hold of Tessa once more, pulling her behind the curtain as Tristan distracted the security guard. "Come on," she urged, eyes shining with excitement. "You have to meet the boys." 

The boys, as Steph called them, were walking about the greenroom and congratulating each other on a stellar performance. Steph made a b-line for Hardin, only letting go of Tessa's arm to wrap hers around her friend. "You guys were awesome! Thanks for the invite. Oh! By the way, Hardin, I'd like you to meet--" 

"Theresa Young." Hardin's eyes were cold and unamused.

Oblivious to the animosity in the room, Steph continued: "you two know each other?"

"Yeah, I replaced him at Vance." Tessa spat, the venom in her words causing Hardin to challenge her further. Though she had been completely enthralled by his performance, Tessa hadn't forgotten his rudeness. 

"And it looks like my initial assessment was right. You never showed at drinks. I'm surprised you're even here."

"I had to deal with something important that night...wait, you noticed?" 

Hardin smirked, inching closer to his opponent. "Don't flatter yourself. I have a girlfriend."

Starting to develop a pain in her neck from snapping back and forth between her two friends, Steph put her hands up in surrender. "Woah. Okay you guys, I'll leave you two alone to work this one out. Meet me out front when you're done Tess!" 

The new information seemed to weigh heavily on Tessa, but she put forth a tremendous effort to hide it. "Girlfriend, huh. Is she as sarcastic as you? What's her name, if she even exists?"

"Molly." 

Raising her eyebrows at his quick response, Tessa concocted one of her own. "Is that so? Well I happen to have a boyfriend too."

Effortlessly catching her in a lie, Hardin shot back, becoming extremely entertained. "Is he as stylish as you?" Sarcasm.

"He just so happens to be VERY stylish, all of Noah's cardigans come straight from The Gap."

At that, the singer burst out laughing, grasping the ripped fabric of his jeans for support. His booming laughter and dimpled smile was infectious. Though deeply insulted, Tessa soon found herself laughing right along with him. After all, she never really did like The Gap much, anyway. 

From behind the pair, one of the band mates waved his arms high in the air. "Oy, bro, you coming or not?" It was Zed, the bass player. Realizing that his friend was having a moment with an attractive woman, Zed winked slyly towards the two, his dark brows creasing over emerald eyes. 

Coming swiftly back to reality, Hardin cleared his throat and scratched his head. "Well. This has been the strangest conversation I've ever had in my life." 

Nodding in agreement, Tessa's eyes narrowed above her stationary smile. "I can't tell if I hate you, or if I want to be your friend." 

Waving back to Zed, Hardin flashed a grin of his own. "As the poet Rainer Rilke once said, 'perhaps we will never know.'" 

Just then, the security guard pushed through the curtain and beckoned for Tessa to leave. "Come on lady, I already kicked out your two friends. Time to go." 

As the husky guard whisked her away, Tessa decided that no matter the circumstances, she absolutely, positively had to see Hardin Scott again. The said male saluted to her before the curtain closed, and Tessa's heart fluttered inside her chest. 

After apologizing to the entire security team, Tessa searched the streets for her friends. Finally spotting red-tipped raven hair and tan skin among a sea of punk looking bar patrons, Tessa stomped along the sidewalk towards Steph. "There has to be some sort of after party around here somewhere, right?" Tessa opened the back door of her friend's car, barely waiting for the other two to join before buckling herself in. 

"What happened in there? You okay?" Concerned, Stephanie held off on starting the car while she turned to examine her red-faced pal. After the other nodded, she drove off with a shrug. "Of course there's an after party. Have you forgotten who you came with? The boys are hosting something at their apartment, we're on our way there if you wanna join. But first, tell us what happened with Hardin." 

Answering honestly, albeit hesitantly, Tessa confided in her friends. "At first he was pissed that I got his old job at Vance, although he seems to have a better one now anyways. Then tonight I thought for a while that he was...flirting...with me. But it turns out he's dating someone named Molly, so I must've been dreaming." 

"Oh Hell no!" Tristan snapped. "He broke up with that dragon bitch a few days ago. He's as single as a Pringle." 

Single? It didn't make any sense. Tessa couldn't think of any reason why Hardin would lie, but as she put faith in her friends, she resolved to find out. 

(A/N: Thank y'all for giving me a chance! Sorry if it's starting off a bit slow, but I promise there's more drama to come! Please please let me know what you think. Comments and constructive criticism are welcome. Please give me a follow and add to your libraries since it's probably going to get pretty R - rated up in here!! Chapter 2 is nearly complete; it's called "Live While We're Young" and will most likely be uploaded in the next two weeks or so. All chapters are named after 1D songs, and I'm thinking about a once or twice per month upload schedule. Lmk if that works for y'all! All credit for character names goes to Anna Todd's movie.)


	2. Live While We're Young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! Quick note- all my italics got deleted for thoughts and text messages. Can’t figure out how to get them back, so if you see a quote like this ‘text’ it’s supposed to be in italics. Peace and Love!

Beer Pong. Flip Cup. Kings. Never Have I Ever. The list of drinking games Tessa was dragged into was seemingly endless. It had been almost two hours since they had arrived at the band's four bedroom apartment--quite an expensive looking one at that--and Tessa had not once seen Hardin. Already three sheets to the wind, the young publisher excused herself before she could be roped into a juvenile game of Truth or Dare. Using the wall as support, she inched her way to a corner of the apartment that didn't make her head feel like exploding. In her inebriated state, she just barely noticed the other human inhabiting the same quiet corner. "Oops...sorry. Didn't mean to steal your spot." 

Tapping his foot incessantly and trying to blend unsuccessfully into the wallpaper, was a young man around Tessa's age. Sweat lined his ebony brow, the discomfort on his face quickly giving way to confusion as Tessa slumped against the wall. "No worries, you look like you need a rest anyways. I'll be leaving soon, hopefully." Inky irises darted about the room beneath long lashes while he spoke. "By the way--have you seen a guy around here who's tall, dark, and British?" 

Only one name came to mind. "You know Hardin?" With eyes wide, Tessa hiccuped, slipping further along the wall until she was sitting on the ground. "I haven't seen him. I might just nap here until our friend shows up." 

"Friend? Ha...I wish. Hardin's my brother." The other joined her on the floor, looking disapprovingly at the party goers who dared to stare."I'm Landon." 

The words seemed foreign to Tessa's foggy brain. She looked again at the man before her, rubbing her glossy eyes while trying to conjure an accurate picture of Hardin Scott. "You don't look like his brother." When Landon began to object, criticism growing strong within his sideways stare, Tessa's face whitened as she realized her mistake. "I didn't mean to be rude I just...sorry. I'm drunk." 

Instead of writing her off for being politically incorrect, the young man's face softened into a smile. "I'm his step brother; his dad married my mom. And trust me, he wasn't happy about it." Sadness played upon his stunning features, flickering away before Tessa could pry further. "Anyways. He borrowed my laptop and I invited my girlfriend over to watch Netflix. I just stopped by to get it back. Had no idea he was having a whole party. I don't usually do parties." Glancing at the cross-legged girl before him on the floor, he added, "I suppose you don't either." The two laughed, their shared social anxiety making them fast friends. 

For a minute, Tessa found herself fantasizing about curling up with Noah and watching a movie like they used to do every Friday night. She longed to relive the tender moments, wondering why she gave all of that up to sit drunk on the ground at a stupid party with a pounding headache. 

"Well, it was nice to meet you..." Breaking her out of the pleasant reverie, Landon held out his hand. 

"Tessa."

"Tessa. If you see Hardin before I do, would you let him know I came by? I gotta go pick up Nora."

"Of course! See ya, I guess." Now alone on the floor, Tessa was left to succumb to her unwelcome thoughts about Noah as her new friend left the party. Just as she began to fumble with her phone and dial her ex, a familiar face popped up in her peripheral. 

With a smirk that made Tessa's heart stop and a confident step that secreted pure swagger, Zed swung in to shoot his shot. Offering a hand to the girl on the ground, the bass player introduced himself. "Thank God that loser left you alone. I was waiting for him to leave so we could finally chat. Zed, remember?" He clasped her small hand in his, pulling her up with ease as she stumbled. "So, looks like you could use another drink. Come on, I got a stash in my room." 

"She has a boyfriend. Fuck off." 

"Finally." Tessa pressed away from Zed's grasp as none other than Hardin Scott came to her rescue. Since the show, he had changed into yet another plain black T-shirt and what seemed to be even tighter jeans. It took the remainder of drunk Tessa's willpower to refrain from staring at his crotch. 'One look at his dick wouldn't hurt,' she considered shamelessly, jumping when Hardin addressed her directly. 

"'Finally', what?" Hardin then turned to chastise his roommate, arms crossed. "Don't you have someone else to hit on? Someone single, perhaps?"

"I said that out loud?" Tessa squeaked, shrinking back into the corner like a frightened mouse. "What else did I say out loud?" But the boys paid her no mind.

"Can't I have friends?" Zed reasoned, turning his palms towards the ceiling with a grin. 

The singer shook his head. "With how you are? Don't think so." Hearing the harshness in his own voice, Hardin moved to lighten the mood. "I'll take care of Theresa. Go clean that filthy room of yours. I haven't seen a sheet on your bed in years." In complete contrast to the tone of his entrance, Hardin lifted a hand to ruffle Zed's lengthy hair until the static made it stand straight.

"What the Hell, man! You fucked up my flop."

"Don't care. Get lost." When Zed flipped him off on the way to his room, Hardin surprised Tessa by simply smiling back.

Thoroughly confused about the relationship dynamics between the two frenemies, Tessa thought it best to approach Hardin with caution. "Thanks...I guess? It didn't seem like Zed was going to try anything, but I appreciate your concern." She struggled to pronounce the word 'appreciate,' the liquor on her breath causing Hardin to furrow his brows. 

"Last time I checked, being drunk didn't make you blind. If I didn't step in when I did, he would've—" Hardin paused, cutting himself off as Tessa stared up at him, innocently awaiting the knowledge of her fate. Her pink lips were parted slightly, blue eyes round and wide under light lashes. A rosy hue tinted her pale cheeks, a result of the alcohol. "Never mind," he dismissed, deciding she couldn't handle the truth. "Where's your boyfriend? Shouldn't he be protecting you from creeps like us?" 

Giggling, Tessa blurted, "What boyfriend, I don't have a—" before gasping and covering her mouth. "Oops." 

The slip intrigued Hardin, and he leaned against the wall, propping a leg up against a door frame. "I lied too. Broke up with Molly last week. The day I met you, actually." He pointed a thumb towards the door behind him, delighting in Tessa's inability to hide her relief. "Her old room. We use it mostly for books now. Shit was like a damn closet and she was never home anyways."

Reaching for the handle upon hearing that there were books in the house, Tessa frowned when Hardin shook his head. "Well there goes my night. Guess I'll have to socialize like a normal person." She wrinkled her nose, remembering that she didn't come alone. "Have you seen Steph?" 

Hardin gave her a knowing look. "Oh, I know exactly where she is." Giving her a once-over and shrugging at her semi-attractive white dress, he deemed her fit to follow Steph's footsteps. "You'll be fine." He took her hand then, leading her through hoardes of young drunkards before stopping in front of the door down the hall. "They don't usually like me bringing random people in, but they won't say shit to a girl." Hardin's fist was clenched around the door handle, his other still gently resting around Tessa's. "Are you sure? You don't look like the type of lady who likes to party."

Bypassing Hardin to open the door for herself, Tessa mocked his accent. "I am hardly a lady, Mr. Scott." Of all the things she expected to observe beyond the door--a dance floor, people drinking, even a group participating in more infantile party games--the last thing Tessa thought she would witness, was Steph with a rolled up dollar bill in her nose, snorting cocaine off Hardin's family photo. Bile rose in her belly at the sight of her friend, and flashbacks of her drug addict father flooded her subconscious. The memory of his untimely death sobered her up enough for fear to descend. Scattered about the bedroom were members of Hardin's band, engaged in a high-stakes game of poker. Never before had Tessa seen so much cash piled on a tabletop at one time, especially sitting next to what she presumed to be a mountain of cocaine. Though itching to turn and run, her legs wouldn't allow it. She looked to Hardin to lead her to safety, but panicked when he inched towards the table instead.

"Do coke off your own mum, assholes." Annoyed, he snatched the photo from Steph's hands, carefully wiping away the white residue. He dug inside his jean pockets on till he produced a set of car keys, only pausing to glance back at Tessa. "Feeling any more like a lady yet, Miss. Young?" The singer hummed, gesturing to the door. "You don't have to do any if you don't want to." 

Still frozen in place with her eyes burning into Stephanie's back, Tessa shook her head. 

"Come on, you don't wanna play?" Tessa recognized the guitarist, Nate, tilting a hand of cards in her direction. 

"If you buy in, you get a free hit off of this sweet bong." Steph snorted with laughter, knowing full well that her friend would respectfully decline. 

Zed capitalized off of Tessa's visible unease and egged his friends on. "She might not, but I know for a fact that our roommate here has a hard time saying no to a bet. Isn't that right Hardin?" A villainous leer materialized upon his face then, promoting Hardin to develop one of his own. 

"Boys, boys..." Nate began, stepping swiftly between the two others. "Save the sibling rivalry for another time. Logan is trying to sleep. Let's keep the arguing to a dull roar at least." 

Steph scoffed, prodding the passed out drummer as he lay sprawled across Nate's twin bed. "Fight all you want, he's done for the night." 

Still struggling to take it all in, Tessa cleared her throat. "Um, didn't you have some books to show me Hardin?" She hoped if nothing else that her little white lie would prompt her guide to acknowledge her distress. 

Confusion radiated through the other's expression before he caught on at last. "Oh yeah. You go ahead I'll be right there."

Relief washed over her at his words, and excitement claimed her at the prospect of entering the secret library. "It was nice meeting you all. Great show tonight." After skillfully avoiding Steph's watchful gaze, Tessa turned to leave, but not before catching Hardin lift a bump of coke to his nose atop his car key. 

The two soon found themselves back at the library door, this time passing through uninterrupted. As Hardin had warned, the room was indeed small. Yet, it possessed an inimitable charm that Tessa couldn't resist. Bookshelves lined the brick walls, remnants of wallpaper clinging to the red clay suggesting a hasty DIY job. A black leather couch sat in the corner in place of a bed, flanked by two rows of unlit tea candles. The cluttered oak desk resting in the center of the miniature library left little room for both of them to stand comfortably. So, Hardin took purchase against the plush couch cushions and watched intently as his guest perused shelf after shelf. The nearly in audible ooh's and ah's she made as her fingers touch the well-preserved spines of each novel brought a grin to his lips. "See anything you like?" The candles roared to life with the flip of a switch.

With eyes full of wonder, Tessa lifted a copy of Wuthering Heights from the wall. "This is...unreal. I could live in here! I don't understand why anyone would want to leave this room."

"I did quite a bit of redecorating after Molly moved to Seattle. You wouldn't have liked it much before. Maybe that's why she left." A tinge of regret flashed in his face before he masked it with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Tessa pushed him for more information as she thumbed through the pages of The Great Gatsby. The inscription made her smile: To Hardin, Love Dad. "Seattle, huh. You work fast. Didn't you say you broke up with her last week?" 

Rising to stand beside her, Hardin plucked the book from Tessa's hands. "Nosey, aren't you?" 

"No, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm just curious about how the Hardin Scott book sanctuary was born." She held out a hand, Eyeing Scott Fitzgerald's masterpiece. 

"It's hardly such. But if you must know," Hardin began, rewarding the girl by returning the novel before taking his seat back on the couch. "We all moved out here a few years back from Seattle. Back then, the band was just coming together and our producer offered us a recording deal here. Molly came out with us but her parents would only let her come if she had her own room." He stopped the story briefly, eyeing the room and imagining how it once was: string lights and make up strewn about the tiny space. Patting the empty cushion beside him, he continued once Tessa sat down. "Anyway. She said she loved me but hated living here. All her friends were hours away and as a high school dropout she couldn't find much work." His eyes became distant, the pain evident on his features from discussing his still-fresh heartbreak. "We did the long-distance thing for a while, but it fizzled out like most do. We took a break. My suggestion. I didn't have the strength to fully end it until..." 

Tessa gulped, the recollection of Hardin telling her he dumped Molly on the day they met hitting her like a runaway train. Candlelight flickered in Hardin's irises, Tessa's own pupils darting between them and his narrowly open mouth. In all of her 22 years, Tessa had never felt such a strong urge to kiss someone she barely knew. With Noah, their first kiss came at the end of her high school prom: no pomp or circumstance, just something they both felt should happen, so it did. This was different. Unbridled lust, alcohol, and a strong sense of adrenaline drove Tessa to lean into her counterpart ever so slightly until she could feel his breath on her lips. He breathed her name, moving to meet her. 

Just as the skin of their lips grazed, tension mounting, a deafening bang startled the two. In turn, Hardin whipped his head towards the source of the sound--Tristan bursting through the library door--which caused Tessa to jump. The end result was one wrought with pain, confusion, and instant regret, as the tip of Hardin's chin collided forcefully with Tessa's nose. 

"Oh my God," Tristan attempted to stifle a giggle as her friend cried out in pain. "I'm--I'm so sorry I didn't mean to interrupt..." A semi-conscious Steph tossed in her arms, mumbling something about throwing up. "Actually. Yes I did. Tessa, we gotta go." 

Gathering what shreds were left of her dignity, Tessa nodded, averting her eyes to the floor. As she shuffled away, Hardin grasped her hand. She didn't realize until that moment that she had greatly missed the feeling of his large palms wrapped around hers. At the realization, she mentally slapped herself, cursing the sudden infatuation she'd developed for a stranger. "Can I help you?" She snapped, the mental pressure pushing her patience over the edge. 

"Okay, okay," Hardin dropped her wrist instantly, putting both hands up and surrender. "I was just going to ask if I could see you again. But it seems like we do a pretty good job of bumping into each other already." He tapped her on the nose, the sore spot on her face burning at the ill-timed pun. "Er, sorry. Ice should do the trick." 

In the middle of the hallway, Steph vomited all over someone's shoes. "Anything else?" Tessa asked Hardin, her liquor-induced confidence growing after she realized she had the upper hand. "I have to get my friend home. But if your terrible joke has any truth to it, then I'll see you around." 

"I suppose we'll leave it up to fate. No exchanging numbers, no asking Steph about one another, if I see you, I see you. If we never meet again then I'll just remember this as the night I finally encountered a woman with a remarkable taste for Wordsworth and Wuthering Heights." 

It took a while for the breath to return to her lungs after Hardin's declaration. The two stood simply staring, exchanging energies, until Tristan's aggravated cries for Tessa to leave pulled her away. "Agreed. See you around...or maybe not." 

"Or maybe not." He echoed with a smile as she left.

The car ride home was quiet, save for Steph's soft snores. Tristan had since calmed down and forgiven Tessa for flirting as her girlfriend got sick, but the girls didn't have too much else to gossip about at three in the morning. In the mist of an awkward silence, Tessa pulled her phone from her purse and broke the quietude with a nearly inaudible "oh no." 

Guilt settled in the pit of her stomach at the three missed calls and a single text from Noah. A blatant 'I miss you' read in black and white across the screen but Tessa felt the pain behind those words. Part of her dreaded speaking to him. The other part, though concealed by a minuscule layer of uncertainty, longed to take back every word she had ever uttered to Noah regarding their break up. Her fingers hovered over the phone's keyboard, quivering as thousands of possibilities presented themselves to her in the form of potential replies. 'I miss you too.' 'Noah, we talked about this.' 'Are you okay?' With each typed message and subsequent backspace, her heart broke more deeply for her ex. As the car came to a stop in front of Tessa's house, her finger still floating over a blank message and her heart still set on Hardin Scott, she typed the only words that she could muster without waging an internal war:

'I know.'


	3. Kiss You

On a crisp fall day, when multicolored leaves carried the strong smell of pumpkin and spice through the brisk afternoon air, Tessa realized she wanted a sandwich. 

Work had been demanding lately, and over the past two monotonous months, Tessa had been stuck eating the same uninspired slop from the office cafeteria with no time to step out for lunch. Today was different. On this particular September afternoon, the sweet autumn wind rattled the tinted glass of her windowpane and playfully beckoned her outside. Her stomach grumbled in accordance as her eyes darted around the door to check for her boss. Seeing no sign of Vance, the young publisher eased away from her unfinished assignment and snuck towards the elevators. 

"Just be back by 1." 

Tessa's body stiffened as she abandoned her efforts to escape. She'd been caught. 

Luckily, Kimberly flashed her a smile before she waved the girl towards the exit. "1pm sharp, Miss Young, no later. You know how Christian gets." At the mention of her husband's temper--Tessa had come to understand that Kim and Christian were married after several months of office gossip--the secretary winked in the other's direction. 

"1pm," Tessa rehashed, rushing to squeeze between the closing elevator doors. "I promise." 

At 12:30, the wind whipped through her strawberry blonde strands, willing Tessa to take refuge inside the closest sandwich shop to the office. The afternoon lunch rush was in full swing and the line was long. She inched closer to the counter, counting the seconds as time ticked by and customer after customer left with a sandwich that could've been hers.

To pass the time she replied to text messages: one from Steph asking how she was, another from her mother imploring her to call soon, and the last, an automated reminder from her dentist regarding an upcoming appointment. Thus was the extent of her social life. The past few months had seen Tessa wake with the rising of the summer sun, only to commute straight to work and then straight home at day's end. Summer was now drawing to a close, and Tessa couldn't quite remember the last time she had interacted with another human being outside the hours of nine to five. Fun had simply evaded her in favor of a productive workday and a good night's rest.

"Next in line please." The young cashier timidly called Tessa forward. "How many I help you?" Of all the options available, one sandwich in particular called her. It was a 12 inch vegetarian sub slathered in a layer of cheddar cheese. After the 15 minute wait, it would be the perfect reward. "I'll have the—" she began, her mouth watering, but the teenage boy behind the counter was quick to cut her short.

"I am so, so sorry. I just have to make a quick announcement before I take any more orders. One second ma'am." Clearing his throat, he raised his arms to tackle the remaining lunch rush. "Attention everyone, we are now out of bread. But the soup is half off before 12:30!" Amid the groans, he checked his watch, flushing as he noted the time. "Um...ok the soup is no longer half off, but we do have some leftover cereal from breakfast." A few irritated consumers left the shop, and after apologizing several times over, he turned back to Tessa. "Ok! So will that be the soup or the cereal?"

With a dark chuckle that put the fear of God into the poor sandwich shop employee, Tessa was one step away from losing her mind. "Are you absolutely sure you're out of bread? This is a sandwich shop, is it not?" When the trembling employee shrugged apologetically, she rephrased, rubbing her temples. "I know it's not your fault. Is there anywhere else I can get a sandwich nearby?"

"You can try the one on Olympia. It's kind of far but everywhere else is bound to be low on supplies this time of day."

Thanking him, Tessa rushed down the street. Kimberly's reprimanding speech already played in her mind as the clock approached one. 

At 12:55, a strong gust blew through the quaint café on Olympia as Tessa barged through its doors. Another lengthy line awaited her, and she contemplated going hungry to avoid Christian's wrath. And impatient woman stood in the spot ahead of Tessa, balancing a baby boy against her narrow hips. "Excuse me," she tapped the mother gently on the shoulder. "How long do you think the wait will be? I have to be back at work by one."

The other woman shook her head. "Ha! Good luck honey I've been in the same spot for 20 minutes. Mi hijo needs to eat," she cradled the dark-haired child in her arms. "But this indecisive jerk at the front of the line has been debating whether to get 'wheat or rye' for a damn decade!"

Frowning, Tessa focused on the front of the line, spotting none other than Hardin Scott with a menu in his hands. "You've got to be kidding me..." She breathed, stepping out of line and heading towards the register. "Don't worry I'll sort this out."

"Give him a big old whack to the back of the head when you get up there too," the lady spat.

He was just as handsome as Tessa remembered. Green irises narrowed under dark, pensive brows, and a stray strand of brown hair dangled over a creased forehead. Ivory teeth pinched a plump pink lip as Hardin weighed the two sandwich possibilities as if his life depended on it. His concentration only broke to acknowledge the significantly shorter human that had come to stand at his side. "Theresa Young," he remarked with a sideways smirk that made her cheeks burn. 

"Yes," she began, glancing back at the mother and child. The former was mimicking a slapping motion with her free hand and pointing to Hardin's head. "Look. I know you're pissed I got your old job for some reason, but if you have any sense of decency, you'd hurry it up so the rest of us can make it back to work before we get fired." The digital clock seemed to sear the red numbers into her brain as it reported a time of 12:58.

"I'm not mad," Hardin shrugged. "I was just trying to protect you from...never mind. Let me make it up to you. I'll give you a lift back to Vance. Christian likes everyone in the office precisely at one if I remember correctly, and you'll never make it walking."

"You would do that?" Shock overcame her, making her lightheaded as she met his gaze.

"Just have to answer one question for me first."

"What is it Hardin?" Her heartbeat thumped in her ears, the blood beneath her skin boiling in response to his close proximity. Not even the incessant shoe tapping from hungry customers could break Tessa from the trance that Hardin had unknowingly created.

"Wheat...or...rye?"

The clock struck one.

Hardin took note of the time and frowned. "Never mind. You have to get back to work." He snatched a muffin from the counter, handing the cashier a $20 bill before adding, "keep the change."

"What about my lunch?" Tessa shouted as she rushed to follow him into his car. She scoffed when he turned to hand her the muffin, wondering if there was an ulterior motive behind his sudden kindness. 

He waited for her to buckle her seatbelt before speeding off, flinching when the sudden motion made the muffin go flying into the backseat. "I'll make that up to you too."

"I couldn't eat it anyways, I'm allergic to nuts."

"Shit. Now I really have to make it up to you."

A smile spread slowly across Tessa's face. "How exactly are you going to do that? You already made me late to work. Christian is going to be pissed."

Hardin shook his head. "I'll take care of that too. Let me see," he began, already seeming to know the answer. "Dinner tonight? My treat. No peanuts, I promise."

Reflecting on her uneventful summer, Tessa had to restrain herself from accepting too quickly. Faith had brought them together again, she was certain. Yet, there was something holding her back. Something she couldn't identify. As soon as the Vance Publishing building came into sight, she rushed to remove her seatbelt, almost forgetting that Hardin's question was still lingering unanswered.

"Well is that a yes, Miss Young?" His emerald eyes flickered in the afternoon sun and pulled her deeper.

"Yes," Tessa blurted without giving her answer any further thought. "Should we swap numbers now or wait another three months to see if we just happen to show up at the same restaurant?"

The vehicle rolled to a stop at the front entrance just as Tessa opened the passenger door. "You know what, no time. Thanks for the ride, see you around."

"See you around." He gave a wave, then watched her until she was merely a blur in his rearview mirror.

At 1:05, the stale, recirculated air from the office elevator tousled Tessa's curled strands. She turned the ends loosely between her pink painted fingers, mentally preparing herself for an altercation with her boss. "Ok." She whispered to herself as the decrepit elevator crept slowly towards her floor. "All I have to say is, 'Christian, I'm sorry for being late, but my dog had an accident on my grandmothers rug.'" A sigh escaped her lips at floor number three as she realized Christian knew she didn't have a dog at all. 

"Christian, I'm late because my car blew a tire on the way back from lunch." At floor number four, she cursed her self for parking next to her boss in the garage. He would have seen her perfectly intact tires and would've caught her in a lie. 

Floor five: "I had to pick up my dry cleaning--shit, he's going to ask where it is." 

Floor six: "I got lost?" 

Floor seven: "Aaaggghhhh!" 

Floor eight: "Shit I pressed the wrong fucking number. Fuck! That's it, I'm getting fired..." 

Floor seven, again: "Dentist! That's it, I'll tell him I had an afternoon appointment. Thank God for those automated reminders." By this point, Tessa's low whisper had evolved into a full-blown private elevator conversation with herself. When the doors finally opened on the seventh floor to reveal Kim and Christian awaiting her arrival, her voice was hoarse from shouting. As she cleared her throat, the dentist excuse already prepped on the tip of her tongue, her boss held his hand up. 

"Welcome back. Ten minutes late, must've been something important."

The lump within Tessa's throat grew at Christian's stern expression, and words failed to rescue her from embarrassment. "I... I...well there was something, I..."

The CEO bewildered her by letting out a mirthful chuckle. "Don't look so frightened. You're off the hook. Just have that romance manuscript ready and on my desk by the end of the day." He turned back towards his office, leaving Tessa more confused than ever.

Kim approached her with a warm smile. "Hardin called Christian to explain why your mentoring session with him ran a little late," she revealed with a giggle. "I hope he gave you some good publishing tips."

"Who did what now?" It made no sense. Nothing made sense. Tessa was convinced the entire day was a sick fabrication of her own internal creation.

"I'd thank him if I were you. He's never protected anyone else like this before." The secretary pulled a purple sticky note from the front page of her binder. "Hardin left this for you. Use it wisely." A ringing phone at Kim's desk pulled her away, and Tessa rushed to her office with the sticky note in hand. Scrawled in perfect penmanship was a phone number: Hardin's phone number. With her back against the door and her heart hammering against her chest, Tessa ran her thumb along the purple paper with trembling hands. "Why would he cover for me? And suddenly being so nice? What does he want?" To answer her question, her phone vibrated violently in her pocket, causing her to jump. She recognized the unsaved number immediately as Hardin's.

'Red fern bistro. Eight o'clock.'

"How did..." Just as she began to craft a snarky reply in her head, Tessa noticed a message written on the back of Kim's piece of paper. 'I hope you don't mind, I gave him yours too! XOXO Kim.' "Thank you Kim, I guess." At least, she figured, she would get the chance to properly thank Hardin for single-handedly saving her job. And perhaps, she would finally come to understand why he was so against her getting hired in first place. Either way, Tessa knew that answers she sought would not be easy to unearth. But she would make one Hell of an effort to uncover them, starting tonight at eight PM.

———————————————————————————

"So... Do you have any siblings?" Forks clinked against porcelain plates, amplifying the awkward silence that proliferated between the two young publishers at the dinner table. "Oh wait, I know the answer to that. Liam, right?" At the recollection of her awkward first meeting with Hardin's step brother, she gasped. "Oh my God! Did he ever get his laptop? I was supposed to tell you...two months ago..." Hardin's nose wrinkled at the mention of Liam, and she decided to change the subject. First dates were never Tessa's forte; interviews were. So as she sat across from the intimidatingly attractive man who had come to her own unwitting rescue earlier that day, she relied on a familiar tactic. "How about this one, what do you consider to be your greatest weakness?" 

More fork clinking. "Am I being interviewed?" At least he was smiling. 

Tessa huffed, running a hand through her hair. "I haven't done this in a very long time, okay?" 

"Done what? Amusement played in his eyes. 

"The whole first date thing." 

Hardin's hand flew up to cover his mouth as he stifled a cough. "You think that this is a date?" Aside from the obvious shock, he was unreadable. 

"No, I..." quick to defend herself but slow to craft a reply, Tessa was relieved when the waiter returned to clear the appetizers. 

"Look," her dining companion started, pausing only to thank the waiter. "Things with me are complicated to say the least. Molly wasn't satisfied with my break up phone call and she wants me to go to Seattle in a few weeks to do it to her face. I owe her that." He took a sip of his water. "Plus, I'm going on tour with the band soon, we're playing all of Europe."

Tessa mirrored his action, sipping her soda as she absorbed the information. "Hey that's great. About the tour, I mean. Are you excited to go back home and see your family?" 

"That's complicated too." Hardin snapped.

Tessa's face burned with humiliation, and she attempted to take another gulp of soda before realizing her glass was empty. "Where is that waiter..."

Feeling sympathetic to her embarrassment, Hardin softened. "It's not your fault. If the situation calls for it, I will tell you more in time--same with the Vance situation. But for now, just knowing that my family dynamic is by no means nuclear should suffice."

"Mhmm..." Tessa sucked on an ice cube, her eyes searching desperately for the waiter, who had seemed to vanish completely. 

"Really, Hardin assured. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, I am an expert at dodging questions like that. Why don't you tell me more about yourself, can we start there?"

With the ice cube now dissolved and the waiter nowhere in sight, the girl was compelled to play Hardin's game. She fell back on her interview tactic, first reciting the many accolades she had amassed in college before commenting on her near impeccable grade point average. She had half expected the other to drift off to sleep from boredom, but as he listened intently, inserting wow's and interesting's in all the right places, she soon found herself at ease and willing to divulge more personal details. Soon, the two were joking over a shared spaghetti plate about the fact that they both hated olives.

"Look at this fucking one right here!" Hardin's boisterous laugh filled the room, causing some of the other restaurant patrons to shoot him bitter glares. He didn't seem to care as he held an olive up to Tessa's grinning face. "Did we not just say no olives?" 

The other held her stomach, gasping for breath as she giggled. "We did! We did, that's like, the third one. The salad, the bruschetta, the spaghetti..." She counted the restaurant's offenses on her fingers. "I wouldn't be surprised if they put olives in the chocolate cake at dessert."

"This is outrageous!" Hardin yelled in mock resentment. "A downright atrocity." His smirk grew as Tessa snorted. "Waiter? Waiter, we demand a refund." 

"Shh! Hardin, no!" She couldn't remember the last time she felt so carefree. Although their dinner was clearly not a date, Tessa couldn't help but remember the bleak and uneventful dinners with Noah towards the end of their relationship. He had been a gentleman, of course, but wasn't very entertaining company. Their dates consisted of ordering separately, eating silently, and riding home together but feeling more alone than ever before. It's not as if Noah didn't try. He cared for her deeply, but his depression had progressed to dangerous levels by that point, and he had been living untreated. Tessa's smile dropped at the thought. Soon, the memories overwhelmed her enough to draw a single tear from her blue eyes. 

"Hey, no...what did I say? Fuck. Don't do that, don't cry." As soon as the elusive waiter returned, Hardin waved him over to request the check without tearing his concerned gaze from Tessa. 

"Nothing, I just started thinking about my ex," she sniffled.

"I see." Hardin tossed the olive back into the plate and wiped his hand on a napkin with a sigh before handing it to Tessa. 

"Thanks." She dabbled at the puffy skin below her eyes. "Why do relationships have to be so damn difficult?" 

"Trust me, I wish I knew the answer."

"We were happy! We were so happy. Until we weren't, and then we were both miserable and couldn't remember even being happy. I still care about him, I do. But he has so much to work on, and the long distance thing doesn't last. It never does and I don't want it to." The admission created a pang of guilt deep within her. 

On the opposite side of the table, Hardin was deep in thought. Her rant resonated with him, and he echoed her sentiments exactly. "It was the same with Molly. Sometimes two people just aren't good for each other, and the universe has a way of making that known to everyone involved." 

Sliding the check towards Hardin and a clean tissue towards Tessa, the waiter popped up to chastise the former before making his exit. 

"Asshole." Hardin muttered before reaching for the small clipboard. 

Wiping her eyes, Tessa reached out at the same time. "No, I'll get it. You had to put up with my blubbering." 

"But it was my treat, to make up for lunch." Never before had Hardin fought a woman to pay a dinner tab, and it intrigued him. 

"Yeah but," Tessa opened her wallet, pulling out her argument winner. "I have a gift card for this place from last Christmas and it's about to expire." Her sobs had since diminished to sniffles, and she shot the other a soft smile between tear stained cheeks. 

Amazed, Hardin folded. "Fine. But you know what this means," he shrugged on his leather jacket and rose from his chair. "First of all, it's up to you to give him a shitty tip for the olives." 

Tessa giggled, shaking her head as she pushed in her chair. "I always tip 20% no matter what." 

"Whatever, I guess that's fine. But second of all," Hardin pushed the restaurant door open, watching as Tessa shivered as she met the night air. "This means I still have to make up for almost killing you with a banana nut muffin." 

Tessa threw her head back, laughing for the hundredth time that night. "I wouldn't have died."

The walk through the parking lot was short, and Hardin made it a point to walk Tessa to her car. "Oh yeah? What would've happened then, swollen face? Hives?"

"I don't actually know," she said pensively, stuffing her hands inside her coat pockets. "I just remember my mom telling me I was allergic when I was little and all through school. I don't remember having an attack, I was really young when it happened I guess." The two stopped in front of Tessa's convertible--a graduation gift from her mother--and swayed aimlessly as they searched for any reason the night shouldn't end right there. 

Hardin looked at Tessa, and Tessa looked back. The wind whipped at their faces, turning both of their noses bright red. Still, they stood, seemingly unaware of the cold and waiting for the other to speak. "So," the boy broke the silence. "They might've given me olives but I didn't see any stray peanuts in my meal." He leaned closer. 

"And?" Tessa breathed, the brisk air carrying her breath on the wind in a white cloud of condensation. She leaned closer. 

"And..." Hardin's feet inched forward until his body was mere centimeters from hers, the distant discord of honking horns the only music that aided them in their graceless dance. "Theresa Young," he muttered, the words flowing fluently from his tongue and vanishing into a vapor. "May I...kiss you?"


	4. Tessa’s Diary: Part 1

I never thought that only a few months after meeting Hardin Scott, after being a little more than certain I would never see him again, he would be standing across from me in the parking lot of Red Fern Bistro asking to kiss me. I thought I had completely imagined it, and I had to ask him to repeat himself.

When he did speak, it was only to confirm my suspicions. "We had a good time, didn't we? So let me..." Hardin leaned in then, his emerald eyes fluttering closed as his lips inched closer to mine.

I was in such confusion and shock that I simply stood in silence, watching my labored breathing turn to smoke in the frigid air. His actions were earning him a label somewhere between fuckboy and hopeless romantic, but I couldn't yet decide. The only thought that came to my mind was Noah. How would he feel if he knew I had moved on so quickly?

When we spoke last, our conversation hovered on the border of a reconciliation. We met up for coffee one afternoon after a tough meeting at work. "I think we made a mistake," were his exact words.

At first I had urged Noah to change his perspective, to think about his new life in Washington DC and forget about me.

"It wouldn't matter if I were moving to China, what we had was too special to just forget. You were my first love, Tessa. You still are."

I had been surviving on two hours of sleep following a strict publishing deadline, and in my fragile state, my emotions overcame me. I broke down and cried. It was a result of corporate stressors and the harsh reality of losing Noah to the East Coast. As I sobbed, my ex-boyfriend and best friend leaned across the table to secure me in an awkward embrace.

We stayed like that for a while longer than necessary; Noah hugging my trembling shoulders and me sobbing uncontrollably, until the waitress returned with our checks.

"Do you think we did make a mistake? Breaking up, I mean."

I didn't know how to reply. Well aware of his emotional sensitivity, I merely shrugged.

He seemed to get the point, flashing a sad smile before paying his bill and standing to leave. "Well, whether we did or not, I will always be here for you Tessa. And if someday you too feel like we have a shot, let me know."

Despite the brutal verbal altercations, despite Noah's depression turning him into a shell of a man at no fault of his own, as he stood before me with a smile on his face I can't say I didn't consider giving us another chance. He left before I could give a reply, and once I had the chance to independently weigh my options, I found that breaking up was the single healthiest option for the both of us.

Still, that doesn't mean Noah's face didn't flash into my mind after being faced with a kiss from Hardin.

"I don't think I'm ready for that quite yet," I remember telling Hardin.

Though his face conveyed disappointment, he took my rejection in stride. "See, that's why I asked first. Just in case you weren't ready..." Hardin trailed off, moving to open my car door in a final gesture of chivalry.

I stalled before getting into the driver's seat, taking a minute to reconsider. "Well I didn't mean I'd never be ready, I just—"

Before I could complete my thought, his phone rang. The name "Molly" flashed across the screen as he removed the phone from his pocket, though he did his best to hide it from me. "Gotta go. Get home safe." Hardin rushed off to his own car after that, phone to his ear, and I knew I had made the right decision telling him no. I pulled out of the parking lot then, but not before catching him laughing as he continued the phone call in his car.

I dialed Noah as soon as I got home. Loneliness had crept up on me, and I had no one else to call. When it went to voicemail, I instantly regret the decision, but it was already too late. After settling into bed alone, I began to think that perhaps I should've given Hardin a chance. Even though he answered Molly's call, I couldn't be upset with him for doing virtually the same thing I did. Perhaps it was I who made the mistake.


	5. Little Black Dress

Feeling lonely and unsure of any of her past decisions, Tessa made another mistake and reached out to her friend Stephanie. 

"I just don't think I'm ready to jump into a relationship with Hardin," Tessa sighed, cradling her phone against her shoulder as she folded a stack of laundry. 

Steph scoffed on the other line. "Who said anything about a relationship? Let me tell you a little secret. Promise you won't tell?" 

The other's fingers slowed, placing the infamous white dress on a hanger before laying it flat on the couch. "Depends how good the gossip is." 

"Oh my God, shut up. So you know how I've been friends with Hardin for a while? Well, I used to have a crush on him. It was before I met Tristan." She paused only for a moment, hearing her friend gasp. "I'm just telling you because I'm letting you know, he doesn't do relationships. You're better off with someone like Zed."

The proposition resonated with Tessa for a moment, and she considered giving the bass player a call before another thought came to mind. "Are you just trying to throw me off track so you can have your chance with Hardin?" 

Laughter echoed through the phone. "Are you kidding? I'm over him, I have Tristan. Also...I kind of have someone new I've been seeing." 

"Are you kidding? How does your girlfriend feel about that?"

Steph seemed to deliberate before rewarding her friend with a reply. "She's all for it. If you met him you'd see why. He's...a bit unconventional. As a matter of fact, I have a great idea—I'm going to dinner with him this Friday. Why don't you come along? You say you've been lonely, I'll ask him to bring a friend."

"Hmm I'm not so sure." In the back of her mind, Tessa held on to the possibility of convincing Hardin to go on a real date with her. "Even if he doesn't want a relationship, I'm sure he wouldn't mind hooking up a few times," she joked. "Any secrets to tell me about that one, Steph?"

"Not even close," the other girl confessed. "Look, it's a good way to get your mind off of both Noah and Hardin. You don't have to marry the guy, just meet him and see what you think. We can get ready at my place, I'll even drive." 

With a groan of defeat, Tessa gave in. "Alright. But you're dressing me, I can't stand when you make fun of my outfits." 

Steph clapped, feeling victorious. "Finally. I have the perfect thing for you to wear."

"I'm trusting you Stephanie." Tessa hung the white dress in the back of her closet with a small frown.

"Don't worry about a thing, okay? Just keep an open mind and everything will be fine."

The line disconnected, and Tessa hung up feeling more apprehensive than she had before. Something about the phone call planted an inkling of mistrust deep within her core, and she was sure Steph was hiding something important. Nonetheless, she added the dinner to her phone calendar, hoping that she would be proven wrong when the time came. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"You want me to wear this?" The vinyl black dress on Steph's hanger looked more like a dominatrix costume than a dinner date outfit. "I said you can dress me, not humiliate me." 

Steph's dark eyes narrowed as she brushed her friend off. "Trust me it's a lot better than whatever you were planning to show up in. And I mean that as a friend. Just try it on."

"I don't know why I keep saying yes to you," Tessa snatched the dress from its perch, shaking her head as she removed her jeans and tank top. "I'm not a size two, you know. There's no way that this will..."

As the other dubiously shrugged into the tight-fitting garment, Stephanie furrowed her brows over a sly grin. "No way this will what? Look at yourself, it fits perfectly." Taking Tessa's shoulders in her grip, she led the other over to the full length mirror. "You have to wear this. Luke is going to lose it." 

Admiring the reflection of the young woman looking back at her, Tessa blinked in disbelief. The short flared skirt and black velvet heels made her legs appear lengthier, and the low-cut top complimented her breasts nicely. "Wow. Okay I'll give it to you, this does look better than I thought." She spun around once, appreciating the way the dress accentuated her curves. "What is Luke like?"

Steph brought a red finger to her lips. "He's Eugene's co-worker, he's cute, he's nice, and I've only met him once. I don't want to give away too much, you should try to get to know him when we get there." She adjusted her own snug red dress, shimmying as she pulled it over her hips. 

"Eugene? Is he 80 years old?" Tessa snickered as Steph swatted her shoulder.

Grabbing her purse, the older girl gestured towards the door. "Enough teasing. Let's go, we're going to be late." 

Despite Steph's discomfort, Tessa persisted, thrilled to be on the other side of the joke for once. "Eugene. What kind of name is Eugene?"

"Trust me," Steph promised with irritation burning in her dusky irises. "When you meet him, you'll take it all back."

Following her friend out the door, Tessa rolled her eyes before heading towards the car. "We'll see about that."

\-------------------------------------------------------

When the two arrived at the restaurant, Tessa's hand instinctively flew to her wallet. "I can't afford this place," she whispered, looking to her friend for an explanation. 

Each waiter and waitress was dressed head to toe in black dress clothes, their hands adorned with white cloth gloves. Four course dinners rode around the dining room on silver carts, and the patrons seemed to belong to families of means. Even the napkins, folded delicately into little swans, seemed high class. 

Steph planted her hand at her brow, searching the restaurant for her date. "Calm down, we're not paying."

"I can't expect someone else to cover my bill. Either way, we're definitely not dressed for this place." As her cheeks became rosier, Tessa held her purse over her exposed chest to preserve her modesty. "None of this seems like a good idea."

"Calm down," the other shushed, suddenly pointing to the corner of the room. "There they are, come on we're already late."

Across the floor, at a private table with an enormous bottle of Champaign, were two men dressed in expensive suits. Taking a closer look, Tessa quickly lost her breath. "You've got to be kidding me. Stephanie Jones, you better tell me what's going on right now."

"What do you mean, we're two friends on a double date. That's it." Steph swept her long hair behind her shoulders, plastering on a smile and striding towards the table. "Be nice."

With wide eyes, the blonde hesitated. "They're literally old enough to be our parents! Steph!" When her companion ignored her, Tessa turned to leave. "I wish you'd said something about this earlier." 

Whipping around, Steph grasped her friend's arm. "You said you'd keep an open mind. It's not as bad as you're making it out to be, okay? I'll explain more later. Just sit down and talk for a bit, and if you totally hate it, we'll leave. Okay?"

Glancing back at the two men who were now waving awkwardly in her direction, Tessa pursed her lips. "Alright, one drink. But if they do anything creepy, I'm leaving." She watched Steph shrug, and apprehensively followed her to the table. 

"Hey Eugine," Stephanie leaned in to plant a kiss against the older gentleman's cheek. He stood only to greet her and clean his glasses with the coat tail of his suit. "This is my best friend Tessa." 

The latter felt Eugene's eyes assessing her, and she silently cursed Steph for picking out her dress. Yet still, she gave her friend the benefit of the doubt, playing nice as she had promised. "Nice to meet you. I guess you would be Luke?" She held her hand out to the other male then, realizing for the first time that he was rather attractive. 

Much younger than Eugene, Luke still couldn't possibly be younger than 40. Grey strands littered his light brown hair and chin stubble, and fine wrinkles formed around his blue eyes. His smile was genuine, and although he was certainly old enough to be Tessa's father, he didn't seem to be an imminent threat. "Guilty as charged," he chuckled. "You can sit down, I won't bite." 

She took a sharp breath, hoping he would stick to his word as she sat beside him. Steph followed suit, and Tessa shot her a sideways glance as she pulled the napkin across her lap. "So, where do you all know each other from?" 

The three nervously cleared their throats, and Eugene volunteered to break the silence. "Well, Luke and I are business partners." 

"Uh huh, and what exactly is it that you two do?" Ignoring the hint from Steph to stop her interrogation, Tessa continued. "And what exactly are you looking from for us?" 

"Haha, you're so funny Theresa! Always joking." Steph kicked her friend lightly under the table. "I think she's just curious about what you both do for work but she has an interesting way of saying it." 

Luke scratched his short stubble as he spoke. "I own a modeling agency, I'm the model director. Eugene is my main investor, and as I'm sure you're aware, Stephanie met him while applying for a job." 

Champagne sat untouched in Tessa's glass as she crossed her arms. "By model director, do you mean porn director?" 

Tension mounted at the table and Steph coughed loudly while Luke seemed amused. "Clothed modeling, for beauty magazines, and sometimes commercials."

"Yeah, the commercial auditions are what stumped me. Luckily I was such a horrible actor, or I wouldn't have met Gene after demanding to speak to the owner when I didn't get called back." Steph threw her head back in a laugh, and Tessa noticed Eugene's wrinkled hand coming to rest atop her friend's wrist. 

"You were terrible, but you were also beautiful. So I asked for her number and the rest was history, a tale as old as time." 

"As old as you?" Tessa quipped, and Steph stood from the table to grab her arm.

Rage burned in her eyes as she pulled her friend from the table. "Excuse me gentlemen, Tessa and I have to go to the bathroom really quick." Without waiting for a response, she towed Tessa towards the restrooms. "What are you doing? You're ruining this for me!" When they were out of earshot, she ran a hand through her hair as she scolded the younger female. 

Settling her hands against her hips, Tessa shot back. "And what exactly is this? Are you pimping me out? I'm not a prostitute, despite how I may be dressed." 

A beat passed as the words registered in Steph's mind. "Is that what you're worried about? No, it's not like that. Well...actually, no. It's not." 

"That doesn't sound very convincing. I think I'm going to get going, I'll call a car." Before she could wrangle her phone from her purse, Tessa felt Steph's hand on her wrist. "Would you stop grabbing me? I'm not your child." 

"Sorry," the other put her hands up in surrender. "If you would just listen you'd find out that it's not what you think. Open mind, right?" 

Something in Steph's tone of voice convinced her to at least let her explain. "You have two minutes." 

After heaving a sigh, Steph beckoned Tessa in to whisper into her ear. "Have you ever heard of a sugar daddy?" 

Horror consumed Tessa's features. "Oh Hell no! You are trying to pimp me out."

"Stop it, we don't have to have sex with them. Eugene just pays me for spending time with him, going to dinner, the movies, stuff like that. Girl, he pays for everything and takes me shopping! And I don't have to do a single thing, just be nice to him and act like I'm interested. They're billionaires, Tessa. How bad could it be?" 

Still skeptical, Tessa frowned. "And Tristan is totally okay with all this?" 

"Well..." shame caused Steph's cheeks to warm. 

"She doesn't know, does she?" 

"No, but even if I did tell her, I'm sure she wouldn't care. It's not like I'm cheating, it's more like a second job." 

"You're unbelievable." Tessa caressed her forehead in her hands. "And now you're bringing me into this, why?" 

Restaurant patrons passed the two, gawking at their skimpy outfits before hurrying towards their tables. "I knew you needed to get your mind off of your boy troubles and I thought you'd be into making a couple hundred bucks in an hour." Shrugging, Steph secured her purse on her shoulder and turned away. 

It was Tessa who gripped Steph's wrist next. "Wait, a couple hundred?" Though not particularly strapped for cash, the offer was intriguing. "Just for eating dinner and making conversation?" When she received an affirmative nod, her eyes grew wide. "That's all? No sex, you swear?" 

"I promise Tessa, I've been out with Eugene like five times already, he's never even brought it up." She peeped around the wall, noticing that the two men were beginning to get restless. "If we don't get back in there, neither of us will get paid and both of us will be stuck with the bill." 

"Fine," Tessa wondered why she was such a push over when it came to Steph's wild ideas, but here she was again, giving in to trouble. "I'll go back in, I'll be nice, and I'll let them cover the check if they offer. But I'm not accepting any envelopes stuffed with cash from them. Just because it's your thing doesn't mean it has to be mine. Deal?" 

Suddenly smiling, Steph nodded. "Deal. Can we go back now? No more comments about how old they are, either." 

"Come on, you laughed." Playfully elbowing Steph's arm, Tessa began to head back to the table.

"Alright fine, it was a little funny. Come on, our food is here!" 

The two hurried to sit down again, swiftly apologizing for Tessa's outbursts and blaming her rudeness on hunger. "Well we better order more caviar." Eugene adjusted his glasses on his nose as he gestured to the waiter.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Looking to Steph for approval, Tessa refrained from making a reference to his age again. "I'll take my fish fully grown and fried, please."

Though nervous at first, both men allowed themselves to laugh. "We'll have the salmon then," Luke assured.

Dinner continued without too many more awkward interludes, and by dessert, Tessa had discerned that being a sugar baby wasn't that bad. At least, from what she had experienced so far. 

"Did you enjoy your crème brûlèe?" Each and every plate was clean, and as Luke pressed his final bite of tiramisu to his lips, he reached for the bill. "Even if you didn't, don't worry because it's on me."

Tessa caught Steph winking as she replied, "I loved everything, but you don't have to do that."

"Please, we insist. It's the least we can do for two beautiful ladies like yourselves." Following Luke's lead, Eugene placed his credit card on top of the check. 

"Thank you, it was a pleasure as always. Same time next week?" Eyeing the thick envelope in Eugene's hand, Steph grinned. 

"Works for me." With a sideways glance at the beautiful blonde beside him, Luke pulled a manilla card from his pocket. "It was nice making your acquaintance, Tessa. Would you like to join us next time as well?" 

Her heart fluttered at the proposition, not because she was compelled to accept the offer, but out of fear. Perhaps dinner was all they wanted, and perhaps not. She didn't want to find out. Not yet, at least. Though the night did take her mind off of Hardin briefly, all of the crème brûlèe and money in the world wouldn't have made this date as fun as the dinner she had with him. "I don't think I'll be able to make it." 

Luke turned the card around between his thumb and index finger. "Fair enough," he slid the piece of paper into Tessa's hand. "If you change your mind...you have my number." 

Doubtful, Tessa fought the urge to deny him on the spot. That tactic hadn't worked well for her in the past, and though she wanted now more than ever to spend more time with Hardin, she played nice. "Thank you," she said, relieved when Steph gave her a nod of satisfaction. However, under the table, her fingers were already executing a new plan.

'Hey Hardin, it's Tessa. What are you up to tonight?'


	6. Change My Mind Part 1

'Hey Hardin, it's Tessa. What are you up to tonight?' 

The text came through around eight. A smirk came to his face then; Hardin hadn't heard from Tessa since the decidedly failed dinner a few days ago. Yet, he hadn't been able to shake the headstrong girl from his mind. 'Playing a gig at Echo Lounge. Come watch?' 

"15 minutes to set," Nate slapped Hardin lightly on the back, approaching him from the bar with two tall glasses of beer. "What are you grinning about?" 

Accepting the free drink, Hardin shoved his phone into his tight pants pockets. "Just excited to perform." He settled in against a chair, propping his boot up on the table.

"I call bullshit on that one." Picking a seat beside his bandmate, the lead guitarist gestured towards Hardin's pocket. "Could it have something to do with Molly? You two have been talking quite a bit lately."

Hardin opened his mouth to object, but as Zed and Logan came to join them, he reconsidered. With Zed lurking around, there was no way he would let on that Tessa was anything more than a friend. "Yea," he lied, averting his eyes. "Molly and I want to give it another go." 

Zed and Logan exchanged looks, both noting that Nate seemed less than pleased. "Congrats." Reaching for Hardin's beer and taking a sip, Zed ruffled the singer's hair. "Guess that means that Tessa chick is up for grabs." 

In the next instant, Hardin was lunging over the table at Zed, his fists wrapped around the other's throat. Glasses shattered against the floor, and as spilled beer pooled around the table, the other band members jumped in to separate the two. 

"What the actual FUCK, Hardin?" The two were ripped apart and Nate swiftly shoved the singer against a wall. "We're supposed to be on stage in a few minutes, and you want to fuck this up for us over a girl?" 

"Nothing to see here, folks." Logan yelled out into the bar as people craned their necks to watch the fight play out. He shook his head, twirling two drum sticks nimbly between his fingers. "He's right. Focus now, fight later. I'm gonna go set up the gear. Zed, I could use your help." 

The latter trailed a trembling hand across his own reddening neck, cursing Hardin wordlessly as he nodded and followed Logan to the other room. 

"Take a walk with me." With shoulders hunched in irritation, Nate led his best friend outside. The two walked wordlessly, side by side, until Nate came to rest against the brick wall of an adjacent building. "Look," he began, not bothering to look at Hardin as he lit a cigarette. "We've all been friends for our whole lives. I remember going to fucking first grade with you boys in England, okay?" He paused, his blue eyes distant as smoke rose high into the night air. "My point is, we're supposed to be close. Brothers, even. I know Zed gets on our last nerves sometimes, but he means well." 

Hardin stood unmoving, his hands shoved into the pockets of his leather jacket as he inhaled the residual smoke. He considered asking the other what his point was, but the answer was clear. "You want me to apologize to him." 

"I want you to bury this resentment you have towards him and move on with your life."

"But he--"

A hand flew out to stop Hardin's as he attempted to jab a finger into Nate's chest. Nate's eyes were stern, his mouth drawn into a thin line. Though Hardin happened to be the frontman, it was really Nate's band. He was the one that called all the shots, and in effect, kept the peace. "I know what you're going to say, but that was five years ago. Zed sleeping with Molly wasn't exactly cool, but at the same time, you guys weren't officially together so he had every right." Before the other could lash out, he softened. Placing a comforting hand on Hardin's shoulder, Nate offered his cigarette. "I know that's hard to hear, and I'm sorry about what I said back there...you had a right to get mad at his comment about Tessa. But now that you and Molly are back together I'm sure Zed won't be a problem." 

Hardin brushed his oldest friend off, sweeping the other's hand from his shoulder. Yet, he took the cigarette, relishing in a long drag before releasing the smoke into the blackening sky. "It's not about Molly." 

The confession took Nate by surprise. "Is that so?"

Hardin took a moment to survey the area, leaning back against the wall when he was sure they were alone. "Molly does want to get back together but that's not why I got pissed off. It's Tessa. I invited her to the show tonight and I just didn't want history to repeat itself." 

Seemingly pleased, Nate took the smoke when Hardin passed it back. "To be completely honest I never did like Molly much. But Tessa, she seems like a good woman. I'd think about that the next time Molly calls." 

"Hm." Hardin agreed, kicking a pebble on to the sidewalk as Nate snuffed out the cigarette with his sneaker. "She's alright." 

Nate caught his smirk, and in no time, the two were laughing and rough housing with each other in the alley like school boys. 

Just as Hardin had secured the other in a playful head lock, the two heard two sets of high heels clicking closer against the concrete. 

"Oh my God," a woman's voice shrieked. "Hardin, what are you doing to him?" It was Tessa; her eyes were wide, her mouth was twisted into a frown, and she quickly signaled to the girl beside her to break up what she assumed to be a fight. 

Immediately, Hardin released his hold on Nate, and the two boys brushed themselves off to greet the ladies. "It's alright, we were just messing around." Hardin assured, reaching out to hug Steph. 

"A little pre-show ritual." Nate added. "Nice to see you again Tessa, Steph." 

Now convinced that she hadn't walked in on a bar fight, Tessa shook Nate's hand. "You too. Hopefully Steph won't pass out early this time." She giggled as Steph crossed her arms, which made Hardin smile. "I'm glad this one here wasn't causing you any real trouble." 

Hardin met her gaze, and the two flushed as they took in one another's presence. His eyes trailed down to Tessa's outfit: a barely there, latex-looking onyx ensemble that left little to the imagination. "Thanks for um...coming." He struggled to formulate any coherent thoughts as his eyes settled on her chest. 

"Yeah," Steph interrupted, making a mental note of where Hardin's eyes were focused. "We just finished our shift at the local strip club." She rolled her eyes, laughing with Nate. "Just kidding, relax Hardin." Steph rubbed her friend's shoulders harshly in an attempt to calm him down.

"Haha, so funny." Hardin replied, placing his hand on the small of Tessa's back to lead her into the venue. "Come on. We're on in five." 

"Thanks for inviting me," Tessa began, her eyes struggling to adjust to the sudden darkness of the bar. Fingers grasped blindly in the lack of light, finally wrapping lightly around Hardin's own. "Sorry, I can't see in here."

The other jumped at her touch at first. "Come this way," Hardin whispered, closing his palm around Tessa's delicate hand once he was certain Zed wasn't around. Each step that he took towards the stage represented another minute that he was putting her in danger. If Zed were to see him like this, vulnerable and completely infatuated by this girl, the bass player would undoubtedly do all he could to have Tessa for himself. It would be Molly all over again, but this time, Hardin was unsure if he would get the girl in the end.

"Alright boys, get up here! Don't make me do this alone!" A captivating cadence erupted from the drum kit as Logan began the opening song without his band. Cheers from the audience rang out throughout the small space, and the fans started chanting the band's name.

Zed slipped the strap of his bass guitar around his neck, glowering across the room at Hardin as he took his place on stage. As soon as Hardin caught the other staring, he dropped Tessa's hand and distanced himself. "You'll be okay here?" He asked, not taking his eyes away from Zed. 

"I'll be fine," she assured, spotting Stephanie in the middle of the crowd. "I'm gonna hang with her, she'll protect me if any more bar brawls break out." 

Seemingly satisfied with her answer, Hardin nodded and left to join the others on stage. "How much longer do we have to put up with him?" He asked Nate when the girls were out of earshot. 

"Zed won't bother you during the show. If he does I'll kick him out. And if you bother him I'll kick you out. Don't worry about it mate just shut up and play. Yea?" Nate hopped up on stage, lending his arm to Hardin before pulling him up to meet them. 

"Yea." 

Before launching into an ear-piercing guitar riff that matched Logan's beat, Nate leaned into his microphone without waiting for Hardin's signal. "Hey everybody thanks for coming out tonight, we're One Direction and this is called Kiwi. One, two, one two three four!" 

It was a song that Hardin had written. Before the show, a debate had almost broken into a fight as the boys argued over whether to play Hardin's song or Zed's. 'Kiwi would be more fun for the fans.' 'No, it sounds too much like shit we do all the time, we should play Zed's song.' 'Sour Diesel is too bass heavy. Hardin's song has parts where all of us can stand out.' Though each claim was weighed equally by Nate, he eventually shot down both songs, saying that playing one or the other would divide the band unnecessarily. His sudden change of heart both confused and exhilarated Hardin, and he took the shift to mean that Nate was on his side. 

With his eyes trained on Tessa, ensuring no drunk assholes made their way towards her during the show, Hardin sang. With every vocal, he weighed her reaction. Did she like it? Was she dancing? Were the lyrics too garbled to understand? Every movement and articulation was precise, the success of his entire performance hinging on whether or not the short blonde in the middle of the floor was having a good time.

Tessa focused solely on him from her spot in the crowd. Those pretty pink lips were turned upwards into a smile, and she seemed to be jumping and screaming along with everyone else. If nothing else, it made him happy. It was then that he decided: even if every single person in the lounge stormed out, if the band fucked up their rehearsed transitions or if he sang the wrong lyrics, nothing would matter if Tessa enjoyed it. 

With sweat streaming from each of their brows, One Direction blew through the rest of their regular repertoire amid the loud encouragement from the fans. After they had strummed their last song, and as Hardin thanked the crowd while he got ready to leave the stage, Tessa yelled "one more song" from her spot in front of the stage. The array of people surrounding her seemed to agree, suddenly calling for an encore. 

"Quite a friend you invited, Hardin." Nate laughed, and Logan agreed. 

"I like her. You lads up for an encore?" The drummer asked, his eyes settling on Zed. 

Sliding over to Nate, the bassist whispered in his ear before slipping back into his original spot. The other nodded, eventually shrugging and gripping the microphone in front of him. "Alright, one more song for the pretty girl in the front. This one's called Sour Diesel." 

Hardin's face twisted, anger pooling in the pit of his stomach. "What the Hell?" It appeared that Nate wasn't on his side after all; he was just a two faced liar who would do anything to keep the peace. 

"It's only fair. Remember, we're brothers at the end of the day." With his own guitar around his neck, Nate handed Hardin the purple Fender that rested to the left of the drums. "Are you with us?" 

After one last icy glare directed at both Nate and Zed, Hardin grabbed the guitar and begrudgingly agreed.

The rhythm of rhyming guitars reverberated through the lounge, causing the walls of the small room to pulsate. Zed seemed smug, and Nate held the illusion that his double-crossing act had unified the band. The crowd was satisfied, the feud was effectively concealed, and Tessa was none the wiser. She swayed and applauded, her hips swinging to the beat.

When at last the final note rang out, resulting in a standing ovation--though there were no seats to begin with--Hardin disappeared backstage in a fit of fury. Although Nate and Logan rushed to follow him, Zed seized his opportunity to re-introduce himself to Tessa. 

After accepting a round of congratulations and handshakes from the fans, he made his way to the middle of the floor. "How did you like that last one?" He asked the blonde, waving half heartedly to Steph in the process. "I wrote it, you know." 

Tessa nodded, her adrenaline still running high from the performance."Yeah! I loved it. Great beat." 

"Stop gloating Zed. You write a song once in ten years and suddenly you're Mozart." Steph rolled her eyes, aware that the boy was only bragging to impress her friend. "We all know Hardin writes the rest of them." 

The male scoffed, taking the massive blow to his ego and turning it into an advantage. "He did write Kiwi, but that's about it. Molly inspired that one, and after she left he couldn't bring himself to get inspired again." When he noticed Tessa avert her eyes, he pressed further. "They're getting back together, you know. Molly and Hardin. He just announced the good news before the show. Maybe you'll get to hear more of his work soon after all." 

Tessa stumbled slightly at the news, blaming it on alcohol though she was entirely sober. "That's...that's great. Good for them." 

"Yeah, don't bring it up to him though, I wasn't supposed to say anything." Zed relished in Tessa's visible discomfort. "Hope to see you both back at the house for the after party." 

"I have to let my dog out and get Tessa home." Steph gestured to the door, hesitating when she saw her friend pout. "What, you want to go?" 

The blonde shrugged, turning to face Zed. "She's my ride." 

"That's not a problem. Hardin's brother is coming to pick us up in the van soon. We have to load our gear in there but I'm sure there will be enough room left for you. It's your call. I'm going to start breaking down the set, meet us out front if you wanna come." He addressed Steph next: "I'll make sure Tessa gets home safely."

"Oh, Landon! Sounds good to me. Steph?"

After giving it some thought, Steph agreed. "Yeah, sure." Zed seemed pleased, waving before leaving the two alone. "He's lying, you know. About Molly." 

Taken off guard, Tessa pretended the news of Molly and Hardin's reunion didn't affect her. "It's cool we're just friends anyways." 

"All I'm saying is, don't worry about Molly. She's old news." Steph gave her a knowing glance, hugging her pal before turning to leave. "Alright, thanks for coming to dinner with me tonight. If Zed does turn out to be telling the truth about Molly then I'm sure Luke would love to see you again." 

Tessa rolled her eyes and returned the hug. "I highly doubt that will happen. Get home safe." Once alone, she almost considered giving Luke a call. His business card seemed to burn a hole in her purse as she weighed her options. 

The news of Hardin and Molly's reunion came as a shock, but in the back of her mind she knew it would happen eventually. Yet, when she picked up her cellphone, Hardin's face flashed in her mind. She recalled his gentle touch as he guided her into the venue, and the warmth of her hand in his. Logically, she determined that Luke was her best bet. But something within her willed her to wait, to see how the night played out before unleashing the inevitable chaos that would come with contacting Luke. 

Shoving her phone away, Tessa hurried to meet the boys outside, unsure of where the night would lead.


	7. Change My Mind (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEEXXXX.

Author's Note: ATTENTION. SEX. That is all. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Take another hit, it'll calm you down." Nate held a joint between his fingers, his weary eyes focused on Hardin. 

The other waved him off. "Whose side are you on? You know Zed is purposefully antagonizing me. This Kumbaya bullshit you're trying to pull, playing both of our songs, it's not going to work." Hardin sat bitterly back stage as Nate tried in vain to reason with him. 

"For the last time, I'm not on anyone's side. What is it going to take for you two to at least act like you're friends long enough to get through a show?" 

Hardin mulled it over for a moment, bringing a hand up to brush through his lengthy locks. His hair was almost shoulder length now, though he never before considered letting it grow. Tessa liked it that way, at least he thought she did, and so he left it. "I just want to be sure he's not going to fuck me over again. Maybe if he had someone else to focus his perverted efforts on, it would make me feel better." 

Nate chuckled. "You want me to set him up? A little blind date action?" Smoke swirled into the air as he laughed. 

"Anything." Hardin's eyes were dull, focused on the floor but not truly seeing. His thoughts were consumed with Tessa, and whether or not Zed had a rightful claim. In truth, he knew he had no stake. She wasn't property to be owned, a fact of which he was well aware. Besides, he didn't date anymore. Not after everything with Molly turned so sour. He had made sure Tessa understood that. Yet still he wanted to protect her from Zed. Even though he wasn't about to make Tessa his girlfriend, he would rather die than let his bassist seduce her. 

Nate rubbed his reddening eyes. "I'll see what I can do. In the mean time, think you're calm enough to go out there and help the boys pack up?" 

The thought of having to ride home with both his step brother and Zed made his blood boil, and Hardin gestured to Nate's backpack. "No, but I will be after one more bump." 

"More coke?" Nate shook his head. "You've had a lot already, your eyes are practically just pupils. Come on, let's get home first then I'll re-assess." The singer lifted his bag onto his shoulder, patting Hardin on the back before heading towards the exit. 

"Yea, sure," Hardin trailed off, spotting a small bag of blow among Logan's belongings. There was just enough left for a pick-me-up. After making sure he was alone, Hardin shoved the bag into his pocket and followed after Nate. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

"Everybody comfy?" Landon called from the driver's seat of his van. All four band members and their gear were shoved into the seats, and Tessa ended up sandwiched between Logan and Zed's guitar. Zed himself didn't dare provoke Hardin again by asking to sit next to his guest; the red marks on his neck were reason enough to back down. 

Hardin, however, decided that putting up a fight to sit next to Tessa would cause more harm than good, and suggested that she slide in beside his drummer. He and Nate sat right behind them, though, close enough to keep an eye on the female but far enough to reduce suspicion. "Just drive," he snapped at his step brother, eager to get out of the vehicle. 

"Thanks for coming out and dancing, it was great to see at least one person enjoying our music." Logan flashed Tessa a friendly smile once the van drove away. 

She giggled in return, covering her mouth with her hands. "Everyone had a great time, I wasn't the only one. Nice to officially meet you by the way."

"That's right, I heard something about you being the girl from the party. I'm usually passed out cold at those so I never get to meet Hardin's girlfriends." Logan felt a swift kick to his seat. "I mean, not that he brings girls by often," he corrected, trying to decipher Hardin's physical hint. 

Tessa didn't seem to notice, but Zed caught the quick transition and glowered back at Hardin from the passenger's seat. "I wonder how Molly would feel about that," he instigated. 

"Zed don't start." Nate interjected, fearing that a fight in the van would drive them all off the road.

"No, it's fine. You wonder how Molly will feel about what? Tessa and I are just friends." It was the truth, but the disappointment that radiated from her face as he replied hurt him. At least he could tell that Zed was equally as disappointed when Tessa didn't disagree. Perhaps, Hardin reasoned, her failure to speak up would bore Zed enough to stop his pursuit. 

The two combatants settled silently into their seats for the rest of the ride, both of them listening half heartedly to Tessa as she joked with both Logan and Landon about her dancing skills. 

"We're here," Landon hopped out of the van, already beginning to unload the instruments. "The sooner you guys unpack the sooner I can leave." 

Tessa frowned, grabbing a pair of cymbals before realizing they were heavier than they looked. "You're not staying?" 

"You're not coming?" Landon challenged, trying to get his step brother's attention. "Family game night." 

"Fuck off." Hardin muttered, dragging an amp towards the elevators. 

With a sigh, Landon turned back to Tessa and pulled out his cellphone. "I'll get him next time." Once the others were out of earshot, he leaned towards the girl. "Take my number down, just text me if Hardin gets bad again." 

Confused, she pushed for answers. "What do you mean? He seems fine to me." 

"Did you see his eyes, Tessa?" 

"No, why? What's wrong?" 

He paused to watch the others as they hauled their gear away. "Never mind, just please call me if there's an emergency. If he drinks too much or...whatever." 

"Of course." They exchanged numbers, Landon's concern for his brother sparking her curiosity. "Does he do that often?"

"Not for a while now, but we always worry." He locked the back doors, moving to climb into the driver's seat once more. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. He'll be fine. See you guys later." 

"See ya," Tessa waved, grabbing the cymbals and hurrying away with more questions than ever before. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Without scores of drunken guests lining the hallways, Hardin's apartment produced a drastically different atmosphere. Tessa sighed in relief as she entered to find all four guys relaxing around the television with a pile of gear pushed neatly into the corner. Though armed with Landon's number, she didn't believe any emergencies would happen tonight. 

"I'll take those off your hands." Logan gracefully lifted the massive cymbals from Tessa's grasp, laughing as she flexed her sore arms once the burden was gone. "You're welcome to hang, Hardin can drop you home later. Right mate?" The other grumbled affirmatively from his spot on the couch. "See? All set. Do you want a beer or something?" 

The girl shook her head, but followed Logan's lead as he sat beside his bandmates on the large sofa. 

"I'll take one." Nate reached for a can on the table and tossed another to Logan. 

Zed scoffed, standing swiftly before removing his shoes and throwing them aside. "Is this the big master plan for tonight? Beer and binge watching that stupid cartel show?" 

Nate and Logan exchanged glances mid-sip. "Yeah, pretty much." 

Unsatisfied, Zed started towards the back of the room. "Boring. Wake me up when you boys want to celebrate a good gig like a real rock band." Before disappearing into his room, he winked suggestively at Tessa and sent unwelcome chills up her spine. 

"Ignore him." Hardin cautioned, scooting closer to his guest. 

"Now that he's gone..." Logan whispered, digging into his duffle bag with a grin. "I swore I had some blow in here earlier." 

Tessa's eyes widened, but she maintained her silence. Beside her, Hardin's body stiffened. She assumed the mention of cocaine made him equally uncomfortable and silently commended him for sticking to his morals. 

"I have some here." Nate reached into his own backpack, producing a small bag packed with white powder. When Hardin spotted it, he held out his hand expectantly. "Nah mate. You've had more than enough." 

"Fuck off. Just give me one line." The intensity in Hardin's voice made Tessa recall her earlier conversation with Landon. 

"Is this what your brother was talking about?" She accused, her usually kind features now stony. 

Hardin's face grew dark as his roommates fell silent. "The fuck do you mean? What did that asshole tell you?" 

"Nothing...I...just forget it." Regret began to sink in while embarrassment colored Tessa's cheeks. 

"Maybe Zed had the right idea, I think it's about time for bed." Logan interjected. 

"What did he say?" Hardin pressed, his narrowed eyes fervently searching Tessa's astonished face for answers. 

Nate jumped in next, placing a grounding hand on the singer's shoulder. "Just let it go. It's not Tessa's fault your step brother has a big mouth." 

Hardin brushed the hand off and spat, "maybe if I beat the shit out of him he'll think twice before he speaks next time." Noticing the disappointed look on Tessa's face, he rephrased. "I'm not actually gonna hurt him..."

She calmed down at his admission. Perhaps Hardin still was the same gentleman who had pulled her chair out at dinner and opened up about his turbulent past. 

"At least, not too badly." Hardin continued with a smirk.

And perhaps he wasn't a gentleman at all. "I think I'm ready to leave." Tessa blurted as she stood from her spot on the couch. "Take me home."

"So soon? We haven't even done hard drugs yet." Logan teased. His comment wasn't well received, and as he got three blank and exhausted stares, he relented. "Alright. Zed was definitely right, time for bed. Goodnight everyone, have a safe and responsible evening." He stood too, retreating quickly to his room before a fight could break out. 

"Make sure you calm down a little before dropping Tessa home. I don't want to get a call from the morgue saying you drove this poor girl over a cliff due to your anger issues." Nate retired next, but not before removing the bag of drugs from Hardin's sight. 

Once they were alone, Hardin leaned over on the couch and put his head in his hands. He fought desperately to keep his composure, but began to lose it as he realized he was pushing everyone away. "I'm such a fuck up," he said under his breath. 

After a considerably long silence, Tessa slid closer to him and tentatively placed a hand on his knee. "I'm sorry I offended you earlier," she whispered. "Landon just seemed so worried about you. He cares about you a lot, Hardin." 

It took a while for him to construct a reply. "It's not your fault. I know he and the boys mean well. But it's also none of his business. He acts like I have a problem, but I don't. All of the guys do coke, it's not like I'm exactly going off the rails here. And for him to go around blabbing to strangers about it...how's it supposed to make me look?" 

Tessa scoffed. "I'm not a stranger." Her hand habitually flew to grasp Hardin's trembling fist. 

"You don't know me." His tone was harsh, cold. 

"But I want to try!" Her eyes were bright and resolute when he looked up at her then. The unsettling soundtrack of the cartel show played out softly in the background as Hardin and Tessa communicated wordlessly. 

He was confused. Each time they had interacted, something unpleasant had occurred. Between drugs, fights, and unsolicited mentions of his ex, he couldn't fathom why someone as wholesome as Tessa Young would still keep coming around. "Why are you here?" He asked pointedly. 

"Because you boys convinced me to send my ride home." A smile played at the corners of her mouth. 

"You know what I mean." Hardin continued unamused. "Why do you still want to be around me? I'm bad news. I fuck up consistently and push everyone away. Aren't you concerned I'm going to corrupt you or waste your time? I'm just going to hurt you and I don't want to do that at all." 

The genuine ache behind his words was evident. Though Tessa could sense that his vulnerability was in part due to being high, drunk, or a combination of the two, she knew he was taking a chance by revealing what was burdening his soul. 

With her heart hammering boldly in her chest, Tessa took two fingers to the face of the broken man before her and raised his chin into the light. "Who says I'm not the one who will corrupt you?" 

She kissed him tenderly. 

The initial brush of her reddened lips against Hardin's was so soft, he assumed at first that it was a light breeze that had blown across his face. With brows knit tightly in confusion, he nearly spoke out to protest. 'Why would she kiss me? Doesn't she know what she's setting herself up for?' The words stung the tip of his tongue, but as Tessa trailed her own across the gap between his lips he lost the will to speak. 

"I'm not afraid of you, Hardin Scott." Tessa whispered, only breaking the kiss for a few moments before confidently taking his bottom lip between her teeth. 

The brazen move elicited a soft groan from deep within his throat. Logically, it made absolutely no sense. Seconds earlier, she had been so offended by his brutality that she had demanded to leave. Now, she was gingerly pushing his shoulders back against the couch and shifting to straddle his thighs. Tessa had completely altered her stance in a matter of moments without even offering the slightest hint as to what had changed. He wondered intently what was going through her mind as he finally kissed her back with enough passion to rival her urgency. 

From her perspective, Tessa saw a defenseless boy hiding behind the guise of a hardened man. Girls. Fighting. Drugs. All of it was simply a front, built up into a seemingly impenetrable wall in order to protect the little boy yearning for security within him. Tessa had observed something similar in her own father. 

As she watched Hardin practically crumble with shame once his bandmates had gone, she wondered if she could keep the softer side of him from hiding behind that wall. He was still the gentleman she went to dinner with that night; he just needed to have a reason to stay that way. Maybe, Tessa hoped, she could be that reason. Maybe if her mother had shown her father a similar sense of security instead of cheating on him, he might still be alive. 

As flawed as her thought process was, Tessa succumbed to the heat of the moment and let her heart guide her movements. Her mind remained strong willed and pleaded with her to think rationally, to guard herself from emotional harm. Logically, it made absolutely no sense. But as her painted nails made contact with the silver buckle of Hardin's belt, all logic eroded away. 

Hardin watched with bated breath as Tessa's hands fumbled around his belt, his jeans, the hem of his boxer shorts. Looking up at her face, which was partly obscured by a waterfall of blonde strands, he willed himself to confirm her consent. "Are you sure?" He muttered, unconsciously tucking the girl's hair behind her ear. 

She smiled sensually in response, sliding down to the floor and setting between his knees. "Let's see what I'm working with first." 

In all his years, Hardin had never removed his clothing so quickly. "We have to be quiet." He reminded her, gesturing to the nearby bedrooms of his friends. "I've never hooked up with a virgin before. We can stop at any point if you change your mind." Seeing the innocent looking girl on her knees before him made his conscience work overtime, but as the blood flowed in a steady stream from his brain to his dick, his inner voice fell silent. 

Tessa tried to stifle a laugh with the back of her hand. "What makes you think I'm a virgin?" When the other signaled for her to lower her voice, she playfully rolled her eyes and braced herself against Hardin's bare thighs. She eyed his naked form hungrily, slowly letting her pupils devour his chiseled chest, his taut abdomen, and his hard cock. Licking her lips, she dared him to reconsider his assumption. "Tell me again I'm a virgin after I make you come." 

Each one of Hardin's senses were firing at full speed. The floral aroma of her perfume, the sound of her breath as it left her ample chest, and the sight of her--an unpredictable and gorgeous woman--it all drove him insane. He wanted her above all things. Not only to have her physically, but emotionally, spiritually. Without knowing what it was exactly that drew him to her, Hardin smiled and challenged his match. "Alright Theresa Young. Change my mind."

\----------------------------------------------------------

To be continued...


	8. Midnight Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa changes Hardin's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: This chapter is about sexual intercourse. Eeeew gross. :) There’s some gross shit in this chapter y’all. Have fun. Feel free to send me straight to church after this. Can't wait for it to get flagged and deleted. If so, head on over to Wattpad to read it in full!

In terms of blow jobs, Hardin Scott had experienced quite an array. 

There was Caroline in grade school, the girl who scraped his sensitive skin with the jagged edge of her braces and almost scarred him for life. There was Taylor, the girl who gave him a twenty minute speech about how oral sex portrayed in pornography oftentimes degrades women. There was Kendall, the girl who worked as a porn star to pay her way through law school, who gave Hardin another speech about how empowered she felt from taking control of her sexuality. Then, there was Molly, who expressed that she wasn’t comfortable with blow jobs at all. Hardin had a great deal of respect for each of those women, and remembered his time with them fondly. 

But of all his memories, no matter how good, bad, or educational, he knew his memories of Tessa would not soon be forgotten. 

With her, it wasn’t just about sex. It was about the way she made him feel utterly bewitched by her every move. It was about the way she established a genuine connection with him, body and soul, that made every inch of his skin tingle with want. It was about the way her blue eyes stayed trained on his own as she took the entire length of his dick into her mouth. 

Tessa smiled around him as she watched his pupils roll into the back of his head in the flickering light of the tv screen. The undying urge to be close to him, to make him experience true pleasure at her hands, caused all of her inhibitions to erode away. As she felt the gentle thrum of his pulse between her lips, Tessa knew that she would do whatever it took to see Hardin’s wall of insecurities crumble before her. Her tongue slipped out to trace the shape of his shaft from base to tip, and he reached out to draw his thumb against the angle of her jaw. She could see the enchantment in his eyes—whatever she was doing was working to her advantage; Hardin was already at her mercy. 

“Okay. You’ve convinced me you’re not a virgin.” Hardin breathed, his words falling feverishly from his lips. 

The girl laughed in response, catching him off guard. “I haven’t started my convincing yet.” With that, she took him back into her mouth, making sure to squeeze the tip of his cock between her tongue and the soft pallet of her throat. When he moaned in response, she hummed softly in satisfaction, sending vibrations through his body. 

“Fuck Tessa…” Hardin restrained himself, letting his hands linger as they trembled beside her head. 

She caught his hesitation out of the corner of her eye and took his hand in hers without ceasing her movements. With his quivering palm in hers, Tessa placed his hand gently atop her head and allowed him to entwine his digits in her hair. The additional guidance of his hand set the pace, and soon enough, she felt his thighs begin to quake. To tease him further, Tessa licked lightly at his balls while pumping her hand along his shaft.

It was at that moment that he lost all control. He needed to experience Tessa as she had experienced him: from his superficial flesh to his innermost desires. “Come here,” he growled, lifting Tessa from her position on the floor before gently laying her down on the couch. “Your turn.” 

“What?” Crimson colored her cheeks as he settled between her clothed legs. “But you're not finished and I’m…kind of shy when it comes to that.” 

Hardin couldn’t believe what he was hearing. How could a woman, so confident in her ability to please him, be reluctant when it came to her own pleasure? “We don’t have to. But Tessa, I want to.” 

She stared up at him wide-eyed, still blushing as she licked his taste from her lips. “But I probably don’t taste as good as you do.” 

He answered by kissing her swiftly, his tongue battling with hers before he pulled away. “Like candy.” He watched her cheeks turn brighter. 

Tessa nodded as she hid her face in her hands. “Okay. If that’s what you think, then I want you to. But just remember that you can stop at any time.” 

Placing one hand on Tessa’s knee and the other beneath her vinyl dress, Hardin smirked as he bowed down to brush his lips against the warm skin of her inner thigh. “I don’t think I will.” He delighted in the way she gasped each time his tongue inched closer to the delicate lace of her underwear. When he finally slid the fabric aside with a swift movement of his thumb only to pause at the sight of her, Tessa cleared her throat. He craned his neck up to look her in the eye. “Yes?”

Speechless as she tried to ingrain the image of Hardin smirking up at her from between her knees into her memory, Tessa searched desperately for words but came up empty. Instead, she simply nodded and willed the man to continue. All excuses evaded her at that point, and her shyness rapidly melted away. Her fingers reached up to gently brush his unruly hair behind his ear. 

After giving her a provocative wink, Hardin returned to his previous spot and wasted no time before sliding his tongue across her dewy skin. “Fuck, your pussy tastes good.” 

Tessa coughed loudly, her face flaming with bashfulness. “T-thank you?” She nearly choked on her words as he continued to swirl his tongue against her. As he set an unwavering pace, the girl threw her head back against the arm of the couch and draped her own arm across her face to hide her elation. 

Her labored breathing encouraged him, rousing his interest as well as his dick. He used one had to keep her panties pushed aside while positioning the index finger of the other at her opening. “Can I?” 

“Mmhm…” Tessa whined, moaning loudly once she felt him inside her. That, in combination with the calculated flick of his tongue gradually pushed her over the edge. 

She grabbed a fistful of his hair and cried out as she came. Hardin felt her walls contracting around him and hurried to reposition himself so he could kiss her perspiring forehead. “Was that okay?” He reveled in the picture-perfect sight of her, disheveled and panting on his couch with her thighs squeezed together. He was lost in thought, racking his brain for any reason to reduce her to this state again. All he wanted at that moment was to be the source of her ecstasy and to never leave her side. 

Once she finally calmed down, the girl nodded. “Not bad.” Her insides were aflame. Every fibre of her being was focused on Hardin and on the way he looked at her as if she was the most amazing creature on earth. Though she was physically satiated, her mind craved more material to memorize. She cupped the other’s chin with her hand, bringing his face down until it was inches from hers. She watched him intently, satisfied when his pupils dilated as she whispered, “fuck me.” 

His hands shook and his heart began to beat out from behind his ribcage. This girl was trouble. With a grin he moved to hover above her, positioning himself between her legs while peeling her underwear away. “Gladly.” Before progressing, Hardin dutifully kissed her neck, sucking at her collar bone. Tessa inhaled sharply, groaning louder and louder as she felt his erection push against her. 

They stared vehemently into each other’s eyes, both hearts beating boldly as they shared a hunger for passion that could only be satisfied by the other person. Tessa’s urgent moans emboldened Hardin, and he kissed her neck with equal desperation. Just as Hardin prepared to enter Tessa, a jarring clatter resounded from down the hall. 

“The fuck was that?” Hardin jumped up, sliding his legs into his boxers before regrettably running towards the source of the sound. Tessa also leapt up, following close behind. The sound of their bare feet padding down the hallway echoed in the newfound silence. Eventually Hardin spotted the origin of the racket: a tissue box thrown into the hallway from Zed’s room. Scrawled across the cardboard in bold black marker were the words, ‘SHUT UP.’ 

Tessa eyed the message, petrified to think that someone had heard them. “I’m sorry, I could have been so much quieter.” 

“I’m gonna kill him.” Hardin grumbled. But before he could bolt into the bass player’s room to strangle him, Logan emerged from his room with a sly smile. 

“Which one of them pulled the old tissue move, Zed or Nate?” Logan whispered groggily as he eyed the box in Hardin’s clenched hand. “You guys can continue, by all means. Just maybe a little quieter.” He glanced at Tessa, whose face was as white as snow with shame. “No need to be embarrassed, happens all the time.” 

Now filled with anger at the implications of Logan’s statement, Tessa narrowed her eyes as she wondered how many girls Hardin brought back to the apartment. “I’d like to go home.” 

“I didn’t mean it like that…” Logan backtracked, reflexively shutting his door again when Hardin hurled the tissue box at his face. 

“Fuck those guys. God damn it.” Hardin took a moment to rub his eyes and contemplate his life before turning apologetically to his guest. “Are you okay? That must’ve been more embarrassing for you than it was for me.”

“You think?” The girl crossed her arms, hurrying back into the living room to gather her things.

Hardin followed close behind, shrugging back into his clothes and searching for his car keys. “I’m really sorry.” 

As emotionally charged as the situation was, Tessa couldn’t help but empathize with Hardin. He did seem truly remorseful, and he had treated her with respect despite his bad boy reputation. Even if he had done the same with several girls before her, she hoped that the memories they had created tonight meant at least half as much to him as they did to her. Plus, she didn’t discount the fact that he stopped himself from strangling Zed after catching her look of disapproval. Maybe she could change him after all. “It’s fine. I should really get home though.” 

“I’ll take you.” 

They shuffled around in silence for a while, both of them shivering on the way to Hardin’s car as they met the cold night air. While the engine revved to life, the two exchanged awkward glances, resorting to staring in opposite directions as they waited for the heat to warm the cabin. 

Eventually, Hardin spoke. “Look Tessa. I’m sorry the boys are assholes. But at the same time I’m kind of glad they stopped us.” 

“What do you mean?” She asked, fiddling with the fabric of her borrowed dress. Did he already regret being intimate with her? 

“I had a really, really good time.” He admitted, instantly calming her fears. “But I don’t want things to move too quickly. Especially because I don’t want you to get the wrong idea.” Hardin paused, reflecting on his words. “I mean, I do like you. But you know what I said about dating, it’s just not something I’m—“

“Shh.” Tessa interrupted. Her hand came to rest on his bicep, and she gave him a weak smile before she continued. “I get it. What makes you think I’m the one that wants a relationship? Just because you’re good with your tongue doesn’t mean I’m going to catch feelings for you.” 

Caught off guard, Hardin laughed. “Alright, alright. As long as you understand. I just don’t want to break your heart.” 

“You won’t.” She lied. “Come on, let’s go. It’s getting late.” 

The two sat stalling for a second more, both searching for something else to say but coming up short. When the heat finally warmed the car enough, they both sighed, realizing regretfully that there was nothing else to say. 

“Yeah, sorry. Let’s get you home.” Hardin put the car into gear, speeding off into the night.


	9. Midnight Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa changes Hardin's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: This chapter is about sexual intercourse. Eeeew gross. :) There’s some gross shit in this chapter y’all. Have fun. Feel free to send me straight to church after this. Can't wait for it to get flagged and deleted. If so, head on over to Wattpad to read it in full!

In terms of blow jobs, Hardin Scott had experienced quite an array. 

There was Caroline in grade school, the girl who scraped his sensitive skin with the jagged edge of her braces and almost scarred him for life. There was Taylor, the girl who gave him a twenty minute speech about how oral sex portrayed in pornography oftentimes degrades women. There was Kendall, the girl who worked as a porn star to pay her way through law school, who gave Hardin another speech about how empowered she felt from taking control of her sexuality. Then, there was Molly, who expressed that she wasn’t comfortable with blow jobs at all. Hardin had a great deal of respect for each of those women, and remembered his time with them fondly. 

But of all his memories, no matter how good, bad, or educational, he knew his memories of Tessa would not soon be forgotten. 

With her, it wasn’t just about sex. It was about the way she made him feel utterly bewitched by her every move. It was about the way she established a genuine connection with him, body and soul, that made every inch of his skin tingle with want. It was about the way her blue eyes stayed trained on his own as she took the entire length of his dick into her mouth. 

Tessa smiled around him as she watched his pupils roll into the back of his head in the flickering light of the tv screen. The undying urge to be close to him, to make him experience true pleasure at her hands, caused all of her inhibitions to erode away. As she felt the gentle thrum of his pulse between her lips, Tessa knew that she would do whatever it took to see Hardin’s wall of insecurities crumble before her. Her tongue slipped out to trace the shape of his shaft from base to tip, and he reached out to draw his thumb against the angle of her jaw. She could see the enchantment in his eyes—whatever she was doing was working to her advantage; Hardin was already at her mercy. 

“Okay. You’ve convinced me you’re not a virgin.” Hardin breathed, his words falling feverishly from his lips. 

The girl laughed in response, catching him off guard. “I haven’t started my convincing yet.” With that, she took him back into her mouth, making sure to squeeze the tip of his cock between her tongue and the soft pallet of her throat. When he moaned in response, she hummed softly in satisfaction, sending vibrations through his body. 

“Fuck Tessa…” Hardin restrained himself, letting his hands linger as they trembled beside her head. 

She caught his hesitation out of the corner of her eye and took his hand in hers without ceasing her movements. With his quivering palm in hers, Tessa placed his hand gently atop her head and allowed him to entwine his digits in her hair. The additional guidance of his hand set the pace, and soon enough, she felt his thighs begin to quake. To tease him further, Tessa licked lightly at his balls while pumping her hand along his shaft.

It was at that moment that he lost all control. He needed to experience Tessa as she had experienced him: from his superficial flesh to his innermost desires. “Come here,” he growled, lifting Tessa from her position on the floor before gently laying her down on the couch. “Your turn.” 

“What?” Crimson colored her cheeks as he settled between her clothed legs. “But I’m…kind of shy when it comes to that.” 

Hardin couldn’t believe what he was hearing. How could a woman, so confident in her ability to please him, be reluctant when it came to her own pleasure? “We don’t have to. But Tessa, I want to.” 

She stared up at him wide-eyed, still blushing as she licked his taste from her lips. “But I probably don’t taste as good as you do.” 

He answered by kissing her swiftly, his tongue battling with hers before he pulled away. “Like candy.” He watched her cheeks turn brighter. 

Tessa nodded as she hid her face in her hands. “Okay. If that’s what you think, then I want you to. But just remember that you can stop at any time.” 

Placing one hand on Tessa’s knee and the other beneath her vinyl dress, Hardin smirked as he bowed down to brush his lips against the warm skin of her inner thigh. “I don’t think I will.” He delighted in the way she gasped each time his tongue inched closer to the delicate lace of her underwear. When he finally slid the fabric aside with a swift movement of his thumb only to pause at the sight of her, Tessa cleared her throat. He craned his neck up to look her in the eye. “Yes?”

Speechless as she tried to ingrain the image of Hardin smirking up at her from between her knees into her memory, Tessa searched desperately for words but came up empty. Instead, she simply nodded and willed the man to continue. All excuses evaded her at that point, and her shyness rapidly melted away. Her fingers reached up to gently brush his unruly hair behind his ear. 

After giving her a provocative wink, Hardin returned to his previous spot and wasted no time before sliding his tongue across her dewy skin. “Fuck, your pussy tastes good.” 

Tessa coughed loudly, her face flaming with bashfulness. “T-thank you?” She nearly choked on her words as he continued to swirl his tongue against her. As he set an unwavering pace, the girl threw her head back against the arm of the couch and draped her own arm across her face to hide her elation. 

Her labored breathing encouraged him, rousing his interest as well as his dick. He used one had to keep her panties pushed aside while positioning the index finger of the other at her opening. “Can I?” 

“Mmhm…” Tessa whined, moaning loudly once she felt him inside her. That, in combination with the calculated flick of his tongue gradually pushed her over the edge. 

She grabbed a fistful of his hair and cried out as she came. Hardin felt her walls contracting around him and hurried to reposition himself so he could kiss her perspiring forehead. “Was that okay?” He reveled in the picture-perfect sight of her, disheveled and panting on his couch with her thighs squeezed together. He was lost in thought, racking his brain for any reason to reduce her to this state again. All he wanted at that moment was to be the source of her ecstasy and to never leave her side. 

Once she finally calmed down, the girl nodded. “Not bad.” Her insides were aflame. Every fibre of her being was focused on Hardin and on the way he looked at her as if she was the most amazing creature on earth. Though she was physically satiated, her mind craved more material to memorize. She cupped the other’s chin with her hand, bringing his face down until it was inches from hers. She watched him intently, satisfied when his pupils dilated as she whispered, “fuck me.” 

His hands shook and his heart began to beat out from behind his ribcage. This girl was trouble. With a grin he moved to hover above her, positioning himself between her legs while peeling her underwear away. “Gladly.” Before progressing, Hardin dutifully kissed her neck, sucking at her collar bone. Tessa inhaled sharply, groaning louder and louder as she felt his erection push against her. 

They stared vehemently into each other’s eyes, both hearts beating boldly as they shared a hunger for passion that could only be satisfied by the other person. Tessa’s urgent moans emboldened Hardin, and he kissed her neck with equal desperation. Just as Hardin prepared to enter Tessa, a jarring clatter resounded from down the hall. 

“The fuck was that?” Hardin jumped up, sliding his legs into his boxers before regrettably running towards the source of the sound. Tessa also leapt up, following close behind. The sound of their bare feet padding down the hallway echoed in the newfound silence. Eventually Hardin spotted the origin of the racket: a tissue box thrown into the hallway from Zed’s room. Scrawled across the cardboard in bold black marker were the words, ‘SHUT UP.’ 

Tessa eyed the message, petrified to think that someone had heard them. “I’m sorry, I could have been so much quieter.” 

“I’m gonna kill him.” Hardin grumbled. But before he could bolt into the bass player’s room to strangle him, Logan emerged from his room with a sly smile. 

“Which one of them pulled the old tissue move, Zed or Nate?” Logan whispered groggily as he eyed the box in Hardin’s clenched hand. “You guys can continue, by all means. Just maybe a little quieter.” He glanced at Tessa, whose face was as white as snow with shame. “No need to be embarrassed, happens all the time.” 

Now filled with anger at the implications of Logan’s statement, Tessa narrowed her eyes as she wondered how many girls Hardin brought back to the apartment. “I’d like to go home.” 

“I didn’t mean it like that…” Logan backtracked, reflexively shutting his door again when Hardin hurled the tissue box at his face. 

“Fuck those guys. God damn it.” Hardin took a moment to rub his eyes and contemplate his life before turning apologetically to his guest. “Are you okay? That must’ve been more embarrassing for you than it was for me.”

“You think?” The girl crossed her arms, hurrying back into the living room to gather her things.

Hardin followed close behind, shrugging back into his clothes and searching for his car keys. “I’m really sorry.” 

As emotionally charged as the situation was, Tessa couldn’t help but empathize with Hardin. He did seem truly remorseful, and he had treated her with respect despite his bad boy reputation. Even if he had done the same with several girls before her, she hoped that the memories they had created tonight meant at least half as much to him as they did to her. Plus, she didn’t discount the fact that he stopped himself from strangling Zed after catching her look of disapproval. Maybe she could change him after all. “It’s fine. I should really get home though.” 

“I’ll take you.” 

They shuffled around in silence for a while, both of them shivering on the way to Hardin’s car as they met the cold night air. While the engine revved to life, the two exchanged awkward glances, resorting to staring in opposite directions as they waited for the heat to warm the cabin. 

Eventually, Hardin spoke. “Look Tessa. I’m sorry the boys are assholes. But at the same time I’m kind of glad they stopped us.” 

“What do you mean?” She asked, fiddling with the fabric of her borrowed dress. Did he already regret being intimate with her? 

“I had a really, really good time.” He admitted, instantly calming her fears. “But I don’t want things to move too quickly. Especially because I don’t want you to get the wrong idea.” Hardin paused, reflecting on his words. “I mean, I do like you. But you know what I said about dating, it’s just not something I’m—“

“Shh.” Tessa interrupted. Her hand came to rest on his bicep, and she gave him a weak smile before she continued. “I get it. What makes you think I’m the one that wants a relationship? Just because you’re good with your tongue doesn’t mean I’m going to catch feelings for you.” 

Caught off guard, Hardin laughed. “Alright, alright. As long as you understand. I just don’t want to break your heart.” 

“You won’t.” She lied. “Come on, let’s go. It’s getting late.” 

The two sat stalling for a second more, both searching for something else to say but coming up short. When the heat finally warmed the car enough, they both sighed, realizing regretfully that there was nothing else to say. 

“Yeah, sorry. Let’s get you home.” Hardin put the car into gear, speeding off into the night.


	10. Don't Forget Where You Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa hears her boss having a sketchy conversation at work, then things get worse when Hardin asks her to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of my italics didn't transfer but just imagine all the text messages are in italics.

Tessa hadn't seen Hardin since they had hooked up a few nights ago. They had exchanged a few text messages, but despite her best efforts to connect on a deeper level, he seemed increasingly distant. Men growing distant after a hookup was something she was used to, but still wasn't prepared for, especially from him.

She ambled to the break room at lunch time, the unsettling feeling of rejection inside her causing a major loss of appetite. Tessa cursed herself silently for feeling bothered as she retrieved her lunchbox, only to sift through the contents at her desk and return them to the pail. The only remedy, she reasoned, was texting Hardin to see if he wanted to see her again soon. With a flutter of anxiety twisting her stomach, she hit send on a message and awaited his reply.

When nothing came, she decided to throw herself dutifully into her work by looking over a new manuscript. It was a fictional story centered around a drug cartel, and the story drew her attention away from Hardin successfully. Something about the main character—an older male who roped a young and innocent try-hard into his drug trafficking scheme—seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't place a finger on it.

At the end of the day when every page was reviewed, she checked her phone to see if Hardin had replied. Nothing. In a fit of frustration, she tossed the device to the floor and picked up the manuscript before heading to her boss' office.

Hardly anyone was left in the building. Tessa figured she must be the last one working besides Christian, but given her lack of social life, she figured there was nothing better to do anyways.

A light from Christian's office shone brightly into the dark hallway, and Tessa took the half-opened door as an invitation to enter. However, once the pads of her fingers met the dark wood of his office door, she picked up on a hushed phone conversation transpiring inside the office.

"Did you get it or not?" Christian's voice was low, frustrated. "I don't fucking care if they tried to lowball you. Did you tell them I sent you?" The publishing mogul reclined in his seat, biting the nail of his thumb nervously as the person on the other line spoke. "And they said they could have it when?"

Tessa leaned in, a stream of light landing perfectly against the left half of her face. She quieted her breath as she strained to hear more details of the conversation.

Soon, her manager let out a hefty sigh and rubbed one hand against his creased forehead. "Alright. It's not idea but we can work with it. Give me a call later tonight, on the other phone." He began to hang up, but the other person's voice piped up. "I said later, I can't talk now Hardin."

The manuscript slipped from Tessa's fingers and landed with a clammer on the floor. Christian swiveled his head and stared straight into Tessa's eyes before ending the call and scrambling to pull papers in front of himself.

From behind her, Kim appeared to squeeze Tessa's shoulder and help pick up the mess. "Don't be afraid to just barge in there, dear. I do it all the time." The secretary smiled, and Tessa flushed deeply as she thanked the other for helping her clean up. "You have a guest, darling." Kim called to her husband while knocking loudly on his door.

From inside the office, Christian stood and cleared his throat. "Sorry about that. Had to talk some sense into one of our authors...you know how they are." His eyes were unusually cold as he opened his door to the two women. "Were you waiting long?"

"N-not at all I just got here. I just wanted to let you know I finished reviewing this manuscript." Tessa held up the disheveled pile of papers, and Kim held up a stray leaf before adding it to the pile.

Christian took it swiftly, scanning the first page before stacking them neatly on his desk. "Thanks Tessa. Appreciate you staying late tonight but you can take off. We'll discuss this tomorrow." There was something heavier lying beneath the statement, and Tessa wondered if he'd seen her eavesdropping.

"Thank goodness!" Kim signed, pushing into her husband's office to kiss him lightly on the cheek. "It's about time we get going ourselves, sometimes I think you work your employees too hard." She winked at Tessa, who blushed once again before looking towards the ground.

"Alright, alright. You're both free to go. I have some stuff to wrap up, but I'll meet you downstairs in ten, Kim." Christian turned back towards his desk as Kim bid Tessa farewell and headed to the elevators, but as soon as she was gone, he shut the door slowly in Tessa's face.

The girl trudged back to her office in a state of shock. Did she hear Vance correctly? Was it really Hardin he talking so rudely to, or was it just her anxiety playing tricks on her? Shaking her head, she attributed it to the latter as she grabbed her purse and keys. Out of nowhere, her phone vibrated violently against the ground, and she picked it up after realizing she left it there.

It was him.

"Hey, do you wanna meet up soon? There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Great." She grumbled under her breath. As if she wasn't already nervous enough. Still, as she rushed past Vance's closed office door and rode in the elevator, she replied: "Sure." Maybe it would be a good opportunity to ask Hardin if he had talked to her boss lately. Either way, she was relieved Hardin wanted to see her again, and was looking forward to their meeting.

————————————————————————————————————————

"You're going to visit who?!" Tears threatened to fall from narrowed eyes. Tessa's small fists were clenched tightly at her sides, and she looked around the recording studio to make sure the other band members hadn't noticed her sudden outburst. 

Hardin pressed his lips into a line, resting his head in his hands after confirming that they weren't being stared at. "It's not a big deal." He repeated for the third time.

A nervous laugh slipped from Tessa's throat. "Yeah, going to visit your ex for a week after you got me to suck your dick is no big deal." She felt stupid and used, and her cheeks burned with equal parts embarrassment and rage.

"Look it's not like that at all." He reached up to touch her shoulder, but thought better of it as he realized how upset she was. "I think I even mentioned this a while ago. I already broke up with her and she just needs closure...I need closure."

They both looked listlessly through the glass of the recording booth the rest of the band fought over who should track their instrument next. Finally, Tessa spoke.

"Fine." She crossed her arms over her stomach, silently expressing her vulnerability. "I mean...I can't be upset I guess, since we aren't even dating." Her eyes dropped. She knew she shouldn't have let herself develop any kind of feelings, but she couldn't help it.

Hardin opened his mouth to protest, but he knew she was right.

"You're not going to like, sleep with her though, right?" Tessa's eyes were squeezed shut. She couldn't even stand to look at him as she asked.

The other shrugged, swallowing a lump in his throat. "I mean...I can't promise you one way or another."

Tessa's stomach dropped and she blinked away the moisture that had gathered in the corner of her eyes. "Wow."

"Hey, you said it yourself, we aren't even dating. I don't date anymore." Hardin attempted to smile, but she brushed him off. "Look. I really enjoy spending time with you. We don't need to complicate things. Can't we just get over this and finally put Molly behind us? Then I'll come back, and we'll hang out, and everything will be okay."

"Is that what you want?" She deadpanned, refusing to look in his direction.

"I think that's the best option. Don't you?" Hardin posed hopelessly. "It's really not as big of a deal as you're making it out to be."

Before she could answer, Nate came stumbling out of the booth with a huge grin on his face. "Hey you two, we're going for another beer run before recording the next song. Wanna come?"

Tessa took a shaky breath before standing up from her seat and smiling warmly at Nate. "Sure, sounds like fun." She glanced back at Hardin as she followed Nate and the other guys outside. Watching her go, he put his head in his hands once again and groaned before running to catch up with them.

————————————————————————————————————————

A few days later, Hardin left on a plane to Seattle.

"I'll text you. Probably not as much, but I will." He had said. "You can always text me."

Yet still, when Tessa texted to see how his flight was, he didn't respond. The day after that, when she texted to make sure he was still alive, he didn't respond. Tessa swore to herself that she would rather die than triple text, so she wrote Hardin off in favor of organizing her apartment.

While organizing a stack of business cards, she came across the card Luke had given her a while back. She remembered Step begging her to give him a chance, the she had been hopeful that Hardin would become something more than a friend with benefits. Now that her hopes were dashed, she figured it was the perfect time to give the self-proclaimed Sugar Daddy a chance.

With nerves of excitement building within her, she picked up the card and strongly considered dialing his number. Would it be another mistake, or would this finally be her chance to build a meaningful relationship? She wasn't sure, but knew there was only one way to find out.


	11. Temporary Fix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa gets frustrated with Hardin for ghosting her, so she cleverly seeks revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's a long one! But it's important :) Enjoy! Please also feel free to read on Wattpad and vote for my story! Thank you love u all!

It had been three days since Hardin left. Tessa had not yet received a reply to her text, and it was as driving her certifiably insane. "I was thinking about giving Luke a call." The frustrated blonde declared to Steph as they sorted through the latter's closet. "But I decided that I'm not petty enough to run to Luke just because Hardin is being difficult."

The other sat back on her bed, crossing her pajama clad legs. "You call having a guy you're dating spend a week with his ex 'being difficult?' I call it 'cancelled.' You should call Luke." 

Tessa folded another pair of ripped jeans with a sigh. "First of all. Why am I doing all the work here? When you asked me to help you organize your closet, I thought that meant you'd be helping too, not sitting in your pajamas watching Netflix while I do all the work." 

"But you're the Sagittarius. Don't they like to organize things?" Steph groaned as she grabbed a bucket of popcorn. 

"That's Virgo. Go ahead and look it up." The blonde frowned, spotting the little black dress she had worn on the night she and Hardin hooked up. "Second of all...I'm not dating him."

"I'll say you're wrong to both of those but let me see if I can at least prove this horoscope thing." Sticking her tongue out, Steph reluctantly took out her phone to prove her friend wrong. But after a few moments, her eyebrows rose and her mouth fell into a frown. "You just might be right about everything. If I were you, I'd dig out that business card." 

Tessa caught the sudden change in tone and crossed the room to join her friend on the bed. "What is it?"

Pulling the phone to her chest to hide the screen, Steph shook her head. "I know you said you're not petty but you might want to reconsider. At least for tonight."

"Just show me!" Tessa lunged for the phone, which slipped out from Steph's hands easily enough. With a victorious grin she eyed the page in question, but quickly became just as sullen as Steph had. "Oh...well fuck." 

Now more heartbroken than upset, Tessa handed the device back to Steph as she stood to clear her head. The post made to Molly's Instagram, showing her and Hardin smiling while walking a dog in the park, made her stomach churn. She had known he would be visiting her. But it wasn't until she saw the photo that she actually considered he might be enjoying it. 

"That doesn't look like he's breaking up with her in person to me." Steph added quietly, but the point had already been made. "Look...I know Molly. She's a pretty manipulative person and it probably isn't as rosy as she's making it seem." 

Tessa sat with her chin in her hands. The two sat wordlessly for a few minutes until Tessa finally leapt up from her spot. "Fuck it! I'm texting Luke." She dug out her own phone and began furiously messaging the older male. "Great. He said he's free tonight. Tell Eugene to meet us at the same place as last time." 

As Tessa began packing clothes into Steph's closet with a newfound energy, Steph nervously cleared her throat. "Um, slight problem. I called things off with Eugene."

It took a while for the words to register in Tessa's frantic brain. "You WHAT?" She pulled her phone out again, nearly going white as she read a new message from Luke. "No, you have to come! I'm not going alone."

Steph shrugged. "Sorry, I literally can't. Tristan found out about the arrangement and she said she'd leave me if I kept seeing him, so I stopped." 

"You said she would be supportive!" Tessa slapped a palm to her forehead. "What am I supposed to do now, you're the one who roped me into this whole thing and now you're not even doing it with me. He said he'll have a limo pick me up from your place in ten minutes, what do I do?"

"Hey, just because I'm out doesn't mean you have to be. Luke is such a sweet guy, and if you're really not dating Hardin, what's the problem?" Steph shoved a piece of popcorn into her mouth as she addressed the other girl. "You've got nothing to lose. I say go for it." 

Tessa stood conflicted in the middle of the room. On one hand, she didn't want to get involved with someone else when her heart was clearly with Hardin. But on the other hand, that picture had proved to her that he didn't intend on splitting with Molly. Even if he did plan to end things with his ex for good, he was sure taking his sweet time. "Let me see that post again." Biting her lip, Tessa examined the photo one last time. "Okay. Luke it is." 

Steph clapped in celebration. "You can borrow my red dress for this one. But if you bring it back with cum stains on it again I'm actually gonna kill you." 

"Shut up I did not!" Tessa's face burned bright red as she swiped the dress off of the rack. Her phone vibrated as soon as she finished getting ready. She swiped a tube of red lipstick from Steph's bag, bunched her curled locks into a quick updo, and borrowed a pair of silver heels. "The car is here. Wish me luck." 

Only rising to give her friend a hug, Steph laughed. "Luck! You're gonna need it. By the way...I'm waiting for the day when you finally get your own makeup." She watched the other leave before giving her own girlfriend a call. With the way Tessa's relationships were going, it made her truly appreciate Tristan for loving her so unconditionally, and she wasn't going to lose that to some old rich dude. "Hey babe. Did you see Molly's post?" 

"Yeah," came the other's reply, "I just hope Tessa realizes quick that Hardin's not worth it. If she thinks Molly's going to give him up easily she's got another thing to learn."

Steph watched Tessa from the window as the latter stepped into a black stretch limo. "She talks like she's over him, but I think she still has real feelings for Hardin. I guess we'll just have to wait and see." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The limo whisked her away to a little known area just outside of Pullman. For 25 minutes straight as Tessa watched the buildings outside her window grow sparser and sparser, she wondered if she had made a huge mistake. The driver had remained relatively tight lipped the entire journey, suspiciously refusing to tell her where they were headed. Perhaps she was about to be kidnapped and sold for her kidneys. But when finally the car stopped along a well-lit street lined with gorgeous weeping willows, she decided to sit tight and see how the night played out. 

Finally brandishing a smile, the elderly driver puttered around to open the door for Tessa and lead her to her destination. "Welcome to the Van Ness Golf Club." He announced, bowing politely and exposing the top of his pale bald head before escorting her down the cobblestone walkway. 

"What is this? I never knew this was here." Tessa looked around with her mouth agape at the surroundings. Each willow was decorated with brilliant, twinkling fairy lights. Rose bushes and hydrangeas decorated the walkway, which led to a towering mansion with vines creeping up its beige brick sides. "Who has the money to play golf here?" 

The driver chuckled as they finally reached the mansion's entrance. "It's a private club. Mister Luke Van Ness is the only member." 

Tessa blinked in astonishment. Steph had told her Luke was a billionaire, but the concept didn't fully register until that moment. Just as she was about to ask where he was, the man in question jogged down the stairs in a three piece suit to meet her. 

"Thanks Farnsworth. That will be all for the evening." Luke winked at his driver before handing him a huge roll of bills. Tessa thought she caught the image of Benjamin Franklin popping out from the stack. 

"Thank you Mr. Farnsworth," she added with a stutter, giving him a sloppy courtesy in lieu of a tip. "I don't know why I did that." Tessa flushed as Luke grabbed her hand to place a kiss on her knuckles. 

The older male took in her appearance, doing his best to comfort her instead of making her feel objectified. "Theresa, you look absolutely perfect tonight." 

She blushed again as he took her hand, leading her inside. "So this is all yours? Isn't it lonely playing golf by yourself?" 

Luke held back a laugh. "I invite my acquaintances of course. Sometimes I host parties, photoshoots, or fashion shows here for my modeling brand. There's a full set of bedrooms and suites so I stay here sometimes when the hustle and bustle gets to be too much." They walked past the grand foyer and its many diamond chandeliers. Original paintings decorated the walls, and an enormous white grand piano sat in the center. "Other times I reserve it for dinner with a beautiful girl in a stunning red dress." 

A bit uncomfortable from the flattery, Tessa simply cleared her throat and followed his lead. After going up a winding staircase, the two arrived on the rooftop terrace. Fairy lights sparkled on the balcony railing, and classical music played faintly in the distance. She could see across the entire golf course all the way to the lake. It was breathtaking for lack of a better word, but she kept her fascination mostly to herself. "It's nice." She admitted, siting down at the table set for two. 

"I hope you like lobster." Luke called for the chef, who brought two steaming plates of lobster tail to the table. "I would've started with a salad but I remember you saying last time that you prefer your main course first." The businessman grinned shyly, as if embarrassed by remembering the small detail. 

Tessa shot him a fleeting smile but it didn't reach her eyes. Despite all of the glitz and glamor, she couldn't stop thinking of her first date with Hardin at that tiny chain restaurant. Still, knew he was off having a wonderful time with Molly, and it hurt. Shaking the memories away, she focused on her current situation and vowed to let it distract her from Hardin. 

They mainly made painful small talk throughout the entrèe and salads, but by dessert, Tessa was practically bursting with rage. Luke was a nice enough dinner companion, but she wished more than ever that she could shove this luxurious evening in Hardin's face. She considered making an Instagram post as well, but was certain that her host would be offended. 

Looking across the table at Luke, he seemed to be smitten. He watched her attentively as she spooned each bite of the gold leaf ice cream into her mouth. "I hope you enjoyed the meal, beautiful. Is there anything else I can have my chef do for you this evening to make it even better?" 

Tessa nearly rolled her eyes. The revenge post was looking better and better every minute, and eventually, she decided that what Luke didn't know wouldn't hurt him. "Actually yes. Would you mind asking him to snap a quick picture of us? The scenery is just so gorgeous I wouldn't want to forget it." 

The business man smirked as he summoned his personal chef. "Thanks Henri, make it a good one for the lady." Luke handed the chef a wad of hundreds as he politely made his request. 

"Of course!" Henri agreed, taking the phone Tessa held out to him and asking the two to smile. 

"Actually," Tessa interrupted, "Luke would you mind scooting closer? To my side of the table. You know, just so we get a better angle." 

Luke was delighted to oblige. He was still cautious though, and stood a good few inches away from her as he smiled for the camera. 

"Actually..." Tessa interjected once again. She wondered how far she could push her luck. "Could you put your arm around me?"

"To get a better angle, I'm assuming." The older man chuckled nervously, but he did as he was asked.

"Actually!" As much as she didn't want to be leading Luke on, she needed this picture to be worthy of a jealous reaction from Hardin. "Could you kiss my cheek maybe?" 

This time, Luke looked genuinely confused as Tessa faced the camera and pretended to giggle. When she looked at him expectantly, prepared for the kiss, he suddenly looked as if he had remembered something important. "Actually Henri. Would you mind giving us a few moments? I think I have something for Miss. Young that would give her the perfect picture she wants." 

"I took a few already but please do let me know if you need any more later." The chef thanked his boss for the generous tip and retired to clean the kitchen. 

Luke turned to Tessa with a sparkle in his eye as she posted the picture on Instagram. He took her hand and started pulling her down the stairs as she tried to wrap her head around what was happening. "I have just the thing that will take your photograph to the next level. I think I have some in your size, I'm sure I do." He spoke low, as if he were talking to himself. 

"Wait! Where are we going?" Tessa breathed as she realized they were heading for the bedrooms. Her heart started to pound furiously. Was she ready to have sex with Luke just to make Hardin jealous? Or perhaps, she wondered, maybe Luke's plan was far beyond that. Perhaps he wanted her to star in a pornographic video. He did say owned a modeling agency, but she never saw any of his work. It could be X rated for all she knew. "Is Henri coming back?" She squeaked as Luke guided her into the master suite and closed the door. 

The host left her by the bed and waltzed straight into the closet to dig out some boxes. "No, I told him he could leave for the night." 

Tessa gulped hard. She had been taking self defense lessons for the past couple years, but she wasn't sure if she could put them to the test when facing real danger. Luke did seem like a respectable gentleman, but what if he changed his demeanor? What if he was a murderer? Could she fight her way out of the mansion with her bare hands if he suddenly pulled out a chain saw? She didn't know, and she wasn't about to stick around to find out. 

As soon as she began to tiptoe towards the door, Luke emerged from the closet with a giant white box tied with a silky red ribbon. At least it didn't look like a chain saw, but she couldn't be too sure. 

"What's that?" She kept one hand on a small switch blade she kept in her purse for situations such as this. 

The other stepped closer to her and her grip on the knife tightened. "Theresa Young..." His lips curled into a smirk as he ran his hands along the box. "You must know by now that I think you're absolutely dazzling." He took another step closer. "That red dress compliments the symmetry of your face perfectly. I just think your beauty would be better stated if you wore something specially made by me." 

By the third step, she could faintly smell his cologne. Her head was swimming from the wine at dinner, and now, she found that no matter how tightly she held the knife, she couldn't bring herself to reveal it. 

Luke's large hands untied the ribbon bit by bit, and Tessa knew she didn't want to find out what was in that box, dangerous weapon or not. "I think you'd just look amazing in..."

"I'm not going to fuck you!" Tessa screamed, squeezing her eyes shut. "And I'm not going to be in a porno either, so that's a big 'no thanks' to that lingerie you have in that box." 

Blinking in astonishment, Luke revealed the contents of the box. "...in these sunglasses." 

The two stood in silence as the big box of designer sunglasses was revealed. They were all red, the same shade as her dress. 

He looked at her, and she looked at him. Finally, Tessa spoke. "I'm sorry...I thought something totally different was about to happen. Sunglasses? What? So you aren't secretly a porn director?" 

"No."

"And you're not trying to do anything sketchy with me?"

"No."

Tessa was beside herself. She dropped the knife back into her purse at last and slung it back over her shoulder. "Huh. Well isn't that something." Confused, she took a seat on the bed and frowned as she tried to figure out how they got to this point. "I guess I can still get my picture then and be on my way..." 

The statement struck a chord with Luke, and he suddenly adopted a look of understanding. "Ahhh. It all makes sense now." He set the sunglasses down on the end table and came to join his guest on the bed at a respectable distance. 

"Sorry did I say that out loud?" She asked, and he nodded. 

"Let's play a quick game and you can explain if I'm right." He saw a look of trepidation flicker in her features before he added, "no funny business. Just a quick game of 'yes or no.'" When she nodded, he began. "Yes or no: you enjoyed dinner." 

"Yes." Tessa answered honestly, not having the faintest idea where it was going. 

Luke continued with a nod. "You loved the scenery." 

"Yes." 

"You only came over to make another man jealous."

Tessa opened her mouth to protest, eyes wide, but when she saw the seriousness in Luke's eyes, she honored him with an answer. "...Yes." 

The other nodded, only looking hurt for a split second. "At first I thought you were using me for a modeling contract. That's why I got the glasses. They're from my latest line and they're highly coveted. I figured if you wanted me to see how good you were in front of the camera earlier and I figured breaking these out would make you happy. I actually am looking for a curvy blonde with blue eyes for the new campaign anyways. But once I saw you didn't care or even recognize my line I figured making a guy jealous was the only reasonable explanation for the scene with Henri earlier."

Regretfully, Tessa put a hand on Luke's shoulder. "I am so sorry. Honestly. I really do think you're a good person. Well...I actually wasn't sure whether you were a murderer or not, but at least now I know you're not." When he gave her a light laugh, she smiled sadly. "I guess you must be pretty used to people using you for one thing or another as a billionaire, huh." 

"Unfortunately so." Luke ran a hand through his peppered stubble. "I didn't become a sugar daddy to have sex with younger women. I just started doing it because I realized pretty early that the women I attracted were only after me for my money so I embraced it. At least this way, both parties know what to expect." 

Tessa sighed heavily and put her hands on her hips. "You really didn't deserve this. The guy I'm after isn't even Mr. Perfect either. He's with his ex girlfriend now having a great time, and here I am at a gorgeous mansion with a nice guy, not even having fun because I'm too busy thinking about him." 

"Well there must be something you like about him." Luke pressed. "And there must be a reason he and this other girl broke up." 

Taking a breath, Tessa looked up at the chandelier and thought hard. "I like how I feel when I'm with him. Nothing matters, not money, not fame, nothing. He is doing pretty well for himself with his band but it's nothing compared to your situation. And I don't like that he does so much drugs when he's playing shows, I lost my father to drugs and I'm just scared that if I'm not there to protect him I'll lose Hardin too."

"I understand." Luke bit his lip before speaking again. "I lost my wife to addiction years ago. We had everything, money and fame, but none of it was enough to stop her habit." He looked Tessa in the eye and took her hand for the last time that night. "I just want you to know that it's not your fault. There's nothing you can really personally do to stop Hardin from taking the same path as your father...he has to want to change himself." 

"I'm sorry to hear that." She heard the words coming from Luke's mouth, and while she was sympathetic about his late wife, she still felt that if she was diligent, she could change Hardin for the better. 

"Best you can do is offer your support." Luke stood, tying the box of glasses back up before returning them to the closet. "You know what...despite the fact that you only came to make Hardin jealous, I actually do need a model for my campaign. I looked all over but wasn't able to find someone fitting the description...should've occurred to me sooner that you'd be perfect. What do you say, shoot a couple print ads for the sunglasses sometime and I'll cut you a deal. I really feel for you and that kid, you remind me of Charlotte and I in our heyday. How's 10K sound?"

Tessa was beside herself. "I...I don't know what to say." 

"I'll send you the papers via email in the next week or so, and you look over them and let me know what you think." He then walked a speechless Tessa to the door and called for Farnsworth to drive her home. Leaning through the window as she bucked herself in, he spoke again. "You don't even have to use it all for you. I'm in pretty good with the folks down at Pathways Rehabilitation Center...maybe if you do end up convincing Hardin it's a good idea, I could work something out there for him."

Tessa's eyes grew wide. Only minutes before, she had been holding a knife and preparing herself to be murdered. Now, Luke was offering her $10,000 to pay for rehab if Hardin ever needed it. She felt like an idiot for ever suspecting Luke had malicious intent. "Thank you," was all she could say as Luke tapped the roof of the car before it pulled away.

In her guilt, she decided to call Steph to let her know she was right about Luke being a good guy. "Hey girl." She said once the other picked up. "You were right. Luke is amazing."

On the other line, it sounded like Steph was typing furiously. "That's great sweetie but did you see Hardin's Instagram post?"

"No...what was it?" She asked, cursing her phone for not being able to access the internet during a phone call. 

"I guess he must've either fallen out with Molly or gotten super jealous over that picture of you and Luke because he just posted a picture on a plane back to Pullman."

Tessa shook her head. She couldn't possibly be hearing correctly. "No, that's not right. He's not coming home till Friday."

Steph paused before sending Tessa a screenshot. "Girl. He's on his way home right now."

Looking at the picture, Tessa's brow creased in confusion. It was true, Hardin was on his way home, and fast.


	12. Back For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hardin's back...but what is he hiding?

On Wednesday morning, Tessa saw a familiar face in the office. “Everyone,” Christian gathered all of the employees in the center of the room, a tight smile on his face. “I’d like to re-introduce you to our newest part-time employee.”

Standing close to her boss with a look of defeat, was Hardin Scott. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his dress pants and his head was held low. It was a complete contrast to the first time Tessa had seen him in that exact position a few months ago. He caught her eye and quickly looked to the ground. 

“Please do your best to utilize his help while he’s working here every Tuesday and Thursday.” Vance pat Hardin on the shoulder, but the latter shrugged away. 

After the welcome parade died down, Tessa finally made her way to the middle of the room. Hardin still hadn’t replied to a single one of her texts. “Can I speak to you in my office?” 

Hardin didn’t protest. He followed her silently all the way down the hallway and kept his eyes down. 

“What the absolute fuck, Hardin?” Tessa got straight to the point. “You don’t answer any of my messages, but the second I post a picture you don’t like, you fly all the way back home? Why are you working here again, just to keep tabs on me?”

His brows instantly furrowed and he finally met her eyes. “What picture?” 

Confused, Tessa narrowed her eyes. “The one of me and Luke?” When the other answered with a blank stare, it hit her that he hadn’t seen the picture at all. “Oops.”

“No, now I’m going to need to see this picture.” Hardin pulled out his phone and scrolled furiously through Instagram as Tessa tried to pull the device away from him. “What the fuck is this, Theresa? Who is this geriatric jerk?”

“He’s not that old!” The blonde shouted, struggling to remove Hardin’s large hand from her face so she could swipe his phone. “I only did it to make you jealous after Steph showed me that post of you and Molly!”

Again, Hardin’s brow creased. “What picture of me and Molly?” 

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” 

Back on Instagram, Hardin rolled his eyes. “I’ve had Molly blocked on here for months now. She’s probably blocked me as well with what I said to her when I went.”

“What did you say to her?” Tessa crossed her arms, intrigued. 

Hardin sighed and sat down at one of the chairs in front of her desk. “I guess we have a lot of explaining to do.” 

Sitting down in her big leather chair, she nodded. “You can start with this.” Luckily, the screenshot Steph had sent of Hardin’s plane post also had Molly’s post. “What’s your excuse? Looks like you two were having a great time together, doesn’t look like a breakup to me.”

Nearly bursting into laughter, Hardin bit his lip. “Steph showed you this?” Tessa nodded. “I must’ve underestimated Molly. She’s much more conniving than I thought. Tessa...this picture is from forever ago. Molly doesn’t even have that dog anymore. She definitely posted it knowing Steph would see it and show you. I shouldn’t have told her I fell for one of Steph’s friends.” 

Now feeling like an idiot, Tessa shifted in her seat. “You told her that?” 

“Sure did.” 

“Hmm.” Tessa relaxed her shoulders. “Steph did say Molly was pretty manipulative...maybe that’s what she was talking about.” 

“Sure is.” Returning to his phone, Hardin tossed his phone onto the desk. “So are you going to explain this?” The picture of Tessa and Luke shone clearly on the screen. 

“I told you, I only took this picture to make you jealous. He’s just a guy who gave me a modeling contract. I haven’t accepted yet, but I looked through the details and it looked pretty legitimate.” She pulled up the email on her phone and set it next to Hardin’s cell. “See? I even told him about you and he was really supportive. He would never try anything with me.” 

Out of curiosity, Hardin peeked at the contract. “That remains to be seen. But I guess that’s pretty cool. You are gorgeous enough to be a model.” 

They smiled at each other for the first time that day. “What really happened with Molly?” Tessa questioned shortly after. 

Hardin scrubbed a hand over his face. He looked exhausted. “I did exactly what I told you I would. I went there and told her that I met someone new and that, though I was sorry and still felt guilty for making her move out here for me, we can’t be together again. No dog walking involved.”

“And she just...agreed?”

“Well. Not exactly. She has it in her head still that I owe her. She put up a fight, of course and made up some fake shit to try and threaten me to stay. I told her it was over and she told me to leave, so I did. Was more than happy to.” 

Tessa was finding his story hard to believe. “Did you sleep with her?” 

“No. I just told you that I might so I wouldn’t look desperate and obsessed with you.” Hardin stated matter of factly. “I would never do that to you...even if I’m not ready to date. Just understand, Tessa, I really do like you. Might even...never mind. I just need some time to get back to myself after officially ending things with Molly.”

At those words, Tessa softened. “I understand that. Thank you for sharing that.” She tucked her own phone away and pushed his own lightly towards him. “So what are you doing back here at Vance Publishing? What about your working from home job?”

“This one is a little bit more complicated than I’m ready to get into right now.” Hardin stiffened and looked towards the door. “Short story is...I actually owe him a couple hundred favors, and helping out between my other job is my way of making peace.” 

“Owe him what?”

Hardin shrugged. “I just said I’d help him out.”

She felt as if she wasn’t getting the whole story, but she wasn’t complaining. At least she would be able to see Hardin more often. “So from all of this...I got that you like me a little more than you let on.”

A smirk spread across his lips. “Perhaps.” He became a little more serious before he continued. “I just hope you can understand I need some time. Not asking you to wait around for me of course. But maybe, if you want, we can just keep spending time together and see what happens?” 

Tessa instinctively put a hand on Hardin’s. “I’d like that.” 

Suddenly, Christian called to Tessa from the other side of the door. She jerked her hand away and told him to come in. “I see you’re having a meeting with your mentor.” The boss smiled at her, but kept his eyes trained on Hardin. “When you’re ready I’d like to see you in my office.” 

Hardin stood swiftly, his face grave. “Yes sir. I’m ready now.” 

“Let’s go.” He waved his hand, gesturing to Hardin to hurry up. “Tessa, if you could have that new manuscript ready by this afternoon, that would be great.” The two men left abruptly, but Christian forgot to close Tessa’s door as he left, and the faint sounds of their conversation traveled into her office. “You really fucked up this time, kid. Hope you’re ready to work off what you owe me.” 

She heard Hardin sigh. “Yes sir. Sorry sir. Maybe if I earn your trust you’ll let me back in…” Though she strained her ears, she couldn’t hear the rest. 

Whatever Hardin was doing back at Vance Publishing, it had to do with a lot more than a simple part time job. Tessa knew Hardin had just gone through a lot of stress, so she wouldn’t push him for answers yet. But as long as she worked alongside him, she vowed to figure out what exactly he was hiding.


	13. Tessa’s Diary: Part 2 - “Hey Angel (Part 1)”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween presents some unique challenges, and may provide some long-awaited answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is from Tessa’s point of view and is supposed to represent an entry in her diary. I write my diaries in a sort-of story form, so I thought it was fun to imagine that Tessa did too. It was originally supposed to be 1 part but it was too long so I broke it into 2. Enjoy!!

Walking into work the very next day, I was met with a barrage of employees in various masks and colored headbands.

Confusion registered on my face as I looked around the office to take in the new decorations: spider webs, skeletons, and a whole bunch of ghosts. I quickly checked my phone for the first time that day, shocked to learn that I had completely forgotten today was Halloween.

“Hey boo-tiful!” Kim rushed over to me with a plastic pumpkin full of candy and an ear-to-ear smile. “Grab anything you want, there’s no nuts in them so they’re safe for you to eat. Any fun plans tonight?”

I smiled back, grabbing a chocolate bar and shrugging my shoulders. “I guess I’ve been so busy I completely forgot. No plans yet.”

The secretary winked before her eyes shifted to the pantry. Hardin was preparing a cup of coffee, unaware of both of our stares. “There’s still some time, maybe that’ll change by the end of the day.”

With a piece of candy hanging out of my mouth, I hummed in agreement. Perhaps it would, but I didn’t want to force it.

Luckily enough, Hardin caught up to me as I was getting lunch in the cafeteria. He approached me with a grin as I shoved my tray along the buffet bar. “Not grabbing any of the shitty Halloween themed desserts today?”

I tried to hide my excitement by feigning indifference. “Hm. Guess not.”

He picked up an apple that was smothered with caramel to look like a pumpkin. “Are you sure? This one looks pretty awful...as far as deserts go at least. Looks like something you’d be into.”

I shoved him lightly, a smile breaking through my lips despite my best efforts. “Stop it. You have no idea what I’m into.” After he waltzed past me with his sandwich, I reached back to grab the apple before he could see.

Hardin paid for his lunch, slipping the cashier an extra few bucks to covertly cover my order as well. “Hmm, I know something I think you might be into.” He said, smirking at the apple on my tray as he led me to an empty table and pulled out two chairs.

“What’s that, new co-workers disturbing my quiet lunch?” I joked, and he waved me off.

“I thought you might want to come to our show tonight.” Hardin trained both of his eyes on me, the intensity almost making me sweat. “We’re playing a house party at some guy’s mansion. It’s not a date per-se, but it’d be nice to have you there I guess.” He tapered off towards the end, refusing to look me in the eye.

Everything inside me was screaming ‘yes,’ but I was still a little salty about his inability to date despite the fair reasoning. “Hmm...maybe.” I answered, enjoying the way the corners of his mouth dipped into a slight frown.

Clearing his throat, he busied himself with biting into his sub. Eventually, he stood. “Well. Good ole’ Steph has all the info. Swing by if you want.” When I nodded without looking up from my food, he began to leave. “Enjoy your quiet lunch.”

It was my turn to frown, and I wondered if I was coming off too cold. Sure, he made a point to tell me it wasn’t a date. But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t change his mind. “Fine!” I called across the cafeteria. “See you there.”

As he waved over his shoulder, I thought I saw him break into a grin once again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party turned out to be everything I had imagined a One Direction Halloween performance to be and more. Fans, friends, and other bands were floating around the backyard of the enormous mansion, dancing and partying to their heart’s content.

As with most Halloween parties, all of the girls had a lot in their cups and very little on their bodies. The amount of cat costumes I’d seen that night had reached an astronomical number, and I was glad I followed my gut and branched out.

“Aren’t you glad I convinced you not to be a cat again this year?” Steph elbowed me in the ribs playfully as we walked in together.

“I only threatened you with the cat costume so you would agree to do a couples costume with me.” I groaned, pushing out my lip as I observed the costume she chose against my protests. “Tristan has the flu, I figured you’d be fine being the Rue to my Jules, but nope. You had to be ‘Sexy Meghan Markle.’ Who’s even going to guess that?”

Steph rolled her eyes, searching for the drink table. “Nobody even watches Euphoria. It’s easy to see you’re a cute, sexy angel, but Rue’s Halloween costume is not sexy.”

“I think women in suits are hot.” I encouraged, but Steph wasn’t listening. As I tried to get her attention, it looked as if she had seen a ghost. “What’s up?”

“Shit.” She hid her face in the crook of her arm as she slid behind a pillar. “Jackson Miller is here. I owe that bastard like 60 bucks for weed.”

It was my turn to roll my eyes. “What happened to all that money Eugene gave you when you were still seeing him?”

“I spent it on weed!” Steph lamented. “I’m sorry. I gotta get out of here for a few minutes till I can think of an excuse.” With that, she dipped inside and left me standing by the pool.

Just then, Nate and Logan strode towards me with a couple glasses of whiskey in hand. “Hey Tessa!” Nate embraced me in a quick hug before pushing one of the glasses into my hand. “What are you doing all alone?” His Joker costume was pretty spot on, and for some reason it made me imagine Hardin as a gender bent version of Harley Quinn.

Shaking the image from my mind, I waved to Logan and took the glass. “I was just here with…” I scanned the crowd for Steph, hoping she would’ve come back for me, but there was no sign of her. “Never mind.”

Looking Logan over for the first time, I tried to stifle a giggle as I realized what his costume was. “Are you Billie Eilish?”

Nate and I both laughed as he nodded proudly, showing off his black contacts and grey wig. “You can’t tell me her music video for ‘Bury a Friend’ wasn’t sick as Hell.”

“It was.” Nate agreed. “Nice angel costume. Kinda funny, actually.” He clinked his glass against mine before looking around. “Hardin was around here somewhere...let me go get him and we can all hang before we go on later.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I scoffed, slightly offended, but he was already gone.

Logan took my arm and pulled me towards the dance floor. “While we wait, let’s see if someone will pay me to do that backbend Billie did in the video.”

After a couple of songs, we saw Nate coming back to the dance floor empty handed. Logan tried to flag him down, but Zed--also dressed as The Joker--came out of the woodwork to intercept.

“What the fuck, Zed!” We heard Nate yell across the dance floor. “I told you I was dressing up as Arthur Fleck!” He threw his hands up in the air and stormed back where he came from.

“Yikes, that was awkward.” Scrubbing the back of his neck, Logan called to Zed. “You just had to have a better costume and one-up our front man.”

Zed sneered at his bandmate and took a drink from my glass. “Why don’t you go check on him? Make sure he doesn’t cry his makeup off before our set.”

Swiping his hand across his face in disappointment, Logan reluctantly agreed. “Fine...just stay here and we’ll meet you.” With that, the drummer ran to chase after his singer.

I felt a little uncomfortable being around Zed without Hardin nearby, but as he soon reminded me, we were at a crowded party.

“Jeez, you’re the first girl I’ve seen all night that wasn’t dressed like a cat.” The bassist took another swig of my drink without asking.

Though I agreed with him, I was more upset about the alcohol--especially because he was already drunk. “Don’t you have your own drink?”

“Bartender cut me off at my 8th shot.” He answered matter-of-factly. When I rolled my eyes and began to search the crowd for a familiar face, his red eyes seemed to soften. “Sorry if I come off as rude. I’m really not a bad guy. Promise.” Holding out a hand, he invited me to dance.

“I’ve heard otherwise.” I said under my breath, but I took his hand anyway. We spun around wordlessly to a trap song for a bit before he spoke again.

“I’m really not that bad.” He pressed again as he leaned in closer. “It’s Hardin you have to watch out for.”

The statement made me pause for a minute, and I wondered what he was getting at. “What do you mean?”

My question seemed to satisfy him, and a lengthy grin stretched out between his cheeks. “He’s a pretty shifty fellow, Hardin. There’s things you don’t yet know about him. Things that would make you think twice about associating with a guy like him.”

All of the music suddenly sounded like it was playing underwater. “What things?”

Zed’s grin spread even wider. “You think I’m a bad guy...but Hardin’s true self will come through soon enough. By then it’ll be too late and you’ll wish you’d listened to me. You should stay away from Hardin Scott.”

“Stay...away…?” Zed had never been so frank with me about Hardin before, and I wondered if he had some real information stored away that I didn’t know about. Hardin could be a little mysterious at times, but it was nothing dangerous. At least, I didn’t think so.

“Talking shit about my brother?” I hadn’t noticed Landon come through the crowd with a short female until that moment. Was I already that drunk?

Zed swiveled around as he caught a glimpse of Hardin’s step-brother in the corner of his eye. “Fuck off or I’ll rip that shit-eating grin right off your face.”

Every word Zed had said to me being a good guy evaporated from my mind. “Come on now let’s not fight.” I put a hand on his arm to deescalate the situation as others on the dance floor began to look towards us.

Ignoring me, Landon got in Zed’s face. “Oh yeah? Like you ripped off Big Shot?”

The girl beside Landon grabbed his large hand to pull him away, but it seemed like whatever he had told Zed worked. Zed froze immediately and looked towards the ground. With gritted teeth, he begged Landon not to continue. “Okay man. Sorry. Why you gotta bring that shit up though…”

I had never seen Zed in such a submissive state before, especially with Landon of all people. Right when I was about to open my big mouth and ask what all of it was about, the girl gently pulled me away from the dance floor.

“Let’s give them some room to breathe.” She said, her soft voice lilting over the booming speakers. When we had finally gotten far enough away, she sat us down next to the pool and introduced herself. “I’m Nora, Landon’s girlfriend.” After checking to see that the other two guys weren’t heading over, she looked back at me with her brown eyes full of regret. “Do you want to know what happened?”


	14. Tessa’s Diary: Part 2 - “Hey Angel (Part 1)”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween presents some unique challenges, and may provide some long-awaited answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is from Tessa’s point of view and is supposed to represent an entry in her diary. I write my diaries in a sort-of story form, so I thought it was fun to imagine that Tessa did too. It was originally supposed to be 1 part but it was too long so I broke it into 2. Enjoy!!

Walking into work the very next day, I was met with a barrage of employees in various masks and colored headbands.

Confusion registered on my face as I looked around the office to take in the new decorations: spider webs, skeletons, and a whole bunch of ghosts. I quickly checked my phone for the first time that day, shocked to learn that I had completely forgotten today was Halloween.

“Hey boo-tiful!” Kim rushed over to me with a plastic pumpkin full of candy and an ear-to-ear smile. “Grab anything you want, there’s no nuts in them so they’re safe for you to eat. Any fun plans tonight?”

I smiled back, grabbing a chocolate bar and shrugging my shoulders. “I guess I’ve been so busy I completely forgot. No plans yet.”

The secretary winked before her eyes shifted to the pantry. Hardin was preparing a cup of coffee, unaware of both of our stares. “There’s still some time, maybe that’ll change by the end of the day.”

With a piece of candy hanging out of my mouth, I hummed in agreement. Perhaps it would, but I didn’t want to force it.

Luckily enough, Hardin caught up to me as I was getting lunch in the cafeteria. He approached me with a grin as I shoved my tray along the buffet bar. “Not grabbing any of the shitty Halloween themed desserts today?”

I tried to hide my excitement by feigning indifference. “Hm. Guess not.”

He picked up an apple that was smothered with caramel to look like a pumpkin. “Are you sure? This one looks pretty awful...as far as deserts go at least. Looks like something you’d be into.”

I shoved him lightly, a smile breaking through my lips despite my best efforts. “Stop it. You have no idea what I’m into.” After he waltzed past me with his sandwich, I reached back to grab the apple before he could see.

Hardin paid for his lunch, slipping the cashier an extra few bucks to covertly cover my order as well. “Hmm, I know something I think you might be into.” He said, smirking at the apple on my tray as he led me to an empty table and pulled out two chairs.

“What’s that, new co-workers disturbing my quiet lunch?” I joked, and he waved me off.

“I thought you might want to come to our show tonight.” Hardin trained both of his eyes on me, the intensity almost making me sweat. “We’re playing a house party at some guy’s mansion. It’s not a date per-se, but it’d be nice to have you there I guess.” He tapered off towards the end, refusing to look me in the eye.

Everything inside me was screaming ‘yes,’ but I was still a little salty about his inability to date despite the fair reasoning. “Hmm...maybe.” I answered, enjoying the way the corners of his mouth dipped into a slight frown.

Clearing his throat, he busied himself with biting into his sub. Eventually, he stood. “Well. Good ole’ Steph has all the info. Swing by if you want.” When I nodded without looking up from my food, he began to leave. “Enjoy your quiet lunch.”

It was my turn to frown, and I wondered if I was coming off too cold. Sure, he made a point to tell me it wasn’t a date. But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t change his mind. “Fine!” I called across the cafeteria. “See you there.”

As he waved over his shoulder, I thought I saw him break into a grin once again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party turned out to be everything I had imagined a One Direction Halloween performance to be and more. Fans, friends, and other bands were floating around the backyard of the enormous mansion, dancing and partying to their heart’s content.

As with most Halloween parties, all of the girls had a lot in their cups and very little on their bodies. The amount of cat costumes I’d seen that night had reached an astronomical number, and I was glad I followed my gut and branched out.

“Aren’t you glad I convinced you not to be a cat again this year?” Steph elbowed me in the ribs playfully as we walked in together.

“I only threatened you with the cat costume so you would agree to do a couples costume with me.” I groaned, pushing out my lip as I observed the costume she chose against my protests. “Tristan has the flu, I figured you’d be fine being the Rue to my Jules, but nope. You had to be ‘Sexy Meghan Markle.’ Who’s even going to guess that?”

Steph rolled her eyes, searching for the drink table. “Nobody even watches Euphoria. It’s easy to see you’re a cute, sexy angel, but Rue’s Halloween costume is not sexy.”

“I think women in suits are hot.” I encouraged, but Steph wasn’t listening. As I tried to get her attention, it looked as if she had seen a ghost. “What’s up?”

“Shit.” She hid her face in the crook of her arm as she slid behind a pillar. “Jackson Miller is here. I owe that bastard like 60 bucks for weed.”

It was my turn to roll my eyes. “What happened to all that money Eugene gave you when you were still seeing him?”

“I spent it on weed!” Steph lamented. “I’m sorry. I gotta get out of here for a few minutes till I can think of an excuse.” With that, she dipped inside and left me standing by the pool.

Just then, Nate and Logan strode towards me with a couple glasses of whiskey in hand. “Hey Tessa!” Nate embraced me in a quick hug before pushing one of the glasses into my hand. “What are you doing all alone?” His Joker costume was pretty spot on, and for some reason it made me imagine Hardin as a gender bent version of Harley Quinn.

Shaking the image from my mind, I waved to Logan and took the glass. “I was just here with…” I scanned the crowd for Steph, hoping she would’ve come back for me, but there was no sign of her. “Never mind.”

Looking Logan over for the first time, I tried to stifle a giggle as I realized what his costume was. “Are you Billie Eilish?”

Nate and I both laughed as he nodded proudly, showing off his black contacts and grey wig. “You can’t tell me her music video for ‘Bury a Friend’ wasn’t sick as Hell.”

“It was.” Nate agreed. “Nice angel costume. Kinda funny, actually.” He clinked his glass against mine before looking around. “Hardin was around here somewhere...let me go get him and we can all hang before we go on later.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I scoffed, slightly offended, but he was already gone.

Logan took my arm and pulled me towards the dance floor. “While we wait, let’s see if someone will pay me to do that backbend Billie did in the video.”

After a couple of songs, we saw Nate coming back to the dance floor empty handed. Logan tried to flag him down, but Zed--also dressed as The Joker--came out of the woodworks to intercept.

“What the fuck, Zed!” We heard Nate yell across the dance floor. “I told you I was dressing up as Arthur Fleck!” He threw his hands up in the air and stormed back where he came from.

“Yikes, that was awkward.” Scrubbing the back of his neck, Logan called to Zed. “You just had to have a better costume and one-up our front man.”

Zed sneered at his bandmate and took a drink from my glass. “Why don’t you go check on him? Make sure he doesn’t cry his makeup off before our set.”

Swiping his hand across his face in disappointment, Logan reluctantly agreed. “Fine...just stay here and we’ll meet you.” With that, the drummer ran to chase after his singer.

I felt a little uncomfortable being around Zed without Hardin nearby, but as he soon reminded me, we were at a crowded party.

“Jeez, you’re the first girl I’ve seen all night that wasn’t dressed like a cat.” The bassist took another swig of my drink without asking.

Though I agreed with him, I was more upset about the alcohol--especially because he was already drunk. “Don’t you have your own drink?”

“Bartender cut me off at my 8th shot.” He answered matter-of-factly. When I rolled my eyes and began to search the crowd for a familiar face, his red eyes seemed to soften. “Sorry if I come off as rude. I’m really not a bad guy. Promise.” Holding out a hand, he invited me to dance.

“I’ve heard otherwise.” I said under my breath, but I took his hand anyway. We spun around wordlessly to a trap song for a bit before he spoke again.

“I’m really not that bad.” He pressed again as he leaned in closer. “It’s Hardin you have to watch out for.”

The statement made me pause for a minute, and I wondered what he was getting at. “What do you mean?”

My question seemed to satisfy him, and a lengthy grin stretched out between his cheeks. “He’s a pretty shifty fellow, Hardin. There’s things you don’t yet know about him. Things that would make you think twice about associating with a guy like him.”

All of the music suddenly sounded like it was playing underwater. “What things?”

Zed’s grin spread even wider. “You think I’m a bad guy...but Hardin’s true self will come through soon enough. By then it’ll be too late and you’ll wish you’d listened to me. You should stay away from Hardin Scott.”

“Stay...away…?” Zed had never been so frank with me about Hardin before, and I wondered if he had some real information stored away that I didn’t know about. Hardin could be a little mysterious at times, but it was nothing dangerous. At least, I didn’t think so.

“Talking shit about my brother?” I hadn’t noticed Landon come through the crowd with a short female until that moment. Was I already that drunk?

Zed swiveled around as he caught a glimpse of Hardin’s step-brother in the corner of his eye. “Fuck off or I’ll rip that shit-eating grin right off your face.”

Every word Zed had said to me being a good guy evaporated from my mind. “Come on now let’s not fight.” I put a hand on his arm to deescalate the situation as others on the dance floor began to look towards us.

Ignoring me, Landon got in Zed’s face. “Oh yeah? Like you ripped off Big Shot?”

The girl beside Landon grabbed his large hand to pull him away, but it seemed like whatever he had told Zed worked. Zed froze immediately and looked towards the ground. With gritted teeth, he begged Landon not to continue. “Okay man. Sorry. Why you gotta bring that shit up though…”

I had never seen Zed in such a submissive state before, especially with Landon of all people. Right when I was about to open my big mouth and ask what all of it was about, the girl gently pulled me away from the dance floor.

“Let’s give them some room to breathe.” She said, her soft voice lilting over the booming speakers. When we had finally gotten far enough away, she sat us down next to the pool and introduced herself. “I’m Nora, Landon’s girlfriend.” After checking to see that the other two guys weren’t heading over, she looked back at me with her brown eyes full of regret. “Do you want to know what happened?”


	15. Tessa’s Diary: Part 2 - “Hey Angel (Part 1)”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween presents some unique challenges, and may provide some long-awaited answers.

A/N: This chapter is from Tessa’s point of view and is supposed to represent an entry in her diary. I write my diaries in a sort-of story form, so I thought it was fun to imagine that Tessa did too. It was originally supposed to be 1 part but it was too long so I broke it into 2. Enjoy!!

Walking into work the very next day, I was met with a barrage of employees in various masks and colored headbands.

Confusion registered on my face as I looked around the office to take in the new decorations: spider webs, skeletons, and a whole bunch of ghosts. I quickly checked my phone for the first time that day, shocked to learn that I had completely forgotten today was Halloween.

“Hey boo-tiful!” Kim rushed over to me with a plastic pumpkin full of candy and an ear-to-ear smile. “Grab anything you want, there’s no nuts in them so they’re safe for you to eat. Any fun plans tonight?”

I smiled back, grabbing a chocolate bar and shrugging my shoulders. “I guess I’ve been so busy I completely forgot. No plans yet.”

The secretary winked before her eyes shifted to the pantry. Hardin was preparing a cup of coffee, unaware of both of our stares. “There’s still some time, maybe that’ll change by the end of the day.”

With a piece of candy hanging out of my mouth, I hummed in agreement. Perhaps it would, but I didn’t want to force it.

Luckily enough, Hardin caught up to me as I was getting lunch in the cafeteria. He approached me with a grin as I shoved my tray along the buffet bar. “Not grabbing any of the shitty Halloween themed desserts today?”

I tried to hide my excitement by feigning indifference. “Hm. Guess not.”

He picked up an apple that was smothered with caramel to look like a pumpkin. “Are you sure? This one looks pretty awful...as far as deserts go at least. Looks like something you’d be into.”

I shoved him lightly, a smile breaking through my lips despite my best efforts. “Stop it. You have no idea what I’m into.” After he waltzed past me with his sandwich, I reached back to grab the apple before he could see.

Hardin paid for his lunch, slipping the cashier an extra few bucks to covertly cover my order as well. “Hmm, I know something I think you might be into.” He said, smirking at the apple on my tray as he led me to an empty table and pulled out two chairs.

“What’s that, new co-workers disturbing my quiet lunch?” I joked, and he waved me off.

“I thought you might want to come to our show tonight.” Hardin trained both of his eyes on me, the intensity almost making me sweat. “We’re playing a house party at some guy’s mansion. It’s not a date per-se, but it’d be nice to have you there I guess.” He tapered off towards the end, refusing to look me in the eye.

Everything inside me was screaming ‘yes,’ but I was still a little salty about his inability to date despite the fair reasoning. “Hmm...maybe.” I answered, enjoying the way the corners of his mouth dipped into a slight frown.

Clearing his throat, he busied himself with biting into his sub. Eventually, he stood. “Well. Good ole’ Steph has all the info. Swing by if you want.” When I nodded without looking up from my food, he began to leave. “Enjoy your quiet lunch.”

It was my turn to frown, and I wondered if I was coming off too cold. Sure, he made a point to tell me it wasn’t a date. But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t change his mind. “Fine!” I called across the cafeteria. “See you there.”

As he waved over his shoulder, I thought I saw him break into a grin once again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party turned out to be everything I had imagined a One Direction Halloween performance to be and more. Fans, friends, and other bands were floating around the backyard of the enormous mansion, dancing and partying to their heart’s content.

As with most Halloween parties, all of the girls had a lot in their cups and very little on their bodies. The amount of cat costumes I’d seen that night had reached an astronomical number, and I was glad I followed my gut and branched out.

“Aren’t you glad I convinced you not to be a cat again this year?” Steph elbowed me in the ribs playfully as we walked in together.

“I only threatened you with the cat costume so you would agree to do a couples costume with me.” I groaned, pushing out my lip as I observed the costume she chose against my protests. “Tristan has the flu, I figured you’d be fine being the Rue to my Jules, but nope. You had to be ‘Sexy Meghan Markle.’ Who’s even going to guess that?”

Steph rolled her eyes, searching for the drink table. “Nobody even watches Euphoria. It’s easy to see you’re a cute, sexy angel, but Rue’s Halloween costume is not sexy.”

“I think women in suits are hot.” I encouraged, but Steph wasn’t listening. As I tried to get her attention, it looked as if she had seen a ghost. “What’s up?”

“Shit.” She hid her face in the crook of her arm as she slid behind a pillar. “Jackson Miller is here. I owe that bastard like 60 bucks for weed.”

It was my turn to roll my eyes. “What happened to all that money Eugene gave you when you were still seeing him?”

“I spent it on weed!” Steph lamented. “I’m sorry. I gotta get out of here for a few minutes till I can think of an excuse.” With that, she dipped inside and left me standing by the pool.

Just then, Nate and Logan strode towards me with a couple glasses of whiskey in hand. “Hey Tessa!” Nate embraced me in a quick hug before pushing one of the glasses into my hand. “What are you doing all alone?” His Joker costume was pretty spot on, and for some reason it made me imagine Hardin as a gender bent version of Harley Quinn.

Shaking the image from my mind, I waved to Logan and took the glass. “I was just here with…” I scanned the crowd for Steph, hoping she would’ve come back for me, but there was no sign of her. “Never mind.”

Looking Logan over for the first time, I tried to stifle a giggle as I realized what his costume was. “Are you Billie Eilish?”

Nate and I both laughed as he nodded proudly, showing off his black contacts and grey wig. “You can’t tell me her music video for ‘Bury a Friend’ wasn’t sick as Hell.”

“It was.” Nate agreed. “Nice angel costume. Kinda funny, actually.” He clinked his glass against mine before looking around. “Hardin was around here somewhere...let me go get him and we can all hang before we go on later.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I scoffed, slightly offended, but he was already gone.

Logan took my arm and pulled me towards the dance floor. “While we wait, let’s see if someone will pay me to do that backbend Billie did in the video.”

After a couple of songs, we saw Nate coming back to the dance floor empty handed. Logan tried to flag him down, but Zed--also dressed as The Joker--came out of the woodworks to intercept.

“What the fuck, Zed!” We heard Nate yell across the dance floor. “I told you I was dressing up as Arthur Fleck!” He threw his hands up in the air and stormed back where he came from.

“Yikes, that was awkward.” Scrubbing the back of his neck, Logan called to Zed. “You just had to have a better costume and one-up our front man.”

Zed sneered at his bandmate and took a drink from my glass. “Why don’t you go check on him? Make sure he doesn’t cry his makeup off before our set.”

Swiping his hand across his face in disappointment, Logan reluctantly agreed. “Fine...just stay here and we’ll meet you.” With that, the drummer ran to chase after his singer.

I felt a little uncomfortable being around Zed without Hardin nearby, but as he soon reminded me, we were at a crowded party.

“Jeez, you’re the first girl I’ve seen all night that wasn’t dressed like a cat.” The bassist took another swig of my drink without asking.

Though I agreed with him, I was more upset about the alcohol--especially because he was already drunk. “Don’t you have your own drink?”

“Bartender cut me off at my 8th shot.” He answered matter-of-factly. When I rolled my eyes and began to search the crowd for a familiar face, his red eyes seemed to soften. “Sorry if I come off as rude. I’m really not a bad guy. Promise.” Holding out a hand, he invited me to dance.

“I’ve heard otherwise.” I said under my breath, but I took his hand anyway. We spun around wordlessly to a trap song for a bit before he spoke again.

“I’m really not that bad.” He pressed again as he leaned in closer. “It’s Hardin you have to watch out for.”

The statement made me pause for a minute, and I wondered what he was getting at. “What do you mean?”

My question seemed to satisfy him, and a lengthy grin stretched out between his cheeks. “He’s a pretty shifty fellow, Hardin. There’s things you don’t yet know about him. Things that would make you think twice about associating with a guy like him.”

All of the music suddenly sounded like it was playing underwater. “What things?”

Zed’s grin spread even wider. “You think I’m a bad guy...but Hardin’s true self will come through soon enough. By then it’ll be too late and you’ll wish you’d listened to me. You should stay away from Hardin Scott.”

“Stay...away…?” Zed had never been so frank with me about Hardin before, and I wondered if he had some real information stored away that I didn’t know about. Hardin could be a little mysterious at times, but it was nothing dangerous. At least, I didn’t think so.

“Talking shit about my brother?” I hadn’t noticed Landon come through the crowd with a short female until that moment. Was I already that drunk?

Zed swiveled around as he caught a glimpse of Hardin’s step-brother in the corner of his eye. “Fuck off or I’ll rip that shit-eating grin right off your face.”

Every word Zed had said to me being a good guy evaporated from my mind. “Come on now let’s not fight.” I put a hand on his arm to deescalate the situation as others on the dance floor began to look towards us.

Ignoring me, Landon got in Zed’s face. “Oh yeah? Like you ripped off Big Shot?”

The girl beside Landon grabbed his large hand to pull him away, but it seemed like whatever he had told Zed worked. Zed froze immediately and looked towards the ground. With gritted teeth, he begged Landon not to continue. “Okay man. Sorry. Why you gotta bring that shit up though…”

I had never seen Zed in such a submissive state before, especially with Landon of all people. Right when I was about to open my big mouth and ask what all of it was about, the girl gently pulled me away from the dance floor.

“Let’s give them some room to breathe.” She said, her soft voice lilting over the booming speakers. When we had finally gotten far enough away, she sat us down next to the pool and introduced herself. “I’m Nora, Landon’s girlfriend.” After checking to see that the other two guys weren’t heading over, she looked back at me with her brown eyes full of regret. “Do you want to know what happened?”


	16. Tessa’s Diary: Part 3 - “Hey Angel (Part 2)”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the Halloween party -- things get a little hotter than Tessa anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter contains mature content. Like. Graphic, sexy shit y'all. You have been warned.

“Do you want to know what happened?” Nora tucked her pale arms around her chest, a waterfall of onyx strands falling about her face as she made sure neither Zed nor Landon were within earshot. Her dark almond eyes looked hesitant, but it was as if she needed to get whatever it was off of her conscience immediately. 

“Okay tell me.” I’d waited long enough. By now, I had probably thought through a million scenarios, some of them so awful that they would most likely dwarf the actual news. Whatever Hardin was up to, it couldn’t be that bad.

Finally satisfied that nobody important was around, Nora took a breath. “A while back, Zed and Hardin used to sell drugs together. Landon always suspected that Zed was the one who dragged Hardin into it. One time, after Hardin almost overdosed, Landin confronted Zed and he uncovered a secret.”

“Hardin’s a drug dealer?” My body felt cold. I knew Hardin had been around drugs, but for him to be a dealer? It couldn’t be. He knew about my father’s history with narcotics, and when I told him how traumatized I was by his death, Hardin should’ve told me the truth about his past. 

Nora looked towards the ground. “Probably not anymore. I’m pretty sure they all stopped after what happened. The secret Landon found out...Zed and Hardin were working for a pretty well-known kingpin of the underground, his name was ‘Big Shot.’ Real ruthless guy.” Her sing-song voice was low, and she kept checking to make sure we were alone. “I don’t know exactly all the details, but Zed tried to rip Big Shot off for thousands of dollars and somehow, Landon caught on. Zed was trying to pin it on Hardin and Landon found out.” 

I always knew Zed was bad news. But framing Hardin? Risking his life for drug money? I didn’t understand why Hardin still associated with scum like Zed. I had to tell him. But Nora had other plans. 

“Landon never told Hardin because Zed agreed not to go through with his plan, and nothing came of it in the end. They both know if Hardin ever found out Zed even considered something like this all Hell would break loose. So it’s just a shameful secret Landon holds over Zed’s head to manipulate him as shitty as that sounds.”

I felt sick to my stomach. The amount of betrayal that existed between the two was always evident, but there had to be something else tying them together--why else would they still associate with each other after brewing such bad blood? My gut told me that Nora didn’t have the whole story. Something was missing. Still, I felt an underlying allegiance to Hardin. “I have to say something, don’t you think it’s the right thing to do? Why did you tell me in the first place?”

Nora sucked her lip in frustration. “You can’t. That’s not the whole story. I just wanted you to be aware of what was going on just in case…” she paused, shaking her head. “You can’t tell Hardin. Promise me.” 

As I opened my mouth, The Devil himself arrived. “They say if you speak of The Devil, he shall appear.” Hardin slid in behind me with the most gorgeous smirk I’d ever seen. Two little red horns protruded from his head, and a pair of plastic fangs sat in his mouth. “Hey, Angel.” Hardin grinned as he took in my costume. “What is it you can’t tell me?”

It suddenly hit me that this was why Nate found my angel costume humorous. “Nora was just saying...um...what was it you were saying?” 

“H-how drunk I am!” The other girl stammered, suddenly tripping over her white cat tail. “I wouldn’t want Logan to find out how completely wasted I got when I already promised I wouldn’t drink. But I guess the secret’s out.” She looked back and forth between us before seeing herself out. “I’ll leave you two alone.” 

She stumbled off towards the dance floor, leaving Hardin and I by the pool. I was more than tempted to ask him for answers, but now wasn’t the right time. It was all slowly coming into place, but with some major pieces still missing, I couldn’t tip off that I was even investigating before I’d solved the puzzle. 

“What a nutcase.” Hardin shook his head with a chuckle. “Sweet girl, though. Landon met her when she was hosting some weird Japanese art event and they just hit it off I guess.” 

I nodded, letting the subject go for the time being. “What exactly are you?” I examined his get-up, now only noticing how strange it was that his costume only consisted of mismatched teeth and a devil headband. 

“Satan, of course.” Hardin said proudly. 

“Satan doesn’t have fangs.” 

“Yes he does.” 

“I beg to differ.” I played with one of the feathers that had fallen off of my wing, and he flicked my halo. “Those teeth look ridiculous.”

Hardin bared them for me playfully. “I’ll show you how ridiculous they are.” He flicked his tongue lewdly between them, and it made me laugh.

“Fine. I dare you.” I challenged, but he seemed to be focused on our friends on the other side of the yard. 

We watched Nora, Landon, and the rest of the band regroup in the distance, and the whole conversation refused to leave my mind. “Hey,” I gently kicked the side of Hardin’s black boot with my heel. “Did Zed ever do anything...you know, drug related?”

Hardin wrinkled his nose. If he wasn’t already drunk, my question might have hit differently. “You want drugs?” He asked, cupping a hand to his ear as the music blasted. “I saw Steph doing some blow in the bathroom earlier, you wanna join?”

“No!” I threw up my hands, making my way towards the huge crowd that was gathering by the garage. “Just forget it. I just want you to promise me you won’t get involved in that world.”

Though he was tipsy, Hardin understood my serious tone and agreed. 

Not too long after, the boys played a set for the whole neighborhood to hear. Every single person at the party was singing along to most of the songs, and everyone was dancing shamelessly. Even Steph risked running into Jackson Miller to spin around in the crowd with me to a few songs. One Direction was definitely the highlight of the party, but it was Hardin’s ability to be both brooding and alluring at the same time while shredding guitar that had me hooked. 

Although I had sobered up by the end of their set, Steph had taken a turn for the drunker. During the last song, as the whole crowd jumped and cheered, Steph managed to punch me right under my eye. 

“Oh my God Tess!” She shouted above the noise. “I was trying to mosh. So, so sorry.” She gurgled an apology before doing another bump of coke and slinking off. Though I’d shared my discomfort with Hardin about the substance, I felt somewhat reserved about telling my good friend. She was a mess at parties, but at least I knew she was under control for the most part. Not like Hardin, who had a history of overdosing. That was different. 

I fought tears as I assured her I was alright. The bones in my left cheek were throbbing, and when the band stopped playing, I tried to find some ice. 

Hardin and the boys came back towards me after conversing with some fans, and I could already tell where their minds were headed. “Free weed in Jerry’s room!” Zed winked at his bandmates. “You lads in?” 

“Where’s Steph?” I asked, searching the dispersing crowd. 

“Oh, she’s already in Jerry’s room.” Logan laughed. “I think your brother and his girlfriend left too, Hardin. So no worries about him reporting you to the parents.” 

Nate put a hand on Hardin’s shoulder, and I silently pleaded with him to give good advice. “Why don’t you catch up with us later?” Nate suggested, and I breathed a sigh of relief. 

Hardin looked between me and his bandmates, but when he caught me wincing he cupped a hand to my cheek. “What the Hell happened to you? Get in a fight?” 

“Yeah, got caught between Steph and the mosh pit. I’m okay though.” I lied. 

Nate shook his head, already turning to leave. “You better take care of her, Hardin! We’ll see ya later.” 

Now alone together, Hardin’s tender side came through. “Let’s go take clean you up.” He mumbled, grabbing my hand lightly and dragging me to the upstairs bathroom.   
Most of the partygoers were still hanging outside besides the few smoking in the owner’s bedroom and a couple going at it in the kitchen. Once upstairs, it was finally relatively quiet. Hardin searched drunkenly through the medicine cabinet for some first aid supplies as I admired the bathroom decorations. 

The tub, which was filled with red dye, had a skeleton hand poking out of the water. Spider webs hung from the dimmed lights, and ghost decals shimmered in the mirrors. 

“Hop up here for me.” Hardin beckoned to the double vanity sink as he pulled out a couple of cotton balls and rubbing alcohol. 

The quartz felt cold against my thighs. “Are you medically qualified to do this?” 

Hardin donned a serious face as he pressed one of the cotton balls to my injury. Usually, he would have said something snarky. But he seemed focused as he blotted at the swollen portions of my cheek. “Just wanna make sure it doesn’t get infected. You don’t know where Steph’s hands have been.” And there it was. 

When he finished, I surprisingly felt a bit better. “Are you gonna finish it up with a band-aid, too?” I joked. 

“I don’t think you need one of those.” He leaned in closer until I could smell the vodka on his breath. The sounds of the party below us were muted, and the thumping of the bass line on the dance floor almost echoed the beating of my heart. “But I think you might need one of these…” Hardin pressed his lips softly to my freshly cleaned cut, and it made me flush. 

In the next moment, I found myself circling my hands around the back of his neck and wrapping my legs around his waist. The white linen of my dress was hiked up to my hips and as our tongues met, I was thankful I decided against underwear. We kissed for what felt like an eternity until I began fiddling with the buttons on his jeans. 

“Wait.” He breathed, breaking the kiss to stare intently into my eyes. “I think I remember a little angel telling me my fangs were dumb.”

“Shut up and kiss me.” I demanded, pulling him back in. 

“No, no wait.” Hardin pulled slowly away. “I think I also remember that I was supposed to show that angel why she was wrong.” 

Putting my hands on my hips and growing impatient, I let my lips fall into a pout. “I take it back, just kiss me.” 

Giving me a grin that sent shivers down my spine, Hardin dropped to his knees in front of the sink. “Sorry. A dare is a dare.” 

Soon, his lips and his sinful tongue met my thighs, and I figured he must really be The Devil himself. 

"Not so ridiculous now, huh?" Warm breath tickled my skin as he whispered against me. As shy and self-conscious as I usually was when it came to having a guy's face in my crotch, Hardin worked so tenderly and respectfully that I didn't mind. When his tongue slid across my clit I couldn't even formulate a response. How did he go so seamlessly from cleaning me up to eating me out? Either way, since he did both surprisingly well, I couldn't complain.

My fingers found their way to the roots of his hair, griping and pulling the long strands lightly with each rhythmic lick. The coolness of the sink did little to quell the fire burning within me, and I moved one of his warm hands under my bra. 

"Take as long as you need baby." Hardin hummed against me in satisfaction, the sound creating a gentle vibration that nearly drove me over the edge. He could sense that I was enjoying myself, and continued his ministrations for what seemed like a good half hour. Not once did he complain like other boys I'd been with, who would give up easily after the first two minutes. The party still seemed to be raging on below, and we were in our own little world. 

Finally, when my breathing became heavy and I couldn't stop the moans from escaping with the bite of my lip, he slipped a finger inside of me. It didn't take much longer after that for me to meet my breaking point. "Oh God...I'm gonna come..." 

"I got you Tessa." He encouraged, and in the next second I was squeezing tightly around his digits and trying to catch my breath. 

We locked eyes as he stood. I watched breathlessly as he licked his own fingers as if he'd just had dessert. This man was trouble. 

My eyes dropped down to the evident erection in his black jeans. Palming his dick through the fabric, I licked my lips. 

"You don't have to." Hardin looked lustfully at me with lidded eyes as he came to stand directly in between my open legs. "I'd much rather be inside you this way." 

I answered by unbuckling his pants and shoving his boxers to his knees. 

Caught off guard, the guitarist whistled. "Okay okay. Is that a yes though? I want to be one hundred percent sure I'm not taking advantage of you." 

"You're the one who's drunk." I replied. "I could be taking advantage of you." Reaching forward I held his hand in mine, and he squeezed it tightly. "I want you to fuck me Hardin Scott."

"I want to make love to you Theresa Young." 

He always had to find some way to one-up me, but this time I didn't mind. I pulled him back into a gentle kiss before his lips trailed down my neck and took purchase at my collar bone. His lips created a little suction and pressure on the tender skin there as he pushed steadily into me. 

Both pausing to gasp at the feeling, we adjusted slightly against the sink before making our own rhythm. 

As he thrust his hips, I held on to his shoulders tighter and tighter. I had wondered what this would feel like for quite a while--being this connected with him. It wasn’t at all what I had imagined. Hardin talked a big game about not wanting to be attached or be dragged down by feelings or labels, but the passion with which he satisfied me was hard to fake. 

After a while the novelty of fucking on the bathroom counter wore off, and as my ass became sore I stood and swiveled to face away from him. 

"Wanna stop?" He asked, a hint of worry in his breathy vocals. "Was I too rough?" 

I watched Hardin wipe his perspiring forehead with the back of his hand from where I stood in front of the mirror. "No, I'm okay. Can we try it like this?" Admiring our joint reflection, I pressed my back flush against his abdomen. 

"You're one naughty angel." He joked, and I swatted his shoulder in protest. Yet still, he obliged. 

Being able to watch Hardin and I derive pleasure from each other's bodies was an entirely new experience. I watched his brow crease as he increased his pace. I watched his hands slide up my curvy body to settle against my chest. I watched him whisper sweet nothings against my ear as we both became one. 

Suddenly, he mumbled something strained to me, but I couldn't understand him. 

"What was that?" I panted, moving back into him. 

"The pill." He half-asked half-cried. But before I could answer, I felt him exploding inside me. Hardin pulled out as soon as he realized, cursing himself. "Sorry. Tried. You said you had birth control though right?" 

It then occurred to me that we had forgotten to use a condom. I almost wanted to slap myself. "No! I didn't say that." I began cleaning myself up, wondering how I could've possibly missed that detail. 

"Fuck. I'll get you one of those blue pills then. It's on me." 

"Thanks...that's probably a good idea." I adjusted my costume and crossed my arms over my stomach. I looked at the decor in the bathroom again, suddenly feeling as if I had outgrown Halloween. "Do you mind if we go now...? We can just walk to the corner store and come back." 

"Sure. Let's go." Zipping his pants, Hardin nodded and beckoned me to follow him out of the house. 

So many crazy things had already transpired that night, I wouldn't have even been surprised if I did end up pregnant. But on the way out of the house, as we passed several people doing various drugs, I didn't know if I trusted Hardin Scott to ever father a child. Hopefully, as more details come into place, I'll learn that his drug dealing days were long gone. But all I can do is hope.


	17. Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Hardin head to the convenience store to grab the morning after pill. But, things get a little more serious than they were anticipating.

Tessa and Hardin slipped quietly from the party and into the street. The music faded away with each step against the sidewalk, and their silence grew increasingly awkward by the second. After a few paces, the only sounds were the soft clicking of Tessa’s heels against the concrete, accompanied by Hardin’s nervous breathing.

Eventually, the wordless walk took a toll on the girl, and she cleared her throat to speak. “Why are you losing your shit?” She asked, noting his sudden jitters.

Hardin took a moment to reply, first shifting his eyes towards the intersection to ensure there were no cars coming before they crossed. “I...nothing. It’s just, I can’t say I’ve ever done this before.”

Shock registered on Tessa’s face as she stopped in the middle of the street. “Wait. You’ve never gotten a girl the morning after pill before?” She looked as if she were about to laugh.

On the other hand, Hardin looked as if he were about to throw up. “Shut up.”

She was in disbelief. Though the other seemed to have a tough exterior and came off as mature beyond his years, Tessa was quickly learning that he wasn’t as experienced as he made himself seem. Still, it didn’t put her off. Instead, she wrapped her hand around his as they walked across the empty street together. “Can’t believe you’re getting all bothered over a little white pill. You know what you just did to me, right? I figure that would have thrown you through a bigger loop than this.”

Usually the confident one, it was now Hardin’s turn to flush. “It’s different, okay?”

“How so?” Tessa only let the other’s hand fall to adjust the halo on her head. “If you’re old enough to fuck, you’re old enough to know how to prevent a pregnancy.”

“It’s not that!” Hardin countered. Though no one was around, he lowered his voice and looked around him. “It’s just that--”

“Oh wait, we’re here. Come on, get your wallet out.” Tessa interrupted, hurrying into the convenience store.

He followed after her, biting his tongue and feeling a great sense of relief that he didn’t have to reveal the thoughts that were truly tearing him apart.

The angel scanned the aisles, pushing past shelves of candies, makeup, and innocent things to make a beeline straight for the condom aisle. Hardin had just walked in after her when she turned around with a little pink and blue box in her hands. “Here. Take this. You can pick out some condoms too, then meet me at checkout. I’m getting a slushie.”

He took the box from her, watching her turn in the aisles and head towards the back. After grabbing the largest cup in the stack, Tessa pulled the lever on every single flavor, mixing them all together into one large, slush-colored concoction. “You’re supposed to pay for that first,” Hardin called, but Tessa paid him no mind.

Instead, she popped a lid on and started slurping. The whole scene turned him on again for some strange reason, and he had to remember that it was his dick that got him into this problem in the first place.

After shaking the thoughts away, he grabbed a random pack of contraceptives and headed for the counter. “Just these two, please.” He dug his wallet out of his tight pants pocket, only to be met with a disapproving stare from the older man behind the counter.

“Wait!” Tessa called, hurrying towards him with the slushie in tow. “Pay for this too.” Drops of blue and pink icy splashed all over the floor as she ran, but she didn’t notice.

Instead of being annoyed, Hardin was highly entertained. “Oh, and this too.”

Again, the man behind the counter frowned. “How old are you kids?” He asked, leaning over the counter to take a look at the selection of items before itching his mustache.

“Just ring us up.” Tessa stared back at the man, her sparkling eyes stern. “My body, my choice.”

The store employee leaned back once more, putting both of his hands up in defense. “Alright, alright. Just making sure you young people are making responsible choices.”

“You heard the lady,” Hardin asserted with a sideways grin as he playfully slapped Tessa on the ass. “Her body, her choice. Are you gonna scan the damn birth control and condoms, or should we take our business elsewhere...Carl?” He read the man’s name tag, holding some cash out expectantly.

Finally, Carl scanned the items, keyed in the slushie, and handed Hardin a tiny paper bag without another word.

“Thanks!” Tessa turned on her heels, walking back out the same way she came.

Hardin was completely mesmerized with Tessa’s sudden confidence. He wondered if alcohol had something to do with it, or possibly the sex, but he wanted to see her like this all the time. As thoughts floated around in his head, she caught his attention.

“Hey Hardin?” Tessa asked, grabbing the tiny cardboard box out of the bag as they walked back. “So what was it that you were going to say earlier, before we walked into the store?”

“Huh?”

Without looking directly at him, she drank her drink and popped one of the round pills into her mouth. “You were saying something like, how you’ve never gotten the pill for a girl before and how that made you nervous.”

Hardin’s cheeks burned red. “I’ve gotten the pill for a girl before.” He desperately hoped that his companion would drop the subject. Revealing his train of thought to her really wasn’t high on his list of things he ever wanted to do.

Unaware, she pressed him further. “Then what is it?!”

While he admired her confidence, he wished she would realize that he wasn’t as open as she was. Still, he realized that hiding it wasn’t worth it. After taking a breath, he spoke softly. “I...I was just thinking. I’ve never gotten the pill for a girl I actually liked. And I was thinking how it’s kind of a shame...because we would’ve made some beautiful babies together.”

Tessa was caught so far off guard, she dropped her slushie in the middle of the street. Colored liquid splashed all over the road, covering her white dress in residual juice. “...what?”

Just then, her phone rang, saving both of them from an awkward conversation. “Fuck. It’s Carol.”

“Who?” Hardin picked the cup up off of the ground, shoving it into one of the neighbor’s trash cans.

“My mother.” Tessa fished her cellphone out of her purse, walking ahead of Hardin back towards the party. “Hi. Yea, I’m fine mom. What else would I be doing on Halloween night?”

The conversation went on for a while, seemingly normal enough. However, as they reached the house where the party was, Tessa lingered out front.

“You mean this Thanksgiving?” Tessa’s brows shot up before furrowing above her narrowed eyes. “Are you sure…? Anyone?” The girl brought a thumb nail to her lips, chewing slightly as her eyes flicked towards Hardin. “Hmmm. Okay. Maybe. See you then.”

Now, it was Hardin’s turn to ask the questions. “What was that about?”

Seemingly surprised that she would now have to reveal something before she was ready, Tessa’s eyes went wide for a second. He cocked an eyebrow, crossing his arms and holding out the paper bag as to remind her what had just transpired. With a sigh, she relented. “Fine. My mom is hosting Thanksgiving in California this year. I wanted to know if you’d come with me.”

Hardin was beside himself. Of all the things he had expected, this was surely not one of them. “Like...fly out there? On a trip with you? To your mother’s house?” With each pause, he felt even more confused by the words coming out of his mouth. “For Thanksgiving?”

“Yes, silly! Don’t worry, she’ll pay for the flights and everything. Vance is giving us a couple days off around then, anyways. So...what do you say?” Tessa asked as they both walked into the party, hand in hand.

“We’ll see.” Hardin replied calmly. But inside, his heart was beating a million miles per hour. Things with Tessa were quickly becoming more serious than he had originally anticipated, and that was frightening. Was it all too much, or was it just beginning?


	18. Steal My Girl (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Hardin fly to California to spend Thanksgiving with Carol.

A few weeks later, the two were on a plane to LAX. The airports were swarming with travelers, all attempting to visit family during the Thanksgiving holiday. When they finally arrived at Tessa’s mother’s house, Hardin could not believe his eyes.

Carol Young lived in a sprawling ranch style house adjacent from a private Malibu beach. It had to have cost at least a couple million. With floor to ceiling windows, an open concept layout, and modern touches that flowed throughout the house all the way to the bronze door handles, Carol’s home was a sight to behold.

For Tessa, it was just another example of typical, opulent Carol. To her, all of the furnishings were garish, and the interior, cold. Tessa waltzed into the large marble foyer, depositing her shoes and bags by the staircase before calling out to her mother. “Mom, we’re here!”

While Tessa seemed somewhat at home here, Hardin was afraid to move in case he accidentally broke something expensive. His eyes darted uncomfortably from a priceless painting to a masterful vase. Though he had understood that Tessa was well off, it never before occurred to him that she came from so much money. Not that it mattered, of course. But the fact still did surprise him.

The woman of the hour appeared at the top of the stairs in the next instant like a phantom. She was dressed in a blue silk robe, and her blonde tresses were woven tightly into a bun. As always, she donned a full face of makeup. Her thin lips barely curled upwards when she caught sight of her daughter, but when she saw Hardin, her eyes grew wide and her mouth molded into a frown. She was younger than Hardin had expected, but much more frigid. “Theresa, please tell me this is the cab driver.”

As her mother waltzed down the stairs, Tessa rolled her eyes. “No, mom. This is Hardin Scott, we work together.”

Hardin began to sweat. He had encountered a wide range of people throughout his life: drug dealers, scammers, gang members, and drug dealers. But never before had a person scared him so deeply as Carol Young did. Anxiously, he extended the woman an outstretched hand. “Pleased to meet you. Thanks for letting us stay.”

Without reciprocating the gesture, Carol ignored him and swiveled her head towards Tessa. “What is the meaning of this?”

“You said I could bring anyone!” Tessa huffed.

Carol shook her head, rubbing her temples in frustration. “Yes, I obviously meant a _female_.”

“Well, it’s too late for that now, you should’ve clarified.”

As the older blonde opened her mouth to speak, she suddenly realized Hardin was still holding his hand out and shaking like a leaf. Biting her lip in a similar fashion to her daughter, Carol tilted her head and forced herself to grip the other’s palm. “Hi, I’m Theresa’s mother, Carol. Please keep in mind this is my house, and you both will abide by my rules.”

“Yes ma’am.” Hardin had never said such things in his life, but he felt like it was the right thing to say.

Tessa shot her mom a smug grin, to which her mother responded with a swift roll of her eyes. “You two must be hungry.” Carol said, pacing into the enormous kitchen with bare feet. “We don’t have much of anything today because obviously there’s going to be a lot of food tomorrow. But there’s leftover lasagna in the fridge if you’d like that.”

“Whatever is fine.” Tessa confirmed, signaling to Hardin to remove his shoes before they followed Carol into the kitchen.

As they sat awkwardly around the dining table waiting for the microwave to stop, an unwelcome tension built between Carol and Hardin. She was already judging his unkempt hair and punk rock outfit. He was attempting to prove without words that he fit in to their wealthy world.

Finally, Tessa came between them. “So...what’s the plan for tomorrow?”

Carol broke her judgmental stare to look at her daughter. She adjusted the cardigan on Tessa’s shoulders, pulling it closed over her tank top. “First of all, you’re going to wear the dress I bought you. It doesn’t hurt to be a little modest sometimes. Then, you’re going to help me cook, set the table, clean, and then we’ll eat.” An uncharacteristic smile flashed across her face.

Just as Tessa was about to ask who else was coming, the lasagna finished cooking and Carol hurried to retrieve it.

Hardin smirked awkwardly at his companion, and she held his hand beneath the table. “You’re doing okay.” She teased, squeezing his clammy palm.

“Here.” Carol placed two steaming plates of lasagna on the table, but her demeanor was still cold. Hardin silently wished he could warm her personality up in the microwave for a few minutes.

“It’s good.” Tessa complimented, not looking up from her plate. “Wish you could’ve cooked half as well when I was growing up.”

Carol frowned. “Well, your daughter is bound to say the same to you since you never cared to learn from me.” When Tessa and Hardin exchanged glances, she pressed her lips into a tight line. “So, Hardin. Don’t you have your own family to spend time with this Thanksgiving?”

“My mum lives in England.” He replied as politely as he could, but his hand clenched in anger beneath the table. Tessa ran her thumb over his closed fist to calm him. “I’ll be visiting for Christmas.”

“That’s nice, I guess.” Carol reached over to dab a napkin on her daughter’s face. It seemed like there were plenty more questions she could have asked, but that she just didn’t care to get to know the degenerate sitting at her dining table. “I have some emails to send out. Make sure to clean the dishes when you’re done.” With that, she waltzed out of the kitchen, her blue robe fluttering behind her as she left.

After stuffing another fork full of food into her mouth, Tessa looked up at Hardin. “Well. That’s my mother for you.”

“Yikes.” Hardin let out a low whistle. “I thought you had a stick up your ass when I first met you, but after meeting her…”

Tessa kicked him playfully beneath the table. “Don’t you dare finish that sentence.” She looked out past the large sliding doors towards the beach. The sun was still warm, but it was beginning to disappear behind the vibrant clouds. “She’s not coming down for the rest of the night.”

He could see the longing in Tessa’s eyes as she watched the waves upon the shore. Smiling, he gathered their plates and headed to the sink. “I’ll get the dishes. You go.” Hardin gestured to the shore, and Tessa’s face lit up.

  
“Thank you.” She kissed the other on the cheek. “Carol will lighten up by tomorrow morning. Promise.”

“I sure hope so.” Hardin smiled.

The warm beach air was a stark contrast from the snowy skies back in Pullman. Tessa buried her toes in the sand, listening for a moment to the gentle crash of calm waves on the shore. This private beach was one of the only reasons she had agreed to spend Thanksgiving with her mother. That, and the fact that she was successfully able to sneak Hardin along.

Her relationship with Carol wasn’t enough to warrant frequent visits, but it wasn't broken enough to cut it off completely. Though her mother had grown distant after Tessa’s father’s death, Tessa knew Carol still loved her though she was bad at showing it. She knew Carol had only purchased this giant house in Malibu to escape the memories of her late husband back in Washington. As she felt the breeze blowing through her hair, she realized she couldn’t blame her for leaving.

Tessa breathed in the smell of saltwater, wondering how tomorrow’s dinner would go, and which guests Carol had invited. She almost didn’t notice Hardin sneak up behind her until the latter embraced her in a hug. She felt him press warm lips to the soft skin of her neck, and they both gazed at the sunset together.

“She’s going to make you sleep on the couch, you know.”

Hardin chuckled against Tessa’s neck, squeezing her softly. “That won’t last long. We both know I’m going to be right up in your room once she falls asleep.”

The other smiled, realizing something for the first time. Although they had “slept together,” they still had not once _slept together_. “I don’t know about that. It would be our first time spending the night in the same bed.”

“Hm. I suppose so.” He imagined the look on her mother’s face, finding them together in the early hours of the morning, or even worse, walking in on them fucking in the middle of the night. Hardin smirked, pleased at the thought. “She’d freak out if she knew, I bet.”

“Actually, I’m not sure. I’ve never brought a boyfriend home before.” Once the words left her mouth, she felt Hardin tense up.   
  
He let her go, just to stare solemnly into her eyes. “Tessa…” He looked apologetic, but wouldn’t say the words as he gently gripped her hand.

She knew exactly what that look meant, and she felt anger brewing within her. “If you aren’t my boyfriend, then what are you?” She jerked her hands from his. “What are we, Hardin?”

“I..”

“No. No excuses. Look at us, we’re literally spending Thanksgiving with my mother, if that’s not a relationship then what is?” She plopped down in the sand a few feet away, drawing her cardigan around bare shoulders as she tucked her knees up to her chin. “We’ve already been through a lot together so what is it? Is it Molly?”

“Stop it.” He came to join her, settling in among some seashells. “You know it’s nothing like that. I have feelings for you, Tessa. More so than anyone I’ve ever known. That scares me more than anything.” He stared out towards the horizon, pausing as the last of the orange light disappeared behind pink and red clouds. “Just give me time.”

Tessa bit her lip. “I don’t have all the time in the world. I’m not going to wait around forever.”

The notion quickened Hardin’s heartbeat. It wasn’t as if he didn’t want to give all of himself to her right there and then. He truly did care for this woman. But there were so many unsolved problems in his life that he couldn’t stand to drag her into--he figured the best course of action was to keep her at a distance while he worked them out. Yet, Hardin was selfish. If he were smart, he would have told her to stay far away. He couldn’t. As soon as he met her, he knew he needed this short, curvy blonde in his life at all times. “You won’t have to. I just have to get my life in order.”  
  


“Classic, it’s not you, it’s me. Right?”

“No. That’s not what I’m saying.

Tessa let out a frustrated groan. “We’ve figured nothing out. I still don’t know what we are.”

He gazed at her, sympathy weighing in his eyes as the wind tousled his hair. “How about we stop stressing trying to put a label on things, and we just enjoy each other’s company?”

“That’s just something men say when they’re afraid of commitment.” Tessa mumbled, taking a small shell into her hands and running her thumb over it.

“There’s no one else. “

“Then just do it!” After throwing the tiny shell at Hardin, she crossed her arms. “For me.”

Hardin took the shell into his hands next, placing it down beside the others. Eventually, he put a finger beneath Tessa’s chin and turned her face gently towards him. “I’m begging you. Just hold out a little bit longer for me. I just want to ensure I’m the best version of myself for you. Someone you’d be happy to call your boyfriend. Your fiance. Your husband.” He dropped his hand, raking his fingers through the sand. “Please. And if you get tired of waiting, you’re free to leave.”

Those words were exactly what she wanted to hear. She smiled, but couldn’t let him see it. “Fine.”

Now having an answer, Hardin stood swiftly, picking Tessa up by her middle and throwing her over his shoulder.

“No! Hardin, don’t you dare!” She shouted and giggled as he headed towards the water, threatening through laughter that he was going to toss her in.

“Oh yes, I do.” He challenged, bringing them both closer and closer to the crashing waves.

A few seconds later, a large wave snuck up on them, knocking Hardin off his feet and bringing them both under. Luckily, the water was shallow where they fell.

“Fuck you!” Tessa screamed, laughing hard as she splashed the other. “This is my good sweater.” 

Hardin smiled brightly, splashing her back. The water had flattened his long hair against his eyes, and he had to wipe at them to focus on Tessa. She looked radiant and beautiful, her tank top sticking to her body in all the right places. “Not the first time I got you wet.”

Tessa rolled her eyes over a grin. “Stop it.”

“No.”

In the next instant, they were kissing in the ocean, waves splashing against their bodies as they deepened the kiss.

“I’m interested to see if you’ll be able to sneak up to my room tonight.” Tessa breathed, kissing Hardin’s cheek.

“Guess you’ll find out.” He said, grabbing her free hand and pressing it against the leg of his pants.

Tessa gasped, her lips curling up into a smile. “We could just get this over with right now.” She propositioned, looking around to ensure that nobody was around.

As he began to peel off her sea-soaked sweater, Carol yelled from the basement patio. “Theresa, what are you doing? Get inside, it’s getting late.”

The two disentangled from each other, blushing brightly as they left the ocean and trudged back to the house.

“And I thought your mom was a buzz kill before.” Hardin shook his head.

Tessa slapped his shoulder. “Shut up.”

Carol watched her daughter and her daughter’s male friend return from the shore. He looked like some sort of miscreant with his ripped clothes and long hair, and even worse, he was touching her daughter’s butt. She sighed as she handed them both towels, pointing to the guest bathroom after telling them to dry off before going upstairs. She waited with crossed arms outside the bathroom door, making sure nothing inappropriate was happening inside.

“She’s probably waiting outside the door.” Tessa whispered as Hardin nibbled on her earlobe.

“Her fault if she wants to sit through it.” Hardin moaned.

Giggling, Tessa pushed him slowly away, a look of regret on her face. “Later.” She placed a soft kiss against his lips, then pulled away to dry her hair.

Hardin’s face softened. “I promise. The wait will be worth it.” He hoped that she caught his double meaning, but couldn’t be too sure.

Outside, Carol tapped her foot, taking note of the time. Hardin was only a phase for Tessa, she hoped. She had quite enough experience with men like that when she married Tessa’s father, and she would never forget how badly that ended up. Hopefully, she thought, after tomorrow, her daughter would change her mind about falling for Hardin. 


	19. Steal My Girl (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little hot and heavy during Thanksgiving break.

Carol placed Hardin on the couch with a thin blanket and a thin frown. "I hope these accommodations are acceptable." She turned off the lights without waiting for so much as a response from the other, heading straight upstairs to her daughter's room. 

When she opened the door, she saw Tessa staring begrudgingly at the new dress hanging on her closet door. 

"Mom, please don't tell me this is the dress you picked out for tomorrow." It was a high-necked, ruffled ensemble, longer and uglier than anything Tessa had ever seen before. The lengthy sleeves ended in a doiley-like pattern, and the white skirt ended just above her ankles. 

"You bet it is." Carol furrowed her brows. "I want you to look presentable, especially since you decided to defy me with your surprise guest. I set him up on the couch downstairs, by the way." The latter part of her statement was a warning to her daughter: this is where Hardin would stay for the entire night. "Just try it on, you might like it."

Tessa took the dress down from the hanger with a groan. "I highly doubt that." 

Carol sighed as she helped her only child button up the back. With a slight smile, she turned Tessa towards the mirror, keeping her hands on her shoulders. "See? You look like a proper lady." 

"I look like a pioneer." Tessa deadpanned. 

"What do you have against the outfits I choose for you? Could it have anything to do with the troublemaker downstairs? Is he trying to convince you to dress like a groupie?" 

The younger woman rolled her eyes. "He's not a troublemaker, mom. He's...sweet." 

"Your father was sweet too, and look where that got me." 

The mention of Richard made both of them fall silent. After his death, Tessa's father was like a distant and forbidden memory. No pictures of him decorated the halls, no trinkets or belongings remained in the closets, and his name was certainly not mentioned often. 

Eventually, Tessa slunk over to the bed and put her chin in her hands. The only things that belonged to her in this room were a couple of conservative dresses, some bed sheets from college, and a few items of jewelry. Her mother had allowed her to stay in this room each time she visited, but she always felt like a guest. She wondered if Carol would eventually erase her too, just like she had with Richard. "I'm not like you. I can make my own mistakes. I know with...dad...that things didn't turn out the way either of us wanted. But Hardin is not dad. He's smart. He has a good head on his shoulders. Sure, he may be rough around the edges. But he would never do to me what dad did to us. He's not an addict." 

Carol came to sit on the edge of the bed. It took her a while to formulate a sentence, but eventually, she tentatively placed a palm on her daughter's ruffled sleeve. "I'm just looking out for your best interests. When I look at Hardin I see your father and I just don't want you to be hurt. I've picked out better boys for you in the past." She offered a smile, but it was met with a deep frown. "Just trust my judgment for once, Theresa. It may seem plain and boring now, but in time you'll see it's the safest choice." With that, Carol straightened the collar of the dress, squeezed her daughter's shoulder, and took her leave. 

Now alone, Tessa pulled the stuffy fabric away from her skin as fast as she could. She flopped down on the bed with the fabric pooling around her middle, gazing at the starch white ceiling as she counted the minutes until her mother fell asleep. Yes, her mother had set her up with Noah in the past, and that had worked out okay for a while. But in the end, he wasn't someone Tessa wanted to be with for the rest of her life. She wasn't too sure Hardin was either, but at least with him, she was willing to consider the possibility. 

Tessa hadn't realized she had fallen asleep until she heard a soft knock on the bedroom door. After glancing quickly at the clock and seeing that it was past midnight, she was sure that the person on the other side was not her mother. 

Quickly hiding the hideous dress Carol tricked her into wearing, Tessa slipped into an old t-shirt and peeked into the dark hallway. "I guess I underestimated your ability to be so sneaky." 

Hardin smirked at her in the dim light. "Carol's snoring so loudly I doubt she even heard a single creak on the stairs." 

Tessa rolled her eyes as she tried not to smile. "Get in here." 

Within seconds the two were pressed up against each other, unable to let go. Hardin's large hands were tangled in Tessa's hair. Her tongue slid eagerly against his, battling for control. When one began to moan loudly, the other paused to ensure the matriarch hadn't woken up. 

"Are you sure she won't come in?" The boy whispered between kisses. "I don't want to get kicked out on night one." 

Tessa led her guest to the bed, pushing him down before straddling his pajama clad waist. "We'll just have to be especially quiet then." As if to test him, she dipped a painted finger into the waistband of his pants and slowly pulled them down. "Hm no underwear tonight?" She licked her lips hungrily. 

"Just learning from the best." Hardin grabbed Tessa's exposed ass with both hands. 

"Uh-uh. Not yet." With a flirty wink she removed his warm palms from her body, only to sink down to her knees on the carpeted floor before him. 

Hardin spread his legs instinctively. "Are you sure?" He whispered, already trying not to lose himself to the image of this beautiful woman and her thick lips opening around his dick. 

"Mhm..." She began, but it was all she could manage before her mouth was full. 

Already, Hardin wasn't sure if he could keep his promise to be quiet. He watched in awe as she sucked and licked his sensitive skin, keeping her gorgeous eyes trained on his all the while. Her delicate hands toyed with the base of his cock while her tongue flicked playfully against the tip. "You really know how to drive me insane." As he licked his own lips he reached out to secure a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear as she moved against him. 

In reply, Tessa popped her index and middle fingers into his mouth. "Quiet. Don't want to wake my mother." 

Dutifully, Hardin lapped at the digits between his lips. When his desire could no longer be contained he gently lifted his companion onto the bed and switched their positioning so he was on top. "Why don't you put those fingers to use?" He hummed into her ear. Tessa's thick thighs were spread wide and he took the opportunity to brush his erection against her as he leaned down to kiss her neck. "I made them nice and wet for you." 

Always projecting a public image of innocence, Tessa looked quiet devious as she smirked at her lover's lewd suggestion. She didn't need any further instruction. Without hesitation, she trailed her fingers down her chest, her stomach, her thighs, leaving a thin trail of Hardin's spit on her warm skin as she went. When her hand stopped outside her entrance, the girl tilted her chin up to kiss Hardin sensually. " 'S this what you want?" 

A single string of saliva connected the two as they broke the kiss. Unable to string together a coherent group of words, the other simply nodded. Redness uncharacteristically colored his cheeks as he pulled back to watch Tessa touch herself. His pupils were round and wide, his parted mouth open, already panting with greed. The two locked eyes passionately as the girl's breath began to become labored with each stroke against her clit. Once Tessa's bright eyes squeezed shut, Hardin caught her wrists gently within his palm. "Uh-uh. Not yet. It's my turn." 

She giggled, looking swiftly to the door to ensure her mother hadn't heard them. Tessa combed a hand through Hardin's messy strands, guiding his head lower until he was on his knees. 

It was as if he were delighting in a feast. He placed both of his hands in the bend where her ass met her thighs and he buried his face in the middle. As quietly as he could manage, Hardin repaid her earlier favor by softly sucking her sensitive skin. "Fuck. That's a wet ass pussy." 

Tessa had to cover her mouth with a pillow as she emitted something between a pleasured moan and a spirited laugh. But as Hardin settled into a rhythm, dipping a finger inside of her as he swirled his tongue, all the joking ceased. She was quickly approaching her release again, but she didn't want to orgasm alone. "Fuck me baby." Tessa practically whined, struggling to remove the t-shirt from her body. 

Hardin stood as soon as he was ordered. With one knee propped up against the side of the bed and his other leg standing securely under him, he brought Tessa to a sitting position against him with her legs spread wide. He couldn't help but to place a series of soft kisses against her beasts before continuing. Because of their impromptu trip to the convenience store on Halloween, he had remembered to pack a condom in his wallet, which he slipped on with ease. Of course, he waited for her permission before he pushed deep inside and fucked her on the edge of her bed. 

The forceful thrusting made her lose her breath quickly, and the girl wrapped both arms tightly around Hardin's strong shoulders. They couldn't help but lock lips again, biting and suckling as the passion and pleasure overwhelmed them both. 

She was so tight, warm, and wet. Her lips were full and parted as she broke the kiss to let out a soft and stifled groan. He hit the spot inside her that drove her wild. His brow was creased and damp with perspiration, but his eyes exuded both intensity and tenderness. With a few more measured movements, they reached their climax together. 

Hardin collapsed on top of her chest, breathing heavily as his dick grew soft inside her. She dragged her nails lightly across the hot skin of his shoulders, his neck, his face. Placing a soft kiss on the top of his sweat-soaked head, Tessa propped herself up on her elbows. "We should clean up. Then I'll go make sure my mom is asleep." 

Hardin replied with a strangled moan, as it was all he could muster. Tessa giggled at his exhaustion, finding it cute that he found comfort against her naked chest. She let him stay there for a while, until the clock struck two. With a quick tap on his shoulder, they rose together and disentangled before making their way to the adjoining bathroom. 

"I should've gotten up sooner." Tessa sat on the toilet with her chin in her hands, bemoaning the impending UTI on the horizon. Hardin reached beside her to wipe himself off with a bit of toilet paper, leaning down to kiss her forehead before he washed his hands and mouth. 

"At least we remembered this." He smiled as he rolled the used condom up and tossed it away. Tessa slipped her t-shirt back on, wincing as the loud flush echoed throughout the house. "I'll stay here, you go check on your mom." 

After Tessa nodded and slipped out into the dark hallway, Hardin pulled on his pajamas and settled into the bed they had only just defiled. Beneath the covers, he placed both hands behind his head. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have a girl like Tessa Young. Yet, he knew that so much more work on his own part had to be done before he could be with her fully and truly. If every night could be like this, he thought, he would overturn heaven and earth to ensure she would be his forever. 

"She's snoring like a fucking bear in winter." Tessa announced as she made her reentry. She hurried to join her guest in the bed, tucking herself between the covers and wrapping her arms around his middle. "You sure you want to stay up here tonight?" 

After giving it some thought, he nodded. "Of course." He felt her smile against his chest. She sighed then, breathing softer and slower as time ticked into morning. Eventually, Tessa slept, and Hardin wasn't too far behind. A thought he had never had before also crossed his mind as he drifted to sleep: perhaps it wasn't all about the sex. Maybe, he would still be willing to overturn heaven and earth just to be able to fall asleep in the arms of the woman he was growing to love.


	20. Steal My Girl (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving Dinner turns into a disaster

Waking up the next morning was an interesting experience for Tessa. The first thing she noticed was the warmth of another pair of arms encircling her middle. As she blinked slowly and adjusted to the light, her lashes fluttered open to reveal the sleeping form of Hardin Scott next to her. 

Her heart also fluttered within her chest as she digested the reality of the situation: he could have chosen to leave in the middle of the night, but he had stayed. They both knew that getting caught by Carol was a real risk, but it seemed that Hardin wanted to take the chance. 

It wasn't the first time she had spent the night with a lover. She had slept over at Noah's several times--unbeknownst to her mother. But somehow, this felt different. More meaningful. 

Before she could reflect on the exact feelings she was experiencing, Hardin groaned and rolled over. Upon realizing he wasn't alone, his eyes blinked open. "Oh." He looked confused. 

"'Oh?' That's it?" Tessa teased, and to her delight, Hardin reacted by pulling her closer and nuzzling his nose into her neck. "Well good morning to you too." 

"I just forgot where I was for a second." He whispered into her collarbone. 

Tessa stroked the back of his neck lightly. "Well I hope you remember quickly because Carol never sleeps past 9am. You have to get back to that couch on your own, ASAP." 

He brought his head up to face her, a little frown playing upon his lips. "Okay." After they both sat up and stretched, Hardin doubled back and grabbed Tessa around her shoulders. Little kisses tickled her cheeks, her nose, and finally her lips. 

Neither wanted to leave the comfort of the bed they had christened the night before, but both knew it had to be done. Between a massive grin, Tessa pressed firmly against his mouth and made a loud smacking sound. "Ok come on. Time to pretend you slept downstairs the whole night." 

At last, the two rose from the guest bed and crept towards the door. "See you soon?" Hardin asked, sneaking one last kiss before turning towards the silent hallway. 

"See you soon." 

Once she was alone, Tessa turned her attention to the monstrosity that awaited her in the closet. She almost laughed as she imagined what might have happened had her mother not only found the dress stuffed in the closet, but found Hardin asleep next to her in bed. Maybe someday, it would be Carol's expectation rather than a fear. If Hardin ever made it into her mother's good graces, perhaps the idea of the two living together and starting a family wouldn't be so horrendous. 

Tessa sighed as she rescued the ruffled fabric from the back of her closet. It was a nice thought: Hardin and her mother getting along, but she would have to survive today's Thanksgiving dinner first before that thought could have a chance of becoming reality. 

After Tessa finally unrolled the dress, horror marred her features. While the dress had been virtually untouched yesterday save a few wrinkles, today, there was a gigantic wet stain across the front. "What the fuck..." the girl tentatively brought the fabric up to her nose. 

Semen. 

She made a mental note to ask Hardin about that as soon as she got downstairs. For now, her main concern was finding an adequate replacement frock that would please her mother. After digging in her suitcase for a moment, she pulled out her secret weapon: her favorite white dress. Though Steph had made fun of it several times, Tessa knew it would someday come in handy. It wasn't quite the same length as the one her mother picked out, but she figured that the long sleeves and high neck would be at least somewhat appropriate according to her mother. 

When the scent of coffee drifted up to her bedroom, Tessa knew her mother had made it downstairs, and that most importantly, she had seen Hardin on the couch where she left him the night before. It was finally safe to go down and join him. 

"Good morning, Theresa. Did you sleep well?" Carol started, coming towards her daughter with a steaming cup of coffee. The older woman's brow wrinkled with displeasure once she realized what Tessa was wearing. "Well now, that's hardly the dress I picked out for you." Cold eyes traveled from the lace sleeves to the drastically shorter hemline. 

"The other one was...stained." Tessa explained, shooting a chilling glare at Hardin as he sat at the kitchen table. 

However, instead of making a fuss, Carol simply shrugged and handed her only child the hot mug. "After you both finish your drinks, get ready to help me in the kitchen." 

"No problem." Tessa sensed that something was up. Not only had her mother refused to reprimand her about the dress, but she also willingly made Hardin coffee and eggs. Whatever was going on, Tessa didn't like it. 

"I totally thought that was an old towel." Hardin whispered, a blush crossing the very tip of his nose. "I wanted to make sure you were able to get into the bathroom first last night and while I was waiting I just looked around for something to wipe off with." 

"Shush," Tessa put a finger to her lips. "It's fine. Let's just get through the rest of the day." 

Cooking, cleaning, and setting the table with her mother went surprisingly well. So well in fact, that it made Tessa increasingly uncomfortable. Never before had she been able to get through a full day with Carol without some sort of argument. 

It wasn't until the doorbell rang and her mother's long awaited guests arrived that it all fell into place. 

"My, you've grown since I've last seen you." Mrs. Porter eased into the foyer cradling a large covered food tray in her arms. Behind her, Mr. Porter followed close behind. The latter called to a third guest who was still outside, but Tessa could easily guess who that was and it made her sick. 

Of all the guests Carol could have invited, she chose to ask Tessa's troubled ex-boyfriend to break bread with them at Thanksgiving. 

"Theresa, it's been a while since you've last seen Noah, hasn't it?" Carol crooned, patting Noah on the shoulder of his knitted sweater with a wide smile. All her niceties and gentle conversation made a lot more sense now--she had known from the moment Hardin walked in that he wouldn't stand a chance against Noah and the Porters...at least in her eyes. 

To Tessa, this was nothing more than a parlor trick, something petty and childish her mother was carrying out in hopes of changing her mind about Hardin. It hadn't worked the first few times, and it definitely would not work now. "It's been a bit." Tessa forced a smile, wrapping one arm awkwardly around Noah's mother to greet her. 

"And who might this be?" Mr. Porter grinned at Hardin as he surveyed the unexpected guests.

Scrambling to keep up appearances, Carol shook her head. "Oh, just one of Teresa's work friends."

Hardin shot Tessa a look just as Noah reached out to hug her. Caught in the middle, Tessa held out a hand to silently calm Hardin while awkwardly meeting her ex's embrace. "This is Hardin Scott. Hardin, meet Noah and his parents." Her calculating glare then turned towards her mother. "Mom, I had no idea you invited our old neighbors all the way from Washington." 

"It wasn't that far, dear." Mrs. Porter chuckled. "My sister just moved up to Burbank, we visited her this morning. But she's off to Hawaii with her new boyfriend this evening, so your mother graciously invited us to spend Thanksgiving with you all." 

"And how happy we are to have you. Isn't that right, Theresa?" Carol smiled warmly at Noah as she guided the new arrivals into the dining room. 

"She invited your ex-boyfriend?" Hardin grit his teeth, suddenly regretting accepting Carol's coffee and eggs that morning. 

"And ex-boyfriend he will stay." Tessa assured. "I'm not sure what stunt she's trying to pull but it's not working. Especially when they see what a great guy you are." 

"Oh great, more pressure." Still, Hardin had told himself he would do whatever it took to win Tessa over. As hard as this awkward dinner seemed, it was small compared to the other fears he was willing to face for her. 

The seating arrangements were entertaining at best. Carol and Mrs. Porter sat at both ends of the table, while Mr. Porter and Noah sat across from Hardin and Tessa respectively. In the center, a huge spread of traditional dishes made by both families sat ready to be ravished. 

"So, what is it you do at Vance Publishing, Hardin?" Mr. Porter began as he dug into a plate of mashed potatoes. "You must be smart like our Tessa here if you got a job with Vance." 

Carol cut in with a nervous fit of laughter, handing a bowl of vegetables to Noah. "I'm sure anyone can get a job there, Harold. Maybe if it doesn't work out in Washington DC for Noah..."

"I don't think I'm cut out for the workforce after all." Noah interjected, speaking for the first time since he had arrived. 

Both older women stared at him in utter confusion until his mother spoke. "What are you talking about? You're doing so well in DC." When her son shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest, Ellory blistered. In a hushed tone, she whispered across the table to her son. "Noah Porter we spoke about this. None of that depression nonsense in front of our friends." She plastered a smile on her face as she turned back to Carol and asked for the gravy. 

"Anyways." Hardin cleared his throat. Mr. Porter was busy rubbing his son's back, but Hardin figured he might as well answer the man's question. "I help Vance out with publishing projects here and there. I have another full-time job that allows me to work from home--I'm just working with Christian as a favor." 

"A noble deed." Harold nodded. "Good for you. Was that where you met Tessa?" 

"It was." Tessa replied, slipping a hand beneath the table to grasp her guest's thigh. "We met on my first day, and the rest was history." 

"Hopefully he will be history soon enough." Carol snorted. 

Her daughter narrowed her eyes and held out a hand, stopping Hardin from balling his palm into a fist. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Oh dear, I'm sure she meant nothing by it." Ellory waved the whole thing off. "I bet your mother just can't get over how cute a couple you and my Noah were back in the day. Isn't that right Harold? Didn't they make a gorgeous couple?" 

Mr. Porter put a hand over his face, exhausted already. 

"Yes, they did. I bet they still would, don't you think?" Carol and Ellory shared a laugh, but to Hardin, they sounded like a gaggle of hens squawking at top volume. 

"Why don't you leave that decision to me?" Tessa retorted. She only bothered to glance at Noah for a moment, but soon realized he was just as embarrassed as she was. Her ex had turned completely pale, and was fidgeting with the same slice of turkey over and over. 

Though the atmosphere was already tense, Carol hadn't had her fill. "Leave it to you? And what, let you marry this snake of a human and end up pregnant and homeless by Christmas? Come on now, Theresa. Be reasonable." 

It was so quiet, the drop of a pin could easily be heard. Hardin stared at Carol. Carol stared at Tessa. Tessa stared at Noah, and Noah looked as if he were about to be sick. 

At last, Tessa's rage built up so powerfully within her that she acted against her better judgment and angrily shoved her dinner plate onto the floor. The shatter of porcelain against the hardwood floor caused the rest of the guests to startle. Without waiting for anyone to react, Tessa stomped out of the room and out of the house. 

After another few moments of awkward silence, Hardin politely excused himself to follow after her. 

Seeing that the dinner from Hell had finally reached catastrophic proportions, Noah also excused himself to the restroom. "I'm going to be sick." 

Of those who were left, Carol was the first to speak. "I deeply apologize. I don't know what's gotten into her...it must be that boy. Such a terrible influence." 

While Ellory jumped to Carol's defense and instantly began cleaning up the broken plate, Harold let out an exasperated sigh and turned towards his wife. "Why do you always do this? Our son just got out of therapy. He was doing just fine until you started to force your own aspirations on him yet again." 

Ellory seemed taken aback. She slowly rose from the floor with the broken mess in hand before splattering it all onto the table. "Excuse me? Are you telling me I don't know what's best for our child? He needs to get this mental illness nonsense out of his head and grow up. He's perfectly capable."

"Shut the fuck up. It's your fault he's depressed. I've been nothing but a supportive father, and recognizing that he needs help is the least you could do!"

Now realizing that her guests needed a moment alone, Carol put her hands up in surrender and headed straight to the kitchen for a bottle of wine. She could still hear them screaming from the dining room. 

It wasn't something she did often, but as she poured herself a glass of wine, she felt relaxation suddenly wash over her. Sure, she had tried to keep away from all substances after seeing what it did to her husband. But now, as the Porters' argument grew more and more distant in her ears, she could see what Richard saw in alcohol after all. 

Just beyond Carol's mansion, Tessa hurried to reach the shore. Just like yesterday, the sun had painted a picturesque view by coloring the clouds in deep oranges and reds. However, today the air was cold. 

Wind whipped at her hair, pulling the short hem of her white ensemble this way and that. She ran and ran until the frigid water touched the tip of her toes. Looking helplessly out at the vast horizon made her want to scream. It had never been a good idea to spend any amount of extended time with her mother; why would Thanksgiving be different?

Tessa heard the footsteps approaching from behind this time. "Hardin I'm so so--" the girl began, but when she swiveled around, her lips pressed shut. 

Noah stood before her with red-rimmed eyes and a sour expression. He held on to the fringed edge of his sweater as he spoke. "I'm sorry I interrupted you." Pained blue eyes focused on the girl before him for only a second before he had to look away. "And I'm sorry my parents came here. Your new boyfriend, he seems nice."

Tessa had no idea what Noah had come to say, but this certainly wasn't the direction she had foreseen the conversation going. "Well, he's not my boyfriend yet. And it's not your fault. It's Carol. I don't know why she has it in her head that you and I were supposed to get married." 

"Is it such a terrible thought?" Noah raised his eyes, and his lips slipped into the beginnings of a smile. When the other didn't laugh, he sighed. "I don't know Tessa. We were good together, we really were. But I'm not stupid, I know that's in the past. Living in DC and going to therapy helped me realize that. It helped me realize I can move on and have a full life. I even met someone, too." 

Tessa's ears perked up at that. "I'm so happy for you, what's her name?" 

Noah had come to stand beside her then, and the two spoke softly as the waves lapped at their bare feet. "Rebecca. Mom doesn't like her. Says she talks too much." 

"That never bothered Ellory before." Tessa scoffed. The sun was beginning to disappear behind the waves, and she crossed her arms over her chest as the breeze battled against her. "Why are our mothers like that? Why can't they trust us to make our own decisions and stop meddling in our love lives?" 

"I can't speak for my mother. But yours, she's just worried." Noah let out a brief exhale. "I can see what you see in Hardin. But I can also see that your mother sees some of your father in him. I know you well enough that although you don't want to admit it, you do too. That might even be what draws you to him. But Tessa, as much as you want to try and change everyone for the better, you have to know that you can't." 

Tessa was in shock. Noah was right. "Therapy must be doing some real good for you." 

"Just be careful." 

"I know." She allowed herself to rest her head on his shoulder. If anything, he was still a good friend. "You know, that means you have to take your own advice. As much as you want to try and change your mom, she's probably going to stay the same."

Noah hummed softly, letting his head press against Tessa's. "At least my dad is coming around. Hopefully even though you don't have yours around, you know I'll never be too far. And for the record, I do hope Carol is wrong and Hardin turns out to be nothing like your dad." 

"Thanks." 

They stayed like that for a little while until the last rays of light faded from the sand. "Should we go back in?" Noah suggested, turning to take note of Hardin's figure waiting by the house. 

"Let's go." Tessa gave her friend a pat on the back and smiled as warmly as she could towards Hardin. She was glad Noah took the disastrous dinner in stride, but was worried about her own guest. Calming Noah was one thing...saving Hardin's pride was another.


	21. Same Mistakes

It was a four hour flight from LAX back to Pullman. Between Tessa and Hardin, the negative energy radiating from their bodies could sink a ship. While Hardin stared wordlessly out the window into the blackness that encompassed the plane, Tessa sat still with her eyes closed and her head in her hands.

After the atrocious Thanksgiving dinner, Tessa and Hardin had gone into the house, hand in hand, with Noah following behind them. Naturally, an argument ensued between Carol and her daughter. Tessa had been the first to speak, telling her mother unflinchingly that she and Hardin would be leaving on the first flight out.

At first, the mother had begged her child not to leave. "I'm just trying to do what's best for you." She had claimed, the wine glass empty in her hand. Tessa fought back, raising her voice as she defended Hardin unconditionally. As tensions rose, the Porters finally realized it was time for them to leave, and they slipped away much more quietly than they came.

When the screaming began, Hardin had tried his best to hold Tessa back. The girl had been kicking and yelling, crying and flailing at her mother. She had blamed Carol for making her father turn to drugs. She blamed her for his death.

Carol had been struck dumb by the accusation. As her only child spat years of built up hatred at her, she settled back in her chair and took a sip of wine straight from the bottle. Her mind was elsewhere.

This had angered Tessa beyond reason. "You're turning to alcohol now? After all the shit you gave me about dad and Hardin?" She had taken another step towards her mother and Hardin held her back, his mouth pressed into a hard line. She had shaken his hand off of her shoulder, only to turn back to her mother in distaste. "This is the last time you'll see me, Carol. I hope you're satisfied."

They had gathered their bags in silence then, and had stormed quickly out of the house. In the wake of the destruction Tessa had left behind, her mother still sat in the chair with the empty glass in her hand, her mind still far away.

Tessa ruminated on her last few minutes in Malibu as the plane landed. Part of her was filled with regret; though she couldn't stand Carol, the woman was still her mother. She figured she'd reach out in a few days to make amends, but for now, she was just glad to be out of California.

Hardin had no comforting words to offer. It destroyed him to see the woman he cared so much about in pain. Part of him wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her that everything would be alright. The other part heard the words that Carol said about him and believed them. Maybe he was a delinquent. Maybe Tessa was better off with someone safe and boring like Noah. The thoughts haunted him enough to ensure his mouth stayed shut. He wouldn't dare risk saying the wrong thing, so he said nothing at all.

When at last the plane landed, Tessa rolled her bags across the tarmac and waited for the car she called. It was only when Hardin cleared his throat behind her that she remembered she wasn't alone. "Oh! Sorry...do you need a ride home? I've just been so caught up in everything I forgot to ask."

He looked up at her with a sullen smile. "I'll be fine. Nate is picking me up in a few minutes." Hardin adjusted the backpack on his arm before taking Tessa's chin on his finger.

She looked back at him innocently, her eyes shining in the dim light of the street lamps.

"I love you."

The words made her brow crease. Had she heard him correctly? Why would he love her now, after she had made a complete fool of herself? After her only living relative had publicly scorned him? After she had caused him to spend a happy holiday with her train wreck of a family?

Before she had time to respond, Hardin leaned down and kissed her gently. Though the kiss was soft, there was unbridled passion passing through his lips to hers. He only broke away when a car rolled up beside them.

Tessa didn't seem to notice at first. Her eyes were still closed and her lips parted. She exhaled, letting her lashes flutter open. Her driver honked his horn, but she refused to look away from the boy in front of her. "I...I love you too."

Hardin leaned down once more to kiss her cheek before hoisting her luggage into the trunk. He watched her drive away without another word.

On the ride home, Tessa progressed through a flurry of emotions. Although the trip had ended in disaster, Hardin's admission made the whole thing worth it. She quickly texted him a smiling face next to the words "love you." Still, she couldn't figure out why he had looked so sad.

The answer occurred to her about a week later, when her smiley face still hadn't received a response. "I don't know what's going on." She groaned to Steph, who watched intently from Tessa's bed as her friend furiously stress-cleaned her apartment. "Who says they love you, then completely ignores you? I just don't get it."

"Do you think it has something to do with your mother? I mean, from the way you described it, I probably wouldn't talk to my girlfriend again either if she invited me on a trip like that."

"Thanks." Tessa rolled her eyes and placed her gloved hands on her hips after wiping her brow. "Seriously though, he said he loves me. Wouldn't you think that warrants at least a response to my text? It's not like we're even officially together so it's not like he would be contemplating a break up text."

"Why don't you ask him?" Steph ignored the look of annoyance on the other girl's face before holding up her phone. "Logan sent me an invite for their concert tonight. It's gonna be a huge one, apparently some record label from London is gonna be scouting tonight. You can ask him there. If he won't respond to your texts, confronting him in person is the next best thing you can do."

Tessa frowned."That's not good advice." But as she looked at her own phone and saw the "read" notification, she exhaled sharply and agreed. "Fine. Let's go."

The boys were already playing when they arrived. Like all the other shows, an enormous crowd was gathered to witness the performance. Tessa and Steph pushed their way to the middle of the mob. "We don't want them to know you're here until they're finished. Can't risk him trying to escape prematurely." Steph had warned.

As usual, Tessa was transfixed by the larger than life personality Hardin displayed onstage. He was like a completely different version of himself: he wore a flirty grin, engaged with the crowd, and made jokes that caused the fans to cheer in between each song. She knew him well enough to know that he was putting on an act. Something was troubling him deeply--she saw that much in his eyes--she just didn't know what.

She waited until after the encore to confront him.

"This way's backstage." Steph pointed to a door at the end of a long hallway. "Promise, I won't get us kicked out by security this time."

Tessa didn't wait for her friend to take the lead. Instead, she marched straight through the door and found her way to the green room where the band was winding down....or as she found out, just getting started.

The sight before her made her sick. One Direction sat around a small table with members of the opening band. They were all older and sketchier, and she watched in horror as her friends bought several small baggies of drugs from them. The worst, though, was what she saw happening in the middle of the room. There Hardin was with a rolled up hundred in his nose, snorting several lines of cocaine.

Though the girl stood silently in shock, Logan had noticed her come in. "Hey! You girls made it. Good to see you again."

Just then, Steph caught up to her, and when she saw what was going on she grabbed Tessa's hand. After hearing how much drugs had caused a rift between Tessa and her mother at Thanksgiving, Steph decided she wouldn't partake in anything besides alcohol in her friend's presence. She knew that seeing Hardin doing coke with a blunt in his hand and an empty shot glass in front of him was the last thing Tessa wanted to witness. "Oh no honey, let's go. Come on. I'll take you back outside."

Tessa didn't budge. Her lips pressed into a hard line and she stood her ground. "Is that what was going on with you on stage? You were high?"

"And drunk, too." Logan laughed, but Nate slapped his shoulder.

Zed shrugged his shoulders before Hardin could answer. "It's just a little celebration, sweetheart. Didn't your boyfriend tell you they just signed us up for a European tour?"

Tessa only allowed her eyes to acknowledge Zed's presence for a second before snapping her head back towards Hardin. "Answer me!"

"Let's give them some privacy." Nate nodded towards Steph, and after she agreed, everyone else cleared out.

With nobody left to hide behind, Hardin took a long drag before exhaling a puff of smoke. "You caught me." He said with a humorless chuckle. "So you came all the way here to what, tell me how worthless I am? How much of a degenerate I turned out to be?" Hardin gestured to the paraphernalia in front of him. "To join me?"

"I came here to see why you haven't been answering me." Tessa wavered. This is not who Hardin truly was, and she knew it. "After what you said to me at the airport...how could you just ignore me?"

Hardin coughed harshly, finally putting out his smoke. "This is the real me, sweetie. Take it or leave it."

"It's not!" Her shout reverberated in the empty room. "Hardin, this isn't who you are."

In an instant, he crossed the room and stood directly in her face. She could feel his breath on her cheeks as she stood taller and stared him down from the bridge of her nose. "I've always been this way. If you think for one second that I'm going to change because of some _girl_ then you got another thing coming."

That gutted her. Only a few days ago this man told her he loved her. Now, he was acting like a barbarian. He was acting like her father.

Eventually he turned away, lowering his eyes to the floor and picking up a small bag of pills. "You would've realized it sooner or later. That I'm no good for you. That all I do is fuck things up for people I love. She was right. You're better off without me."

She knew what was going on at that moment. Quickly, Tessa snatched the baggie away from him. She took the blunt, the bag of coke, and the empty shot glass and threw them into her purse despite Hardin's drunken protests. When he opened his mouth to speak she stopped him. "Shut the fuck up Hardin. I can see what you're trying to do here, and trust me, it's not working."

"And what exactly is that?"

She evaded his reach as he tried to retrieve one of the bags from her purse. "Carol got into your head way deeper than she got into mine. You don't want to do this. All this...this bullshit, it's not you." Leading him back over to one of the couches, she sat down and pat the cushion next to her. He obliged. "You're thinking that if you prove her right, play into the heinous character she made you out to be, that you'll save me from hurting when you inevitably disappoint me."

Hardin was in total shock. Though his brain was running wild with sedatives and accelerants, her words rang true. "I just want you to be happy." Tears slipped from his reddened eyes, and she figured it must be the drugs. "I don't know what to do, Tessa! I've never loved a girl before. I'm frightened! I'm fucking frightened!"

When he began to sob violently, she felt her heart breaking. She had expected a huge fight. A breakup. A screaming match. She hadn't expected the truth, and she definitely did not expect Hardin Scott to break down crying in her lap. '_It must be the drugs_.' She concluded. "It's gonna be okay." Her hand found itself tangled in his sweaty strands, and she stroked his hair calmingly as he shook.

They stayed that way until his sobs turned to intermittent sniffing. Hardin sat up to wipe his nose on the sleeve of his shirt. "Sorry. Fucking drugged out to high heavens right now."

Tessa laughed, wiping the wetness from beneath his eyes. "Yeah, I can tell. Let's get you home. You need to get all this shit out of your system."

His eyes grew wider than they already were. "I can't go back to that apartment."

"Why not?"

Hardin looked past Tessa towards the door, making sure it was shut. "Zed."

"What about Zed?" Her suspicions were growing and her voice got louder.

"Shh!" Hardin pressed a palm to her lips as paranoia set in. "He gave me all this shit, told me we might as well celebrate landing the Europe tour. Now it just feels like a trap. Just like what he did with Big Shot."

That was the second time Tessa had heard the name. "What did he do?"

"Can't tell you now. We gotta get outa here. Somewhere safe." He stood swiftly, packing his guitar and the rest of his belongings before signaling that it was time to leave.

Tessa stood too, hurrying to keep up with him as he rushed down the hallway and slipped out the back door into the alley. "Hardin you're scaring me."

"We gotta go. I don't care where. Literally anywhere except my apartment or yours. It's probably not safe there."

Not knowing if his fears were valid or just part of the drug fueled hysteria, Tessa scanned her phone until she recalled something someone said to her a while back. Without wasting another second, she held Hardin's quivering hand as she scanned her contacts for a certain phone number.

"Hi, Landon? It's Tessa. Hardin needs your help."


	22. Drag Me Down

Hardin barely had time to bemoan the fact that Tessa had dragged him to his step brother's home. All he could manage as Landon helped Tessa carry him out of the van was an eye-roll and an annoyed scowl. Seconds later, Hardin sprinted to the bathroom and got sick with his head in the toilet.

"Welcome to my house..." Landon sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as Tessa reluctantly stepped into the foyer. The sounds of Harden retching in the other room echoed uncomfortably from down the hall. Eventually, Landon led Tessa into the kitchen to give his step brother some space. "Thanks for calling me. I assure you, he hasn't don't this in a very long time. It used to be a once-a-week event for Hardin back in the day."

"What do you mean, 'once-a-week'?" Tessa's eyes grew wide as her stomach churned. Had Hardin just been hiding this side of himself from her? Is this who he really was deep down? From a distance, she heard him throw up once again. "Is he going to be okay?"

Landon rubbed his chin. "I'll explain later. How bad are we talking this time? Do you know what he took?"

Reaching into her purse, Tessa placed each item of confiscated paraphernalia onto the kitchen counter. With each additional item, she noticed Landon's face growing paler. "This is all of it. I stopped him before he could get to the rest of the pills, though."

"Holy shit."

She watched as the other hurried to one of the cabinets under the sink, throwing several cleaning products aside until he pulled out a small locked box.

"I think we're gonna need the Narcan." His tanned hands ran over a small bottle of nasal spray. "His dad, Ken, kept this close by in case Hardin ever overdosed. We never had to use it, but judging by the amount of drugs you just put on the counter we shouldn't take any chances."

Tessa's heart pounded forcefully in her throat and her delicate hands were clenched into fists. She was utterly torn between anger and worry. Part of her thought that Hardin deserved this, that he had done it to himself and should face the consequences. The other part desperately wanted him to be okay.

"Let me take care of him, maybe you can take all that stuff to the upstairs bathroom to flush it while I administer this." Landon instructed. He watched the girl's hands shake as she picked up a bag of cocaine, and he made his way over to put a hand on her shoulder. "I know this can't be easy for you. It definitely wasn't easy for me to see my brother like that the first couple times. But we will help him through this. The only reason he stopped doing all this in the first place was because he met you. Just don't give up on him...not yet." He left to go check on Hardin after that.

After releasing a shaky breath, Tessa nodded and headed to the guest bathroom with her arms full of illegal items. When she had first met Hardin Scott, she never imagined she would be in his step father's house flushing drugs down the toilet. She could have walked right out the door and called a car, never to think about Hardin again. For some reason, unlike her father, she saw some kind of hope behind Hardin's eyes. Unlike her father, she somehow believed Hardin could kick his old habits.

Noah's warning buzzed around her head like a distant echo: "_As much as you want to try and change everyone for the better, you have to know that you can't._" It was true. But at the same time, Landon's admission made her believe that she could. If that was also true, that she was the reason Hardin had stopped doing drugs in the first place, maybe she could be the one that would stop him for good.

"I'm fine I don't fucking need your help!"

Hardin's voice jolted Tessa out of her memories. Without considering the consequences, she hurried back down the stairs and let her feet carry her into the powder room.

"You need to rest, that's what you need. Who knows how much drugs are in your system...at least you're conscious this time." Landon doted on his brother, already working to clean up the mess that stained the other's shirt. "Just let the Narcan take effect and don't fall asleep."

Hardin looked up suddenly as Tessa entered the room. His eyes were red, his clothes were dirty, and he smelled like he had just rolled in a pile of trash. Through his drug induced haze, he could still discern the negative effect his actions had on the girl he loved. Instantly, his demeanor switched from annoyed to guilty. He saw the look of disgust playing out on her face. If she didn't already hate him before, she certainly would now. "Tess...I'm so--" his apology was rudely interrupted by an overwhelming feeling of nausea, which forced his head back into the toilet.

"I'm sorry you have to see him this way." Landon shook his head as the other continued to heave.

"I'm so sorry Tessa." Hardin put his head in his hands, letting his last shred of dignity dissolve as he allowed Landon to wipe his mouth with an old towel.

Tessa was speechless. It was like looking into a time machine and seeing her father. He had apologized to her the same way, in the same exact state, countless times. In an effort to desensitize herself from the situation, she ignored the broken man on the bathroom floor and came to Landon's side. "Can I help?"

"Let's just get him up to bed. I can watch him until he stabilizes, we just have to make sure he doesn't fall asleep until we're sure he hasn't overdosed." Tessa nodded, and the two lifted Hardin together before walking him to the nearest bedroom at the top of the stairs.

It was almost empty--somewhat similar to Tessa's room at Carol's. There were one or two indicators around that confirmed the room was for Hardin--a guitar in the corner and a few sets of clothes--but other than that, it was plain. Perhaps Hardin had understood her relationship with her mother more than she had realized.

After laying him down on the bed, Landon took his place at the edge of the sheets and watched closely over the other. He periodically checked his pulse and temperature, finally breathing a sigh of relief when they both returned to normal. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to." He whispered, not taking his eyes off his brother. "I know it's hard."

"I'll stay." Tessa confirmed, though he was right. It wasn't easy seeing history repeat itself.

"At least he's not going to overdose. He can rest for a while." As soon as Landon said that, Hardin began to snore lightly. "What a night, huh?" He swiped a hand across his perspiring forehead and rose from the bed. "Thanks again for bringing him here."

Tessa glanced at Hardin's sleeping form. His brows were creased and he muttered her name quietly as he slept. "You said before that he stopped when he met me. I feel like it's my fault he relapsed. My mother said some terrible things to him, maybe that's what set him off."

"Don't blame yourself." Landon cautioned. "You're right, when you came into the picture he seemed a lot better. I'm not sure what happened with your mom but from the way Hardin was cursing Zed's name in the bathroom I would bet that he's the one to blame."

"Was Zed the one who introduced him to drugs in the first place?" Tessa asked, afraid to know the answer.

"When my mom first married Ken, he had a friend that used to stay with us every once in a while. Hardin got especially close to the guy, he taught Hardin to play guitar and sing." Landon glanced at the old Fender propped up in the corner of the room. "Eventually he started teaching Hardin other things."

Tessa swallowed the lump in her throat. "He got him into drugs?"

"Yeah. My mom and Hardin's dad found out pretty soon after. They kicked him out of the house and my mom forbid me from associating with him so I wouldn't be influenced. Ken agreed but I don't think he ever truly wanted to erase Hardin from our family. He kept his old room made up although my mom wanted it turned into an office. As you saw, he started keeping Narcan in the cupboard just in case Hardin ever came back looking for help, just like tonight. It's a good thing he did, too."

"Forgive me Tessa." The mumbled apology rolled off of Hardin's lips, but when he started grumbling about dragons, the two were sure he was fast asleep.

Landon looked up at the girl. "I hope you can forgive him eventually. I'm sure if my mom did, he wouldn't have ended up moving in with the band and getting deeper into trouble by hanging out with Zed. With Ken's friend, Hardin messed around with a few substances here and there, but he didn't start dealing drugs and getting into real danger until Zed corrupted him."

Tessa remembered Nora's story from the Halloween party. It was all true.

"As I said," Landon continued, somehow sensing that Tessa was becoming upset. "He stopped when he met you. If you can somehow figure out a way to get him away From Zed for good, there may be hope for him yet."

"Break up One Direction?" Tessa balked. He couldn't be serious.

Hardin stirred beneath the covers and they froze, but he stretched his body and began to snore lightly once again.

"Well. I wouldn't go that far." Landon bit his lip, his voice hushed. "But if that's what has to be done to save my brother, I don't see any other choice."

Just then, Landon's phone rang. He scrambled to answer it before the noise disturbed Hardin. "Hey mom. Okay. See you soon." Hanging up, he got to his feet warily. "Ken and Karen are on their way home. They'll be here within the hour so we better get Hardin out of here. We'll let him rest for a few more minutes then I can drive you both to your apartment if that's alright."

Tessa nodded. The weight of Landon's earlier request still sat heavily on her conscience, but she shook it off in favor of dealing with the current situation at hand. "Thanks for your help. I'm glad he has a brother like you."

Smiling drowsily, Landon tucked Hardin's arm beneath the blanket. "He's lucky to have a girl like you. If we just keep believing he can change, maybe he will."

The though resonated with Tessa. If Landon thought she was strong enough to lure Hardin away from Zed and the dark reality of addiction, maybe she could change him for the better. Perhaps Noah was wrong after all.


	23. Tell Me A Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa brings Hardin to her apartment in the aftermath of an eventful night.

“I’m sorry.” 

The jovial chittering of the birds outside Tessa’s window were an unwelcome commotion compared to the noiselessness inside. After Hardin’s casual apology, Tessa couldn’t bring herself to do anything but stare in disappointment. 

He sat slumped across from her at her modest kitchen table, eyes heavy and hair in disarray. He held a once-hot cup of coffee that had now gone cold. In an ordinary circumstance, Tessa would have found it amusing to see Hardin’s athletic form squeezed into her fuzzy pink bathrobe, but bitterness clouded her sense of humor. 

Eventually, she rubbed at her temples and let out a yawn. Neither of them had gotten any sleep last night. 

Landon had assisted her in loading his still-delirious brother into an Uber, but Tessa had been completely on her own after they arrived at her apartment. She had struggled to walk him up the stairs, and had an even tougher time peeling his puke-stained clothing off. He had made a fuss as she tried to help, kicking and mumbling like a sleepy infant. Although a shower was much needed, she had decided it would have been impossible. The best she could do on her own was slip the pink robe on and lie him down in her small bed as she threw his clothes into the wash. 

When he had finally woken up that morning, Tessa was already finished with her own breakfast. She made him a coffee without a word, and he had been too embarrassed to mutter anything but a quiet “thank you.”

Now, as the ghost of his apology still hung awkwardly in the air unanswered, Tessa decided that the silence couldn’t go on forever. “Is that all you have to say?” Her brows knit together on her furrowed forehead, and she swiped the cold cup from her counterpart and began washing it furiously in the sink. 

“Wait, I wasn’t done yet.” Realizing that his efforts were in vain, Hardin decided to drop it in favor of expressing his remorse. “Look, Tessa. I’m gutted you had to see me like that last night. I haven’t been that bad since well before I met you, and I can’t thank you enough for helping me last night. God knows why you had to bring me to fucking Landon’s house though.” 

Tessa whipped her head around, her mouth pursed and hands still dripping wet with soap suds. “You don’t get to complain about that! You’re lucky he had that Narcan, he saved your life last night.” 

Hardin swiped a hand across his chin in exhaustion. “I guess you’re right. It’s just such a complicated situation with Ken and Karen...I just try to erase every bit of them from my memory but for some reason, Landon sticks by me like a damn leech.” The displeasure on Tessa’s face made him reconsider his words. “Alright, alright. A helpful,  _ life-saving _ leech.”

Throwing her hands up in the air, the girl turned back around and began scrubbing the mug once more. “One day, there will be no one left to put up with your shit. Why did you have to almost overdose anyways?” Her hands ached from brushing the mug so hard. “You  _ know  _ my history with my father.”

The lump left in Hardin’s throat was difficult to swallow. “I do know. I wish there was something more powerful to say than sorry. But I was spiraling, Tess. I thought I’d lost you for good.” He allowed himself to stand, making his way hesitantly towards her. His hands automatically reached for her stiff shoulders, but he lowered them in fear of upsetting her further. “That glass is way past clean, love. Don’t you think?” 

Again, Tessa faced him, ready to lecture and berate Hardin with questions. But when she saw how truly drained and regretful he was, she couldn’t do it. Instead, she did quite the opposite. 

An audible gasp left his throat when he felt her small arms encircling his waist. His own hands remained in the air while the shock settled in. This was the last thing he expected. 

“Hardin Scott, don’t you dare do what my father did to me and my mom.” Her eyes fluttered closed as she lay her head against his chest. “I lost him to drugs and addiction, I couldn’t stand to lose you too.”

The boy was rendered speechless at her words. Wetness began to seep through the opening of the robe onto his bare chest as she cried. Slowly, as not to disturb her, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as she sobbed. “I promise, I won’t.” Taking it a step further, he willed himself to promise her his world. “I swear to you, that was the last time I will EVER do drugs.” Her shoulders relaxed. “I might smoke a bowl or two...maybe a beer here or there.” 

Pulling back, Tessa slapped his arm lightly. “I’m serious!” 

Large hands cupped her chin, Hardin’s thumb swiping away at the tears that had fallen against her reddened cheeks. “I love you. I’ll never put you through that bullshit again. You hear me?  _ Never _ . You can count on that.” 

Once more, she surprised him by leaning up to press her lips to his. 

Soon, they lost themselves completely in each other. Tessa let her fingers roam beneath the folds of the pink robe, allowing the pads to graze his chest, his arm, his stomach. Breaking the kiss for air, she pulled back and wrinkled her nose. “You smell.”

Hardin suddenly became hyper aware of his own personal hygiene, agreeing wholeheartedly with a nod. After all, Tessa had been previously unsuccessful in her efforts to bathe him last night. “Yeah...guess I should shower. Rain check?”

Tessa responded by crossing her arms over her chest and gracefully removing her top. “Why can’t I join you?” She delighted in his sudden wordlessness as she stepped out of her pajama bottoms and headed for the bathroom. Her heart was still heavy, but she tried her best to change the tone of their conversation as she flirtatiously beckoned him over from behind the door. 

He didn’t need any more prompting than that. A little less gracefully, he followed her lead by shrugging off the robe and leaving it abandoned on the kitchen floor. 

The two exchanged somewhat solemn smiles as they stepped into the warm spray together. They had been through a lot in the last 24 hours. Despite that, he took a moment to relish in the extraordinary view before him. The water covered every inch of her smooth skin in a glorious, dewy sheen. It soaked her blonde tresses, making her hair appear darker as it clung to her face. Even the blue in her irises seemed to stand out as droplets of water collected on her long lashes. 

She closed her eyes as his lips found her temples. As he kissed her face tenderly, moving away the strands of hair that obscured it, she relaxed into his touch.

“You’re beautiful.” He breathed, letting the shower run over his aching muscles. His hands found her collar bone, then trailed back up the length of her neck before coming to rest at her cheek. As he gently wiped at her face, Hardin noticed that the trickle that fell from her eyes was significantly warmer than the water from the shower. “What’s wrong?” 

Unable to keep up her facade any longer, she took her bottom lip between her teeth and dropped her eyes to the floor. “I’m sorry...I don’t mean to ruin the mood again.”

“Never. Talk to me...what’s bothering you?” Sadness clutched at his heart, squeezing it so hard that his chest hurt. Seeing her like this bothered him beyond reason. 

“I must be getting my period soon...been so emotional lately.” Tessa brushed it off, reaching for the soap and beginning to lather her body. “If you want to have sex, we can. I know I implied it earlier but I just can’t stop thinking about last night.”

Shaking his head, Hardin held her hand to stop her. “Stop, don’t say that. You’re allowed to have feelings. It’s human. And if you don’t want to, we won’t. I know it was a lot for the both of us to go through.”

“Yeah. Okay.” With her wrist still sitting in his soft grip, she allowed her eyes to meet his. “I just don’t know what I’d do if I ever lost you. I’d never forgive myself for not being a good influence.” 

Her words stung like salt in a wound. “Tessa. It’s not your fault. Not what happened last night, not your father’s choices. None of it.” He took the soap from her, moving it over her skin for her. “You’re part of the reason I’m alive right now, yeah? You’re constantly trying to get me to be a better version of myself, and I want to be that for you. If that’s not a good influence, I don’t know what is.” 

“Just don’t leave me.” 

The double meaning behind her words cut deep, and he wished there was some way he could convince her that he was going to put his troubled past behind him for her. At the moment, he decided that the best he could do was continue to make sure she was clean. “I won’t. I promise.”

His declaration was nice in the moment, but she wondered how long it would be before his promise would prove to be a lie. Tessa let her dark thoughts take a back seat as she felt his hands move affectionately over every inch of her with the soap. 

She stood by as he washed himself next before carefully shampooing and rinsing her hair. 

When they finished, he stepped out to hand her a towel before wrapping one loosely around his own waist. “I feel awful that I’ve stressed you out so much. What are your plans for the rest of the day? Maybe I can treat you to something fun to lift your spirits.” 

Now feeling a bit better than she had earlier, Tessa padded into the hallway to check her calendar. “Oh my god.” She yelped, covering her open mouth with her hand. 

Hardin rushed to join her in the hall, not bothering to let himself dry off before running from the bathroom. “What’s wrong?”

She turned to face him, a bashful and cheeky look suddenly spreading over her face. “I totally forgot. Today is my birthday.” 

**A/N**: Who loved the trailer for AWC?? I am in America, so it hasn't been released here yet. Who's seen it so far? Thank you all for reading!


	24. Why Don't We Go There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hardin scrambles to make birthday plans...and make excuses.

**Why Don’t We Go There**

_ ‘Fuck. FUCK. FUCK!’  _ Hardin struggled to find something-- _ anything _ to say in response. How had he forgotten her birthday? How had  _ she  _ forgotten her own birthday? “And you don’t have any plans?” 

Tessa shook her head. “Nothing.” 

“Well then.” A smirk suddenly spread across the boy’s face. “We have to make plans IMMEDIATELY.” Making the shape of a telephone with his fingers, Hardin adopted a terrible French accent. “Do not worry, Madame. I am here to ensure you have the best birthday ever. Yes--hello? We need twenty bottles of champagne and your most expensive array of diamonds, right away!” 

She watched him sprint around the room comically while talking in that ridiculous voice, all to make her laugh. It was working. When she doubled over in laughter, she had to gasp for breath in order to ask him to stop. 

Smiling just because she was smiling, Hardin finally dropped the routine. “Alright then. What is it you really want for your birthday, love?” She deserved the world, and he would do whatever it took in order to give it to her. 

“Hm. I never make a big deal out of it.” She mumbled, pulling her hair into a messy bun. “I’d honestly just love to hang out and read a book.” 

“No diamonds or champagne?” 

Tessa shrugged, looking longingly at her packed bookshelf. 

“That does sound nice, but honestly, fuck that. You can do that any other day. Let me treat you like a princess tonight.” Taking out his cellphone, he began to type frantically on the screen. “I’m planning something for you as we speak. You can sit around and read your books for a couple hours, but later, get dressed up and I’ll come get you. Sound good?” 

Already curled up on the sofa, hiding her growing grin behind the pages of a new novel, Tessa agreed. 

Just a few hours later, when the winter sun began to set and a light dusting of snow began to fall, Hardin returned to Tessa’s apartment. 

He arrived at her door in an Uber Black, wearing a borrowed suit that was a little too large at his shoulders. Tessa thought back to the limo that had picked her up when she had dinner with Luke, and she was certain that she would rather be picked up on a bicycle and go to McDonalds with Hardin any day. 

“You look nice.” She said, taking his outstretched hand as he led her to the car through the drifting snow. 

“And I see you one-upped me, as always.” He threw her a sly wink, raking his eyes up and down her body. Her long red dress clung suggestively to her curves, splitting at the side to reveal her long legs and matching red heels. A long cream coat shielded her shoulders from the frigid air. Handing her a bouquet of red roses, he kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. “Happy birthday, Tessa.” 

“Thank you.” She blushed, her cheeks quickly becoming the same color as her outfit. “Where are we going?” 

“It’s a surprise.” 

It wasn’t long before the car pulled up to a large hotel in the center of downtown. Hardin took the arm of the woman he loved, leading her proudly through the double doors and up the elevator. They stepped out onto an expansive rooftop restaurant that overlooked the glittering lights of the city. 

“Wow.” Tessa gripped the coat around her chest as a gentle wind whipped at her freshly curled hair. 

“The heat lamps are pretty warm, but you can always have my suit jacket if you need it.” He watched her step towards the railing, analyzing her face to see if she was pleased or not. “Sorry if it’s not what you imagined.” 

Turning towards her date, Tessa smiled. “It’s perfect.” She kissed him sweetly before a hostess guided them to a private table under a cabana. She took in the unobstructed view of the sunset, only looking away to glance at the menu. “Thank God I can pronounce all of the foods on here. They even have my favorite--pizza!” She grabbed his hand from across the table, rubbing a thumb over his skin. “For a second I was worried you’d take me to an extremely fancy place that serves olives on everything.’

Reminiscing on their first date, Hardin chuckled. “I know you better than that.”

The drinks and appetizers came quickly, and the two delighted in lighthearted conversation as they drank wine and picked at salads. 

Though the evening was already better than Tessa had imagined, there were still some intrusive thoughts invading her mind. When their white pizza was delivered to the table, she decided she had to get them off of her chest. “So…” she picked up a piece, looking it over so she didn’t have to meet the other’s eyes. “Did you go home to get ready?” 

The question caught Hardin slightly off guard. “Where else would I go?” 

Chewing her meal, Tessa turned her attention to the rising full moon. “I don’t know, I was just thinking. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to spend time away from your roommates.” 

A nervous laugh left his throat. “I don’t understand.” 

Tessa set the pizza crust down on her plate, finally looking directly into his dark, perplexed eyes. “They’re bad influences, Hardin.” Seeing that he was visibly offended, she edited her words. “I mean, not all of them. Just Zed. I really think you should stop hanging out with him. It’s his fault you got fucked up that night anyways...didn’t you say yourself that you wanted to avoid Zed at all costs?” 

Now becoming angry at the sudden change in the tone of the conversation, Hardin tried his best to calm down for her sake. “It’s not like that, Tessa. That was just the paranoia talking. Honestly, it looked like Landon’s shower was a three headed monster last night. I’m sure I said a lot of crazy shit. Plus, It’s a lot more complicated than that. I can’t just stop hanging out with Zed, he’s my bandmate. You wouldn’t want me to quit the band, would you?” 

Biting another piece, she looked at him expectantly. 

“You can’t be serious.” 

Again, the girl dropped her eyes to the food before her. “I like the rest of them, Hardin. I really do. I’m just concerned about your health. Besides...you love me, don’t you?”

Hardin felt his blood pressure rising. “I do. But these are my brothers. I barely have a functional family, these boys are the only people I have left.” 

“Brothers wouldn't constantly give you drugs that make you overdose.”

He clenched his palm into a fist beneath the table, grinding his teeth and taking a deep breath to steady himself. “Again, it’s not like that. Yeah, Zed and I have a rocky history but there’s a lot you don’t know.”

The wine was making her bolder by the second. “Blah, blah, blah. You say all this cryptic shit but you never explain.” Frustration began to take its hold on her, too. “Why don’t you just tell me?”

“I can’t.”

Huffing as she finished her second piece of pizza, she wiped her hands on the white napkin that lay across her lap. “Fine. Make your choice, it’s Zed, or it’s me.”

“That’s bullshit!” Others at the surrounding tables began to whisper as Hardin raised his voice. 

Tessa smiled awkwardly at the ones that decided to stare before giving her date a stern glare. “I thought it’d be an easy choice.”

Hardin was beside himself. Tessa was his everything, but so was One Direction. “Sure, Zed may have fed me a bump here and there, and yeah, we do have a history dealing.” He made sure the other patrons had stopped staring as he spoke in a hushed tone. “But I’m not leaving the band. Sorry.”

Nodding as she bit her lip, Tessa pushed the chair out from under her and gathered her purse. “Fine. Then I guess you’re not serious about me. Thanks for the dinner.” 

Panic set in at the prospect of her leaving. “Wait!” He was sure about not wanting to leave the band, but he was also certain he wouldn’t let her leave without a fight. 

The girl crossed her arms, angrily tapping her heeled foot and somehow still looking like an angel. 

Hardin rummaged every corner of his brain for some sort of excuse that would make her stay. “How about I give you the chance to know everything about me? If I let you all the way in, if I let you learn the most complicated part of my history straight from the source?”

That seemed to do it. Tessa sat back down, interlacing her hands and resting her chin on top. “Go on.” 

He was in too deep. It scared him to make the offer, but knew it was his only choice. “I’m going back to England for Christmas.” He sighed, shutting his eyes as the words left his lips. “Come with me. Meet my mother. Ask her whatever you want.” When he opened his eyes again, he saw the other’s irises sparkle. “I’ve never introduced a girl to my mother before...it’s a big step for me. Maybe even more than when I finally said ‘I love you.’” 

Breaking up the band was now the farthest thing from her mind. Plus, how much trouble could Hardin get in around his own mother? It was the perfect offer. “I wouldn’t want to force you to do something you aren’t ready for.” 

“I’m bloody serious about you, and it’s about time I start acting like it.” Yes, it was fear and anxiety that catapulted him into making that decision quicker than he would’ve liked. But he couldn’t chance losing the band, or losing his girl. 

She smiled warmly, taking his hand across the table once more. “I’d love to.” 

Relief washed over him. Still, he felt he should take it a step further, just to make sure the thought of breaking up the band would never occur to her again. “What do I call you at Christmas?“

“You know I don’t really like being called Theresa. But Tessa or Tess is fine with me.” Taking his fork into her hand, she began to pick at his steak dinner, casually stealing a few bites. 

The beating of his heart echoed loudly in his ears. This was it--there was no going back. “I meant...how would you like it if I introduced you as my girlfriend? 

A loud clang resounded around the restaurant out as Tessa dropped the fork full of steak right onto the table. “... _ What _ ?” 

**A/N: Double Update!!! :D I’m really having fun writing these chapters, and believe me, it’s about to go DOWN! Please vote/save/comment if you’re liking it so far, and thank you so much for sticking with me!**


	25. Change Your Ticket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas brings more surprises than the ones under the tree.

Chapter 20: Change Your Ticket

“Your girlfriend?” It took a moment for Tessa to close her mouth and wipe the spilled food from her clothing. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Not long ago, Hardin was the guy who ‘didn’t date.’ Now he wanted her to be his girlfriend?

He hadn’t planned for this. Not long ago, he was resolute in the fact that he wanted to remain single as long as possible. Was asking Tessa to be his girlfriend as a distraction the wrong move? Hardin was desperate. He didn’t want to lose Tessa, and he didn’t want to lose One Direction. From his perspective, this was the best move. “I mean it.” And part of him did. A small piece of him, no matter how hard he tried to bury it, was elated that he finally had a chance at happiness with the girl he had grown to love. The other part whispered that his happiness, as it always tended to be, would be short-lived. 

Their eyes were locked together, unable to be pulled apart by the silent crowd of restaurant patrons watching their every move. Finally, Tessa nodded, her enthusiastic “yes” causing everyone to applaud. “I’d like that.” 

Encouraged by the crowd, Hardin picked Tessa up and kissed her gently to the sound of claps and cheers. He held her close on the Uber ride home. Her breathing was as soft as the snow that began to fall outside as she settled against his shoulder. He watched the steady rise and fall of her chest, innocently finding joy in the way the corner of her lips slipped unknowingly into a smile beneath rosy cheeks. A sickly feeling slowly shrouded his joy as he realized his time with this angel would be short. As with everything he loved, she would soon realize she was better off without him.

It snowed twice as hard after the two had landed in England on Christmas Eve. 

“My baby!” Trish ran towards her son and placed a large, wet kiss on his temple. If Tessa hadn’t seen pictures of Hardin’s mother beforehand, she would have thought the woman was his sister. With flowing blonde locks and youthful blue eyes, Trish resembled someone in her prime—not someone with an adult son. 

Hardin tried to hide his grin as he wiped his mother’s bright red lipstick from his face. “Mum, stop it. I’m grown now.” 

“But you’ll always be my baby.” Trish pinched his cheeks, marveling at the length of his hair. Finally, she turned to Tessa, letting out a gasp before embracing the girl in a warm embrace. “What a gorgeous girl you are! Way too good for my Hardin, I’m sure.” 

Tessa flushed, lowering her eyes as Trish piled on the compliments. “Thanks Ms. Daniels, nice to meet you.” 

“Please! Call me Trish.” The older woman took Tessa’s gloved hand in hers, pulling her towards the parking lot. “Get our bags, darling!” She called to Hardin as she whisked his girlfriend away. “Now tell me all about yourself. Hardin’s already told me so many good things.”

Trailing behind the women, Hardin was confused by his mother’s reaction to Tessa. Of course, everyone who met Tessa was bound to love her. But Tessa hadn’t even had the chance to say two words to his mother before she welcomed her in with open arms. She was trying hard to please him, to make everything seem okay. Hardin knew his mom well enough to know that she was hiding something. He just didn’t know what. 

Back at the house, Tessa and Trish were getting along better than two childhood friends. Trish had made both of her guests a cup of Bourbon hot chocolates, and the drink caused Tessa to release her inhibitions and throw her shyness out the window. 

Already, the visit to London was worlds away from their visit to California. Trish had set them up in Hardin’s old room, chuckling when Tessa offered to sleep on the couch. “Oh don’t worry love. I was a young woman in love once upon a time, too.” The mother had sung with a wink. The three had stayed up late into the night playing board games, drinking hot chocolate, and laughing—something that would have seemed impossible with Carol.

When at last it was time to turn in, Trish had left both of her guests with a tray of dessert, a big hug, and a kiss on the head. 

After a quick shower, Hardin padded into his old room to see his new girlfriend exploring his childhood belongings. She ran her fingers over silly participation trophies his mother had saved, smiling to herself as she came across photographs and keepsakes. “Having fun?”

Tessa jumped, startled slightly by Hardin’s sudden entrance. She smiled softly then, holding up one of his blue ribbons. “Probably not as much as you had when you won ‘best hair’ in the third grade.” 

He adjusted the small white towel on his waist, holding the edge with one hand while swiping the other through his wet strands. “I still got it.” 

“I know you do.” Placing the ribbon on the dresser, Tessa took her boyfriend’s hand instead. She ran her thumb over the inside of his palm. “I really love your mom. Is she this nice to all of your girlfriends?”

Hardin shook his head. “I haven’t brought any home before you. But from what she did see of Molly at least, she didn’t like.” He never doubted that Trish and Tessa would get along, but the lengths his mother went to in order to make everything so perfect was suspicious. Perhaps it was just his anxiety again, forcing him to think that good things don’t last. “She or anyone else would be mad not to like you.” 

Tessa tilted her head back as Hardin’s lips found her neck. “Won’t your mom be upset?” She whispered as he hoisted her up onto the dresser. 

“Are you kidding?” He smirked against her skin. “She was thrilled when I told her I changed my ticket so you could come. Said she’d make up my old room straight away. Last thing Trish’s worried about is us fucking.” 

“Mmm…still, I don’t want to make a bad impression.” Her words urged him to pull away but her fingers pulled him closer. 

“You couldn’t make a bad impression if you tried. You’re too good.”

She took his bottom lip into her mouth, sucking lightly. “We’ll see about that.” 

*********************************************************************************

After a night of reminiscing with his mother and making love to his girlfriend, Hardin was in good spirits. He woke late the next morning with Tessa in his arms, smiling in her sleep and dressed in one of his t-shirts. 

Hardin lifted an arm only to stroke her sleeping face softly. Everything so far had gone so well, that his anxiety hadn’t had a chance to convince him that his happiness was fleeting. 

His touch was enough to wake her, and she leaned up towards his ear. “Ready for round two already?” Tessa murmured. 

With a low chuckle he gave her a few slaps on her exposed ass. “We’ll get to that in a bit. For now we should get up, it’s Christmas.” 

“Our first Christmas together.” Tessa’s eyes glistened as she leaned in for a kiss. “Merry Christmas, Hardin.” 

“Merry Christmas, love.” 

“Hopefully the first of many together.”

They both got up reluctantly, dressing in the dressy clothes they packed. Trish was clamoring around in the kitchen, up much earlier than usual. Hand in hand with his girl, he prepared to make some snarky comment about his mother waking up early to save appearances for Tessa. But when the two rounded the corner into the kitchen, Hardin was met with a rather unwelcome surprise. 

There at the table, was Christian Vance. 

Tessa’s smile slipped swiftly into an expression of deep confusion. What was her boss doing at Trish’s house? She felt Hardin’s hand clench into a trembling fist. 

“Oh! Good morning sweetheart.” Trish’s usually cheery face was stern and as white as a sheet. Gesturing towards the surprise guest, she vocalized a haphazard apology. “I meant to tell you sooner. But I thought it best…that we spend Christmas with your father.” 

*****************************************************************************************

A/N: Hi All! I was so late updating since I moved and it took a long time to get settled. Let me know if you've seen After We Collided yet, and if you liked it! Please comment and let me know if you like the story as well.


	26. Ready to Run

**FREE LINK TO AFTER WE COLLIDED: **https://mixdrop.co/f/vnkn8ezkfl70w

**A/N:** ** Soooo I watched AWC online at the suggestion of other fans, because it’s Coronavirus and there’s no way I’m stepping foot inside a theatre. ALSO: You can definitely watch it free if you want, and THEN also pay to stream it when it comes out / pay to watch it in theaters to support the series. This is just for those people like me who couldn’t wait. I thought it was a lot better than the first one, and I can’t even wait another year for part 3 to come out. Anyways, in the mean time, here’s another chapter :)**

****************************************************************************************  
**

Had she heard Trish correctly? She couldn’t have meant that Christian was Hardin’s father. Tessa looked about the small room, trying to find Ken, but saw no one else. “What?”

Hardin was silent, his jaw clenched, as his father stood up from the kitchen table. “Merry Christmas Hardin.” Vance managed before his voice cracked. “Good to see you had a safe flight as well, Tessa.”

Tessa’s eyes darted from one man to the other. “What’s going on?”

“Told you it was complicated.” Her boyfriend grumbled under his breath.

Trying to save what Christmas spirit was left, Trish held out a homemade apple pie. “I changed up the tradition this year. I heard Tessa was allergic to nuts, so I hope you don’t miss the pecans.” She smiled weakly as she realized nobody was listening. Eventually, she set the dish down and tapped her guest on the shoulder. “Chris, why don’t we give them a little space?”

“Of course.” Vance agreed. “Nice to see you both.”

When the other two had left the room, Tessa began to panic. “Wait. What the Hell is going on? Vance is your father? What about Ken? Why haven’t you told me that I’ve been working for your _dad_ this whole time?”

Placing two firm hands on the girl’s shoulders, Hardin guided her to a chair and sat her down. “I know it’s not what you expected. I didn’t want you to find out this way, I was planning on telling you myself…eventually.”

“That’s a pretty big secret to keep!”

“I know, and I apologize.” Hardin craned his neck towards the kitchen entrance, making sure his birth parents had truly given him privacy. With a sigh, he began his explanation. “I learned Vance was my real dad a few years ago. Back when he was still friends with Ken. Mum…she cheated on Ken with Christian. Then I was born.”

Tessa let out an audible gasp, but she let the other continue.

“Mum kept the true identity of my father from me for years, but I never got on with Ken. I knew something wasn’t right. When they split up, I naturally chose to live with her in England.Then, one day, I caught Vance and my mother together. The truth came out after that, and I found out Ken had known the whole time.” He paused then, reaching across the table for Tessa’s hand. “That was just too much for me. I started drinking and doing drugs. Spun out of control. I was beyond help, and Mum couldn’t handle it. She sent me to live with Ken and his new family…thought somehow that would help me.”

“You don’t have to keep talking about it. I can see how much it hurts you.” Tessa’s bright eyes were saddened, somewhat duller in the light.

“I want you to know.” He nodded, taking his lower lip between his teeth. “Not even Landon knows. Karen agreed we shouldn’t tell him about any of it. Anyways. It only got worse after I moved in with Ken. When the drugs got really bad he kicked me out. He agreed not to tell Mum what happened, so she doesn’t have a clue. I just got involved with all the wrong people in the states. The worst of them being—“

“Is it safe to come back?” Christian peered around the wall, waving his hands as he entered the kitchen.

“Don’t say anything to her. _Please_.” Hardin whispered.

Tessa pretended to zip her lips, though the last thing she wanted to do was keep another secret. From the way Hardin told it, the truth was bound to come out sooner or later.

“Sorry I didn’t say hello earlier.” Hardin looked towards Vance. His voice was light but his features were hard. “I would introduce you two, but you already know each other well.”

“Forgive me.” Tessa blurted, her head still reeling from all the new information. “It’s just going to take me a while to process this.” Her thoughts flew to Kimberly—how much did she know? Was she even aware that her new husband was spending the holidays with his baby mama? Then again, Tessa had remembered that Kim was the first person to warn her about Hardin. Perhaps she did know a lot more than she initially let on.

“I understand. I’m just thankful to Hardin’s mother here for allowing me to visit as friend.” Christian’s eyes met Trish’s for a moment before the two shared a grin. Hardin’s jaw clenched.

After the detailed history Hardin had shared, Tessa was shocked by Hardin’s unquestionable obedience. Was he just putting on a front to please his mother? She figured there must be some ulterior motive to Vance’s sudden visit, something Hardin was well aware of.

“Well, now is as good a time as any.” Trish giggled as she reached once more for the apple pie. “I hadn’t heard from Christian for a while now, but when he called asking to finally spend time with Hardin for the holidays I couldn’t refuse.”

“And Kimberly was fine with that?” Tessa challenged casually.

Vance coughed around a fork-full of pie. “Y-yes. She’s spending time with her mother this Christmas, and then we’re going to regroup for New Years.”

“You’ll have to have her make the trip to London sometime. I’d love to meet her.” Trish said warmly. The exchange was enough to satisfy Tessa, who settled into her seat and opted for a plate of Christmas pie. “This is wonderful, Trish. Do you always eat sweets so early on Christmas?”

The mother laughed heartily. “It’s an odd tradition, sure. But as a child, Hardin wouldn’t dare open presents without at least one slice of my famous pecan pie. My baby has a penchant for powdered sugar.”

“He never did get over that.” Vance put a finger to his nostril, a gesture that only Hardin would understand.

“Why don’t we catch up on old times…_dad_. Outside?” The boy signaled swiftly towards the door. “_Now_?”

Vance stood and followed him out into the drifting snow.

“It’s so nice to see them getting along after all this time.” Trish sighed. “I know it’s not the most conventional relationship. But I’m just relieved Hardin has a father figure, or at least a mentor that can lead him in the right direction. Ken always loved him, but he couldn’t connect with my son no matter how hard he tried. At least with Christian there’s some sort of bond there. Don’t you think?”

Tessa was at a loss for words. Every time she had seen Christian and Hardin interact, it seemed more like a business transaction rather than a father-son bond. Yet, Trish was so happy, Tessa didn’t want to burst her bubble. She didn’t want to lie, either, so she settled for a simple nod.

The women watched silently from afar, eyeing the men through the window as they spoke. Tessa noticed Hardin’s tense shoulders. His brow was creased and his lips, pursed. Trish, however, only saw a father and son getting along despite bizarre circumstances.

When the other two came back into the house and the pie was finished, Trish ushered everyone into the living room. “Tessa first.” A large stack of wrapped gifts sat under the small tree. “Hardin didn’t leave me a lot of time to pick a gift.” The mother grabbed a small box from the top of the pile and handed it to Tessa. “Hope you like it!”

“You didn’t have to.” Tessa tilted her head to the side, placing a hand on her heart in gratitude. Before she removed the carefully wrapped paper from the box, she grabbed a little bag from the pile and handed it to Trish. “For you.”

“Oh! Thank you love. Open at the same time?” When Tessa agreed, the two began unwrapping their presents.

Inside was a miniature collection of classic books, bound together by golden string and green leaves to make a unique ornament. Pages from the original works were set between the covers. “It’s beautiful, Trish. Thank you.”

“Christian helped me pick it out…told me what books you always talk about at work. I love my gift too! Come here.” Hardin’s mom wrapped her arms around the girl. “Thank you for making my son happy.” She whispered before pulling away. “I’m going to put this out right away. Such a cute gift, darling.” Trish held up a serving tray with one of Hardin’s baby pictures printed on it.

  
Hardin rolled his eyes, but held out his gifts next. Turning to Christian, he added a careless apology for the lack of a gift.. “I didn’t know you were coming.”

Trish opened a box of curated soaps, lotions, and bath salts from Hardin. Beside her, Tessa pulled a charm bracelet out of a long, black box. A music note, an infinity symbol, and an open book stared back at her from the box’s velvet interior.

“It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Tessa leaned over to place a kiss against Hardin’s unsuspecting lips. “Help me put it on?”

He wrapped the silver chain around her delicate wrist , fastening the clasp against her pulse point. “It looks perfect on you.”

Interrupting the sweet moment, Christian cleared his throat and handed out his own presents. For Hardin, a gold watch. For Tessa, a first edition copy of the latest book she helped publish. And for Trish, a baker’s gift basket with utensils and ingredients for Christmas cookies. “Thanks to all of you for welcoming me in for the holidays while Kim’s away. Next year we’ll have you over at ours.”

“So glad I could have you all here.” Trish agreed enthusiastically as she stuffed the discarded wrapping paper into a trash bag. “Who’s ready for some board games and hot chocolate?

At the end of the night, after hours of movies, music, and games, Tess and Hardin retired to their room to pack the last of their things.

“I really appreciate you inviting me.” Tessa set her head on Hardin’s chest after the two curled up in bed together. “It was nice spending time with a mother figure…my mom still hasn’t even called for Christmas.”

“So sorry.” Hardin’s heart ached for her. He pressed his lips against the other’s forehead, squeezing her body tightly to his. “It’s her loss. Mum loves you. Maybe someday…” He cut himself off there, preventing the words ‘_she’ll be your mum too_’ from escaping his lips. He just barely got used to the idea of having Tessa as his girlfriend. Talks of marriage already bristled at the confines of his mind, but he pushed them deep down. He didn’t want to push his luck and lose her so soon.

“Speaking of parental figures,” Tessa began, too distracted by her own thoughts to realize Hardin had stopped mid-sentence. “What were you and Christian talking about? Still wrapping my mind around that whole thing, by the way.”

“Nothing” The question seemed to catch Hardin off guard. When Tessa’s bright eyes lifted up to challenge his, he sighed. She didn’t believe him. “I was just grilling him for showing up here without telling me. That’s all.” He hoped she didn’t notice the quick skip of his heartbeat.

Of course that wasn’t true. Tessa knew that much. But, until Hardin was ready to tell the whole story, she would accept his dismissive response…for now.

**************************************************************************************

**A/N: ** **Thank you SO MUCH for your continued support! It means so much to see all the likes, votes, and comments! Let me know below if you’re going to go ahead and watch After We Collided online, or if you’re going to wait to see it in theaters. Let me know if you’re doing both!**

**You can also purchase some of the gifts in this chapter for yourself!**

**Trish’s Gift for Tessa:**

**https://www.etsy.com/listing/718363220/literature-classics-6-miniature-book?gpla=1&gao=1&&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=shopping_us_christmas_Home_and_Living&utm_custom1=_k_CjwKCAjwoc_8BRAcEiwAzJevtQtrCzor_CaF6g_4NuzCdMJABHUkGqG5kys9opRN-XLf-eppAH3r8xoCzOcQAvD_BwE_k_&utm_content=go_1707294370_69268674649_331635229806_pla-303628061699_c__718363220_12768591&utm_custom2=1707294370&gclid=CjwKCAjwoc_8BRAcEiwAzJevtQtrCzor_CaF6g_4NuzCdMJABHUkGqG5kys9opRN-XLf-eppAH3r8xoCzOcQAvD_BwE**

**The Charm Bracelet (Hardin’s gift to Tessa):**

**1\. https://www.etsy.com/listing/877853128/tessa-charm-bracelet?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=tessa+bracelet&ref=sr_gallery-1-1&frs=1**

**2\. https://www.storylinejewelry.com/products/tessa-charm-bracelet?variant=15604311523391**


	27. Half The World Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is over and Hardin and Tessa are upset about spending time apart. But Tessa has a plan up her sleeve to make sure Hardin won't forget her anytime soon.

**A/N:** ** Hope everyone is hanging in there! What a wild year. At least New Years can come quicker when we write about it!! Hopefully Tess and Hardin will have a good one…ANYWAYS let me know in the comments what you thought about After We Collided, and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Thanks so much for reading!! **

** _Also a reminder that this story is available for free on Wattpad! Come see me on there and leave a like, vote, and a comment to let me know how you're liking it so far! (link here: https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/193752364/write/757147722)_ **

Spending Christmas with Hardin was bittersweet for Tessa. Both of them knew that in a little while, they would be forced apart by distance. One Direction’s European tour was pushed up a few weeks, which meant that Tessa would be hopping a flight back to America alone. 

“Vance said he’d let you have as long as you needed.” Hardin bargained, his fingers entwined in Tessa’s hair as she lay against his chest. The house was quiet; Vance had flown home to be with Kim, and his mother was fast asleep. Although the lights were out in Hardin’s childhood room, he lay wide awake with the girl he loved in his arms. 

Tessa hugged him closer. “Yeah, but not an extra month off to follow you around on tour. I have to work pretty soon after New Years and the flights home will be a nightmare by then.” 

Frowning, Hardin racked his brain for a solution. He didn’t want to be separated from his girlfriend so easily. “I thought we could at least spend New Year’s Eve together. But if you have to work, I guess not. What if I pay you to follow us around? You can be our band journalist or something…write articles about our shows.” 

A light laugh left Tessa’s lips. “As much as I’d like that…I really do want to do well at my publishing job. Even if my boss is your dad—I’ll never really get used to saying that.” 

“Not a word to Landon or anyone else about this, okay?”

“I promise.” The wall clock ticked louder and louder as the minutes slipped away. Soon, Tessa would be boarding a plane home. “I’m gonna miss you.” She leaned up to place a chaste kiss on Hardin’s lips, but it soon turned into something more passionate. “What are you going to do without me for so, so long?” She allowed her hand to slip beneath her boyfriend’s shirt. Her fingers found his abs, then trailed lower. 

“What _am_ I going to do without you for so, so long?” Hardin repeated, flipping their positions so that he hovered over the girl’s smaller form. His elbows flanked her reddening cheeks. “Better make the best of it, yea?”

She answered with a kiss, craning her neck to meet his mouth. Their clothes came off quickly and naturally, like the instinctual flow of a river. “We should take it slow for once.” Tessa whispered before grabbing Hardin’s dick. “I want to remember this while you’re away.” They had remembered the condom this time, and Tessa took it upon herself to put it on for him.

“I remember every minute I’ve spent with you.” The other replied after nudging Tessa’s thighs apart with his knees. 

“That’s sweet, baby.” Catching Hardin off guard, she reached off the side of the bed for something else. “I do too but I thought we could make it a little easier to remember this time.”

“We already have a condom what else—“ His eyes grew wide as he focused on the object she held in her hand. “You want to…record us?” 

Flushing, Tessa nodded. “I don’t know, I just thought it might be fun. We don’t have to if you don’t want.”

“Fuck, you’re perfect.” When she handed him her phone, the camera app already open, he pressed record and propped it up against the nightstand. Without wasting another second he sucked at the skin on her collar bone. “I hope that when you watch this, while we’re apart, you see yourself as I see you now. You’re beautiful Tess.”

She nearly came apart from his words alone. “I love you.” 

“I love you more.” 

He made love to her then, alternating between tender and impassioned. One moment Hardin was fucking her from behind, holding her hands tightly behind her back—just how she liked it—and the next, he was cradling her face in his hands and placing gentle kisses across her forehead. It was the confusion burning inside both of them that sparked the disjointed session, both of them happy to be together but fearful of being apart. 

Finally, as her breathy moans began to get louder and those luscious lips he loved parted to release a soft cry, Hardin grabbed Tessa’s phone and focused on her gorgeous face. “That part was for me.” The boy winked before tossing the device aside to finish inside of her. 

“Your mom did have a lot of wine tonight but I’m just hoping it was enough to keep her sleeping through that.” Tessa sighed, her chest still heaving as she caught her breath. Hardin was still collapsed on top of her, and she moved some hairs from his sweating face as they lay together. 

“She’s fine.” Hardin mumbled, his mouth smushed up against Tessa’s breast. “Did we get all that?” He asked after a while, reaching for the phone. “Imagine it was facing the wrong way this whole time or some shit like that.” 

Tessa giggled, checking the device herself. “No, we got it alright.” A blush stained her pale face once more. “Here…” Within a second she air-dropped the sexy video to her boyfriend. “Now you can think of me while you’re on tour. You better not cheat on me.” She challenged, grinning a little. 

He lightly shoved her phone away, pecking her temple and pulling the covers over them both after they had cleaned up. “I’ll always think about you, Tessa. Only you, no matter where I am. Even if I’m half the world away.” 

He had drifted off to sleep then, still nestled against her bare chest. When his breathing had evened, she whispered smugly to herself. “Hopefully that won’t be for as long as you think.”

What Hardin didn’t know, was that they would only be apart for a few days at most. Tessa and Trish had made an in-depth plan while Hardin and Christian were speaking: Tessa would fly home and work for a few days as scheduled. But then, for New Year’s Eve, Trish would fly her back to the UK to see One Direction perform as a surprise for Hardin. Vance would help with the cost of the tickets. Everything was planned and scheduled down to the minute. The only challenge was keeping it a secret from Hardin until nearly midnight on New Year’s Eve. 

Tessa could barely contain her excitement. Hardin had spoken about wanting to see her in the crowd at his hometown show, and now it would become a reality. With a plot this air-tight, there was little room for error. Everything _had_ to go perfectly…or so she thought.

**A/N: ** **Dun Dun Duuuuunnnn!!! See what happens next when Tessa flies back to surprise Hardin on tour! Thank you for reading my lovelies! **


	28. Stockholm Syndrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hardin's POV. A little more insight on his past with Zed. A crazy twist ending. It's about to go down y'all.

_A/N: This chapter is basically the "Hardin's diary" chapter. T/W drug abuse._

_I smell smoke._

_Not the kind that would raise an instinctual alarm, but the good kind. The kind that's typically accompanied by a freshly rolled blunt and some good friends. The room is dark, though, too dark to pinpoint exactly where the scent of weed is coming from or who's smoking it._

_There's one flickering light bulb off to the corner. I'm in some kind of warehouse. My head is pounding and my mouth is as dry as the Sahara. I need my fix, and as I look to the left and make out a shadowy yet familiar face, I know I'll get it._

_"What a fucking night." Zed reclines on the hood of a stolen car. Who stole it, I don't quite know. But what I do know for sure is that in Big Shot's hideout, nothing was purchased legally. "Leave it to old BS to trust us with such a haul." He pulls a wad of cash from the pocket of his jeans, thumbing through the large bills before wiggling a dark eyebrow at me. "To be honest it was my first time handling ketamine but based on these hundreds, I don't think it'll be the last."_

_A group of men talk in hushed tones close by, but their voices die down as they leave the room. One turns to look Zed in the eye before departing. His form is mountainous and menacing. His hands alone could shatter bones. "You kids did alright tonight. Keep earning like you did and it definitely won't be your last."_

_"Thanks Big Shot!" Zed always sucks up to him. Sort of a Teacher's Pet, if you will. But when the teacher in question is an underworld drug dealing king pin, sucking up is your best bet._

_I wrap my arms around myself. Though it's the middle of July I feel like I'm going to freeze to death. My body feels as if it's falling apart, and there's only one thing that can hold it together. After the boss exits his warehouse I approach my bandmate. "Hey...you got any more of that stuff?" I know he has some. He always has some. Zed's been so generous with his drugs lately...always making sure I get my fix._

_His dark eyes look apathetic. "Sorry bruv. Fresh out."_

_"Very fucking funny. You had like 3 kilos yesterday."_

_Zed takes a break from counting his cash to laugh. "You mean the 3 kilos I sold before you could take them and do God knows what with them?" How do you think I made this?" He waves the bills like a fan in my face. "Yea. Gone."_

_I feel my blood pressure dropping. "Well come on...I'm dying here. You gotta have something for me."_

_Zed smirks slightly and for some reason, I feel like he was counting on me saying exactly that. Must be the paranoia. "Well in that case, if you really need something, you can have your pick. Weed, cocaine, K, it's all yours."_

_My eyes widen and my neck begins to twitch. "Come on man, where?"_

_Pointing to the office, my bass player nods his head._

_"But that's Big Shot's stash. Won't he be pissed?" The other shakes his head. I'm still not sold. Or maybe I am, maybe I just need him to invalidate my many concerns. "Even if we did, and I'm not saying we will. But how would we even get in?"_

_Zed twirls a silver key around his finger. "That's not his whole stash, just the leftovers he was planning to give to his cronies as payment, us included."_

_Alright. I'm convinced._

_We make our way over to the office. The key fits snugly into the lock and when I hear a click I begin to perspire. Behind the door lies a stash of illegals so pure and plenty it makes my heartbeat skip just looking at them._

_"Go on. Have your share. Take as many as you'd like. No harm done."Zed's voice is soothing to me as he coaxes me forward. "That's it. Just grab a few. They're technically yours anyway."_

_I'm leaning forward, practically salivating at the sight before me. But before I can get my fix..._

I woke up.

"Hardin. Hardin, wake up, we're here." Nate's voice pulled me out of my dream.

"Huh? Where are we, how long was I out?" I felt disoriented. I barely remembered dozing off. It was dark out, and the tour van was parked in front of a tall, well-lit building.

"We're at the hotel. Sweden, remember?" Zed rolled his eyes, the same dark eyes that had burned into me in my dream. It was more of a memory, actually. Except in real life, Big Shot came back to grab his gun from the office right as Zed had opened the door. We never took a thing. Probably why Zed and I were both still living.

"Stockholm, get ready for One Direction!" Logan hops out of the van eagerly, carrying two guitars and a set of drum sticks. "Don't wanna get robbed like last time."

"I told you guys last time to bring the gear into the hotel but nope. You lads were too tired and lazy." Nate harped. He picked up a mic stand and tapped me on the shoulder. "Speaking of which...are you done with your beauty nap Hardin? Wanna help us get this stuff inside?"

"Maybe he needs some motivation." Zed snickered, holding the side of his nose. "I got a bump if you need it."

Tessa's face flashed in my mind. "Fuck off. I'm awake." There was no way I would let her down. I grabbed an amp, lugging it through the lobby and into the elevator. Logan was already in the suite, doing rails off of the glass table. Resisting was harder than I thought.

Zed pushed past me into the living area, taking a seat next to our drummer and smiling. "See? No harm done." His words made me flash back to that time in Big Shot's office. Was he really just looking out for me back then?

"I don't know..."

"I see the party has already started." Nate was the last to come upstairs, and he pursed his lips when he saw what we were up to. "Whatever. First night of the tour is first night of the tour. I guess it's worth celebrating. Just be up in time tomorrow for sound check." With that, he took the liberty of dragging all of our suitcases into the bedrooms before turning in for the night.

"Well, are you gonna join me or am I partying alone?" Logan questioned, holding out his rolled up dollar bill for one of us to take.

"All you, my friend." Zed passed the bill to me.

"One line wouldn't hurt. Right?" At least, that's what I told myself before saying, "one more." Then another. And another. And another. Pretty soon the boys and I were wired and gambling with Logan's old deck of cards. I felt comraderie like I never had before. I've always felt like the boys were family. But at that moment I knew for sure that we were inseparable. I couldn't even remember my reason for wanting to stay sober. It was something important, I was sure. But it was nothing compared to One Direction.

Just then, Nate's sleepy voice called me from the other room. "Hardin your phone has been going off like mad. I'm trying to get some rest!"

I was too high to speak to whoever it was. "Just answer it for me, tell em I'm not here."

"It's a girl!" He yelled a bit louder.

My heart nearly dropped out of my ass. "Tessa?!" Everything came flooding back to me then. My promise to her, her father's drug-addled life and subsequent death, the fight with her mother...every memory came crashing into me at once and it took the breath from my lungs. I had to speak to her. Tell her everything was fine and that she shouldn't worry, that I'd see her soon. That I loved her. Everything but the last part would be a lie but it was better than ignoring her if she needed reassurance.

"No," Nate said drowsily as he held my phone up to his ear.

"What? Then who the fuck is calling me so late?"

Double checking the caller ID, he sighed and held the device out to me. "It's Molly."

A/N: WowEee! More crazy stuff to come y'all pls wear your seat belts it's gonna be a bumpy ride. 


	29. Tessa's Diary Part 4 & Does He Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't want to miss this chapter.

I've always loved surprises. 

As I packed for my second trip to Europe, all I could think about was how Hardin's face would look once he saw me in the crowd at his show. Would he be shocked? Surprised? Happy? Maybe his mother would have given him hints along the way. She and I had planned everything so carefully, I began to think she was more excited than I was. 

Vance had been more than happy to give me some extra time off for the New Year, and I had put in a lot of work after Christmas. It was definitely different working for him now that I knew he was Hardin's father. We still kept it professional, but there was now a list of lingering questions I wanted to ask him about Hardin. I decided against it for the moment, hoping that Hardin himself would answer some of them once I arrived. 

With only a day left until my flight, I tried my hardest to fill my social media feed with boring shots of me in my apartment. I took a couple extra to save on my camera roll for tomorrow, just so Hardin would never suspect I'd be on a flight to England. 

Steph drove me to the airport early the next morning. "Have fun, girl!" She hugged me tight from the driver's seat. "If he doesn't propose to you for flying across the world to surprise him at his show, I'll be shocked." 

"That's ridiculous." I brushed her off, blushing at the thought. But for some reason, after I waved goodbye and boarded the plane, a proposal was all I could think about. It was far-fetched, sure. But what girl doesn't want to see the man she loves down on one knee declaring his unending love for her? 

I could barely sleep on the flight. My heart was beating several miles per hour and my cheeks ached from smiling. I kept imagining all these different scenarios that would play out when I arrived. Would I greet Hardin before the show? Surprise him by pushing to the front row in the middle of their set? Meet up with him after by tapping him on the shoulder and asking for an autograph? Either way, in all of these fantasies, one thing was constant: the happy ending. 

"What Makes You Beautiful" would be blasting through the venue. The atmosphere would be smoky, packed with people and smelling like sweat and alcohol. Everyone would be having too good of a time to notice anything but the band on stage. I'd weave my way through the thick crowd, going relatively unnoticed. I'd dance to my favorite song, sing along with the other fans who would love the music just as much as I did. I'd blend in for a bit, fading into to background, but I'd know I had something nobody else in the room did. 

That's when I'd look up and see him. He'd be wearing those tight jeans I like, the black ones with the rips in the knee. His eyes would be tightly squeezed shut as he poured his heart into the microphone. He'd be thinking of me, wishing I were with him. The he'd open his eyes. 

The music would keep playing but he'd stop, just for a second, as he set eyes on me. The others would wonder why he skipped a lyric, but then they'd see me too. They'd wonder if their eyes were playing tricks on them--there's no way I could be at the show. But then I'd hold up my wrist, the strobe lights reflecting off of the bracelet Hardin gave me for Christmas. Then he'd know. 

We would spend the rest of the night locking eyes with each other until finally, during their last song, he'd call me on stage. "There's someone special I'd like to bring up here with us." He'd say. He'd hold out his hand to me, and I'd take it, stepping into the spotlight. In front of the world he'd tell everyone how much we mean to each other. "My girlfriend apparently surprised me by flying all the way from America to see my hometown show. It's only right that I surprise her with something of my own." 

The fans would clap, some gasping and squealing as he got down on one knee before me. "Theresa Young. Would you please..."

"Wake up...ma'am, would you please wake up? We've landed at Heathrow." 

I groggily awoke to a kind older woman in a stewardess uniform standing over me. Looking around, I quickly realized I was the last passenger on the plane. Though my deep sleep had caused me to run late for my train to London, the dream had been worth it. Thanking the woman for waking me, I grabbed my suitcase and ran. 

"Happy New Year's Eve, ma'am!" She called to me with a smile as I dashed away. 

New Year's Eve. In only a few hours, I'd be holding my boyfriend in my arms again. I was sure the real reunion wouldn't be as corny as the dream, but I was sure it would have at least some of the same elements. I tried to stop myself from daydreaming on the train, but images of a sparkling ring wouldn't leave my mind. 

Finally, the train reached its destination and Trish was waiting for me at the station. "So glad you made it safe!" She kissed my forehead and greeted me with a big smile. "He's going to be so excited! I haven't told him a thing." 

"Trust me I've been bursting to tell him myself." I adjusted the bag I brought on my shoulder. Though I'd only be staying for a few days, Steph wouldn't let me leave until I packed multiple variations of outfits. There were casual looks, fancy dresses, and a whole collection of lingerie for tonight. "What time should we leave for the show? I know we talked about getting there fashionably late but I think I've decided to surprise him before they play." 

Trish bit her lip as she drove. "There's been a slight change of plans." When she saw my eyes widen she quickly laughed it off. "No worries love, I'm still taking you to the show. But I think I might have a date tonight." 

"What! That's amazing, who with?" Part of me expected Vance to pop out of the shadows. 

"The neighbor next door. He's a nice fellow, a little older than me but only by three or four years. I've actually been wanting to go out with him for a while now so when he invited me to dinner on New Year's Eve I just couldn't resist." I caught the blush on her face as she spoke about her plans. "Hardin will suspect something if he sees me at his show anyway, he hates when I show up. Gets terribly embarrassed." 

"You'll have to let Hardin and I know how it goes." She seemed happy. I could brave the show alone. It would be just like any other show of Hardin's I had seen so far, but with two times the crowd. 

"You don't mind, do you dear? I know we planned everything so carefully but I honestly think you're better going alone. I'll be there to drop you off and pick you both up as well. One Direction has a few more shows across Europe after this one but the least my son could do is spend New Years day with his mother." She winked at me, and I nodded in agreement. 

Trish took me shopping to pass the time until the show. We had already bonded a lot during Christmas, but having quality time alone with my boyfriend's mother was just what I needed to calm my nerves. We shared funny stories about Hardin and got to know each other a little better. 

"You sure are the best girlfriend Hardin's ever had." His mother sighed as she tried on a fancy hat. "The other ones...they were always too rude or too rebellious or too downright dumb--forgive my language. He must have done something right to land such a nice girl." 

Her words touched my heart. Just as I was about to respond, my phone rang. "It's him! What do I do?" Hardin's mother signaled for me to pick up, so I did. My nerves were thrashing inside my body and my hands shook. I hoped that somehow, I wouldn't accidentally reveal the secret. "H-hey babe, what's up?"

"Nothing. Just calling to say I miss you. I saw you reading a new book on your story, goes that going?" I gave Trish a thumbs up. At least he hadn't found out I wasn't at home. 

"Oh, you know. Same old. Pretty boring here without you on New Year's Eve." I sighed heavily, hamming it up a bit so he couldn't sense the excitement in my voice. 

An employee in the department store came up to me, asking rather loudly if I needed any help. Trish kindly shook her head, then covered her face with her hands. 

"Who was that?" Hardin asked, his words laced with suspicion. 

I scrambled for a believable answer. "Just watching some TV. Catching up on that new department store comedy I was telling you about." I looked over to Trish, and she covered her mouth as she tried not to laugh. He would definitely recognize her signature giggle. 

Luckily, Hardin didn't notice. "Not going out tonight?" 

"Nope. Wouldn't feel right without you. Just sitting here curled up on the couch waiting till I can see you again." 

"I wish you were here, Tessa. I'd give anything to see you in that crowd tonight." 

"I know baby. I'm sorry. We'll see each other really soon, okay?" It would be sooner than he could even imagine, and I could barely contain myself. I had to end the call before I gave it away. 

Someone yelled to him in the background, one of the guys from the sound of it. "Sorry love. Gotta go. We have a huge show tonight and we're late for sound check. Call you at midnight, okay?" 

"I love you." I whispered, somewhat bashful to say those words in front of his mom. 

On the other line, I could hear footsteps approaching and instruments banging around. "Mhm, bye." The line went dead and his reply left a sour taste in my mouth. Perhaps he just got shy in front of the guys like I did in front of his mother. 

"I can't believe you fooled him!" Trish laughed. "What else can we do to take this up a notch?" Before I could ask what she meant, she called the store employee over once more. "We could actually use your help. What do you suggest my daughter in law wear to surprise my son tonight?" 

I was astounded by her choice of words. Daughter in law? Trish must have been thinking the same thing I had during the flight, and it encouraged me further. 

The young employee put a finger to her chin as she thought. "I have just the thing. He won't know what hit him!" After dipping into the back room, she emerged with a rectangular box. Inside, sat a shoulder length black wig. "This is from our new line. We're not even supposed to put them in the showroom yet but I think I can make an exception." 

"What do you say?" Trish took the realistic wig out of the box, slapping it on her head for fun and peering into the mirror. She then moved my hair out of the way, securing the piece onto my head. "Wow...we'll take it! My treat. While we're at it, let's throw in these thick rimmed glasses for good measure. This is going to be the surprise of a lifetime!" 

The disguise was perfect. I didn't recognize myself in the mirror at all. This would give me all the time I needed to make sure I saw Hardin before he saw me. "I agree. We'll take them!" 

Hours later, after Trish and I had a ball picking out clothes for her date, it was finally time. "Ok Tessa, here we are." The mother said as she pulled up in front of a large venue. Cars were already lining up in the parking lot, though it was still early. " Have fun, and give Hardin a kiss for me." 

"I will. Thank you so much for everything." I hopped out of the car, my heart beating in my ears from the nerves. "Happy New Year!" 

She blew me a kiss, waved, and then I was alone. 

I walked timidly up to the bouncer, showing the muscular man my ticket and ID. He squinted a bit as he compared my blonde picture to the black wig. 

"I'm surprising my boyfriend." I clarified, and he snickered before letting me through. Inside, the lights were already low and smoke filled the air, just like in my dream. There was still a bit of time before One Direction was scheduled to play, and the smoke was beginning to irritate my eyes. 

Popping out onto the front patio, I grabbed a glass of water from the bar and sat at one of the tables. The fresh air was a nice change, and I did my best to steady my breathing. He'd be here any moment. 

As I was going over different things to say when I saw him, I caught a glimpse of a familiar face from the corner of my eye. 

"Hey! Logan!" The drummer was walking towards me, stopping to flash his wrist band to the bouncer. 

Logan gave me a sideways smirk, but I could tell he didn't recognize me. "Hey, thanks for coming to our show. Have we met before?" 

Laughing, I removed the glasses. "Recognize me now?" 

As the realization played out on his face, Logan's grin dropped. But instead of greeting me, his expression turned to clear discomfort. "Tessa...what are you doing here?" 

"I thought I'd surprise Hardin. He said he wished I could be at this show, so here I am." Second by second, as his face flickered between uncomfortable to surprised to apologetic, my anxiety spiked. "What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

Before he could answer, the rest of his band started to file in after him. 

There were Nate and Zed, both looking equally disappointed. Behind them, I finally saw my boyfriend. Just like in my fantasy, he was wearing my favorite jeans: the tight ones with the rips in the knee. But something was horribly wrong. 

He showed his wristband to the bouncer, but lingered as someone else rushed to follow him in. She was thin and beautiful, her hair long and dyed pink on the ends. She held his arm as she caught up to him. The bouncer took out a small list of VIP guests, scanning the names before asking for hers. 

Smugly, she adjusted her ample breasts inside her tight tank top before locking eyes with me and giving off a sneer that could kill. "My name? It's Molly."


	30. History

I saw everything from afar, as if I wasn't in my own body.

Molly walked arm in arm with Hardin. They approached Logan and I, but neither seemed to know who I was. My boyfriend looked vacant; the lights were on but nobody was home. His pupils were the size of a full moon. I would deal with him later.

"Logan, what is she doing here?" The breath was stripped from my lungs and tears prickled at my eyes. This couldn't be happening.

"I...I'm sorry Tessa." The drummer could hardly finish his sentence before the other two stopped right next to us.

At the mention of my name, Hardin snapped out of whatever stupor he was previously in. His nostrils flared and his spine stood rigid. Still confused, he looked back and forth between Logan and I. The wig threw him for only a split second before he realized. "Tessa...?" Terror washed over his face and rendered him speechless.

Since he obviously wouldn't give me any answers, I turned to Molly, venom seeping from my words. "What are _you_ doing here with _him_?"

Her eyes flickered to Hardin and back to me. She seemed to recognize me faster than my own boyfriend had. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm surprising my boyfriend!"

"Oh really?!" Molly's red lips twisted into a wicked grin. "If he's your boyfriend, then why did he fuck me last night?"

I lost it there.

With strength I never knew I had, I shoved Hardin aside, lunging at Molly while taking swings at her smug face. She screeched as I grabbed a fistful of her hair. I felt nails scratching at my cheek, but I kicked as hard as I could before delivering a hefty punch to her jaw. I ignored Hardin's efforts to separate us, and instead began to hit the other girl harder.

The fight soon garnered attention from all the other people around the venue, including the bouncer. "Alright ladies, take it off the property." He pointed to the parking lot, and we all reluctantly stormed out. This wasn't over.

Zed tended to Molly in one corner of the parking lot while Nate, Logan, and Hardin followed me. Tears flowed freely from my eyes and an insatiable ache burned in my chest. "What the FUCK, HARDIN?" I cried. When he reached towards me to wipe my tears, I swatted his hand away. "Logan...Nate...why...?"

Nate closed his eyes and hung his head low. "I'm sorry Tessa." Everyone was apologizing, but their words held no meaning.

"I thought we were FRIENDS!" I screamed. I felt utterly betrayed. Hardin was one thing, but to know that the boys had just watched Molly steal my boyfriend without saying a single word in my defense left me feeling sick.

No one could look me in the eye. Hardin tried again to calm me, but I couldn't stand to touch him. "It's not what it looks like Tessa." That's all he could say, and honestly it made me despise him.

"You can fuck right off. Do you know how FAR I came? Just for you and your stupid fucking band?" I grasped at my wig and threw it aside as I sobbed. "And THIS is what I find when I arrive?"

"I'm telling you! It's not what you think. I'm sorry. Just talk to me, okay? Let me explain."

I bit my lip as the others dispersed to give Hardin and I room to speak. "You're sorry?" I asked, my blood boiling. "Well you should be. Because you just lost the best fucking thing in your whole life." I ripped the beloved bracelet from my wrist, tossing it into the dirt before him.

"Tessa! Wait, I swear to you I didn't do anything! I love you..."

"Don't you DARE fucking follow me or I'll call the cops!" I yelled at Hardin before stumbling away. The others pulled him hesitantly into the venue as a voice called for their band over the loud speaker. He kicked and protested, but it seemed like they were able to convince him to leave me alone. The worst part of it all was that Molly, bleeding lip and all, followed them back into the venue to watch the show.

I didn't know where to go. I was on the other side of the world with no family, no friends, and apparently no boyfriend. I slunk to the edge of the road, pulling out my phone. I texted Trish, asking her to come pick me up whenever her date was finished. Until then, I didn't have much choice but to wait on the street. Though there was a massive time difference, I called the only friend I had left.

"Tessa? What time is it there? Are you okay?" Steph's concerned voice came through the phone.

"H--he...he..." The words wouldn't even come out. I was too deep in denial.

"What happened? Who do I need to beat up?"

"I already beat someone up." I wailed. "I got here, and Hardin was here with his ex. Not only that but they SLEPT together!" The sentence sounded foreign in my mind. To think that only a few hours before, I had been preparing for a proposal.

From the sounds of it, Steph couldn't believe it either. I heard some whispering on the other line, then some shifting. "Honey I'm so sorry!" It was Tristan. "He better not step foot on American soil ever again or he won't know what hit him."

"We love you Tessa, come stay with me when you come home, it's gonna be a bitch being alone for a while. You deserve so much better than him." I could hear Steph pouting through her words, and I appreciated the support.

As I ambled down the road, my knuckles bleeding from the fight, another call came through. "Thanks...I love you guys too. His mom's calling, gotta go."

Trish sounded equally alarmed when I picked up her call. "Pick up time already? Everything alright?"

I felt embarrassed and ashamed that I had interrupted her date, but I literally had no one else to call. "I'm so, so sorry to bother you." My tears had reduced to sniffles by that point, but it was still painfully obvious I had been crying. "I know Hardin is your son and all, but Molly just showed up and she made it clear that he cheated on me." I heard an audible gasp on the other line and a string of curse words. "Is there any way you could come get me? My rideshare app isn't working...I'd walk but I have no idea where I am."

"I am going to fucking kill him--excuse my language." Trish began, and it felt reassuring to have her support.

"I can hang around until after your date, I don't want to interrupt your New Year's."

"Don't be silly, love. I'm on my way. Marcus is drunk off his ass anyway, doubt he'll even notice I slipped out. I'm so sorry sweetheart. Be there in a few." She hung up after that.

When "What Makes You Beautiful" started to play from inside the venue, I knew my relationship was over for good. If he had truly cared about me, he would be out here begging for my forgiveness. Instead, he was playing a New Year's Eve show with another beautiful girl in the crowd singing his songs.

I thought about her being there in my place. She was at the show I should have been at, the show I traveled thousands of miles to see. She was with the man I was hoping to marry. My Hardin. It devastated me. It was as if everything I had hoped for had been wiped away. I didn't even get to say goodbye.

Minutes later, the sound of screeching tires got my attention. Trish was here, driving through the parking lot like a mad woman. She marched out of the car, wordlessly grabbed my hand, and pulled me towards the bouncer. "Excuse me," Trish cleared her throat." I need to get in there and see my son right away.

The bouncer held out his hand. "Ticket?"

Trish bit her lip. "I left it at home...I actually was supposed to come earlier. Come on, isn't my name on the list? Trish Daniels?" When the other shook his head, she crossed her arms. "Come on. My son, he's in the band. It's urgent."

"No ticket, no entry. Especially not for this one." He gestured to me, and I looked towards the ground. "I watched her nearly beat another girl unconscious. Sorry ladies. You'll have to leave or I'm gonna have to alert the authorities."

After Trish finished congratulating me on my fight, she held her hands up in surrender. "Fine we'll leave. But when the band comes out, tell the singer that his mother is very pissed off." She texted her son's phone, but he wouldn't see the message until he got offstage.

The ride to Hardin's childhood home was mostly quiet. After releasing an exhausted sigh, Trish looked at the dashboard clock. "Hey! Midnight. Happy New Years!" She looked over to me, but I didn't have the energy to respond. More tears slipped silently down my cheeks. "I'm sorry. I feel really, really awful that this happened. I promise you, as soon as I get my hands on him in going to wring his neck."

She made me a hot cup of tea when we returned. "You can have my room tonight." The mother offered as she brought my bag from her son's bedroom. "I'll take the couch. I can understand if you don't want reminders of him all over the place while you're trying to sleep."

I mumbled a thank you, suddenly feeling numb. Maybe it was my body's response to try and dull the pain.

Trish pouted, coming to sit next to me on the couch. It reminded me of Christmas, when we opened presents in the same exact spot. "You don't deserve what happened to you. My son is a complete idiot for bringing that bitch to the show--excuse my language." She paused, rubbing my back like my own mom used to do when I was little. "But do you ever think you can forgive him?"

Another Christmas memory popped into my head; during the holiday, I had learned Trish had also cheated on Ken. It was the whole reason Hardin existed. Like mother, like son. "No." I deadpanned. "I don't think I can." She shot me a sad yet understand smile. "Also...would you mind not telling Vance about this? I really appreciate both of you for making this happen. I just wouldn't want him to think he wasted his money and made a mistake giving me extra time off."

"I won't say a word." Trish promised. "Tell you what. If you want, I'll put you on a flight home tomorrow afternoon. The tickets were booked in my name, Christian just forwarded me the cash. You're welcome to stay as long as you want, of course. But with what just happened I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to leave."

I mulled the offer over for a few moments. Of course I didn't want to leave. I wanted Hardin to come bursting through the door, telling me everything Molly had said was a lie. I wanted him to tell me he wasn't on drugs, and that the whole thing was some kind of sick prank gone wrong. But I wasn't stupid. "Okay. If you don't mind...I'd like to leave."

My host nodded. "Alright love. I'll change the return date and let you know the details in the morning. You should get some rest."

"Thank you," I said again, truly meaning it this time. "I'm glad I got to see you again, even if it is the last time. You're a really good mother, Trish." She had made some mistakes, sure. But this woman felt more like a mother to me in a few weeks than my own had in years.

It was her turn to look as if she were going to cry. "My son...he has his issues. But he's a good boy at heart. If I learned anything at Christmas it was how much he loves you. Even if you can't forgive him...just know that." With those words, she gave me a hug and got me settled in her room.

I fell asleep faster than I thought I would. My heart still ached and my body felt numb. As I slipped into countless nightmares about the events at the show, I tried to convince myself that this whole thing was a dream, and that I'd wake up in Washington.

When the morning light did wake me the next morning, so did the realization that the events had been a reality. I grabbed my phone off of Trish's nightstand. 50 missed calls, 10 voice mails, and countless texts. I deleted them all without looking, then blocked Hardin's number.

I pulled the covers up to my chest, trying to mentally prepare for the depressing trip back home. Seconds later, a loud banging came from downstairs.

The sounds of shuffling drifted up the stairs, then Trish's voice yelling, "I'm coming! Don't break the door open, geez."

Listening extra carefully, I heard the front door open. Someone stomped in, demanding to know where I was. "I've been driving around all fucking night. I know she's here."

It was Hardin, and he was desperate.


	31. Love You Goodbye

A/N: This chapter goes back to 3rd person so you can see what's going on ups and downstairs at the same time. Hope y'all had a happy Thanksgiving! This chap get a little rough y'all. Be wary if you don't like physical fights/violence (no, Hardin will not hit a girl.)

\----------------------------------- 

"I know she's here." 

When Hardin's wavering voice floated up the stairs, Tessa's heart nearly stopped. The breath caught in her throat and she grew completely still. Would he barge upstairs? Would he apologize? Despite the fact that deep down, Hardin was the only person she wanted to speak to, he was also the last person she wanted to see. 

Still poised by the front door with her arms crossed, Trish seemed to read Tessa's mind. "You can't see her." 

"Mum. Really. Just let me apologize to her for--"

"She's..." Trish interrupted, racking her brain for a believable excuse. "She's gone back already. I put her on a plane this morning." The hope drained out of her son's face, and it hurt to see. Trish considered breaking her promise to Tessa for a minute, almost gesturing silently to the stairs. Instead, she grabbed her son harshly by the arm and sat him on the living room couch. "What the Hell have you done, Pinky?" 

Though she used his childhood nickname, Hardin could tell his mother was pissed. "It's nothing." 

Trish sighed, patting her son's ripped jeans. "The poor dear was sat here sobbing for hours, love. It didn't seem like nothing." She didn't reveal that she knew the whole story. She wanted her son to come clean on his own. 

"I didn't know she was coming! If I had just known, you best believe I would have stayed far away from that slag Molly." 

"Language!" Trish shut her eyes and pursed her lips. "Anyways. You more than anyone know I've made my own mistakes. Ken was a good man and he didn't deserve what I did to him. Christian too. But in the end, after trying to keep them both, I ended up alone. Tessa...well, I don't know how else to say this, but she's too good for you." Her son's face dropped, but Trish quickly amended her words and lifted his chin with her finger. "I mean that coming from a place of love, of course. She's special. What other girlfriend of yours would have traveled across the world to support your band? Imagine her heartbreak when she found you on New Year's Eve with your ex of all people? No matter what happened or what didn't, you have to realize how badly that could hurt." 

Hardin clenched his hands into fists. "It wasn't what it looked like!" He yelled, rising to angrily swipe the content of the coffee table onto the floor. "None of this shit would've happened if Molly hadn't gotten me high!" The vase shattered as he realized what he had revealed. "Mum..."

Shock played across the mother's face. "Drugs, Hardin?" 

The boy backed away slowly. "I'm sorry." There was a reason Ken kept Hardin's old habits a secret from Trish. Much like Tessa, narcotics were his mother's breaking point. He wasn't sure what had happened to trigger her whenever someone mentioned drugs, but he knew it must have been bad. 

Trish's usually bright features grew exceptionally dark. "I think it's time you leave." Her eyes looked distant, as if she were reliving a terrible memory from long ago. "Now." 

"But Mum, I need to speak to Tess." 

"Get OUT!" 

The loud cry and sound of glass shattering made Tessa jump up and hurry towards the stairs. She pressed herself against the wall so she wouldn't be seen, but so she could hear everything clearly. 

Footsteps fell as the mother and son approached the front door once again. 

"I'm sorry." Hardin said again, his voice even more unsteady than it had been when he arrived. "I know you're upset. But please. Just know that I never meant to disappoint you...and if you speak to Tessa again...please tell her I love her." 

The door slammed shut after that. 

Trish looked sadly towards the top of the stairs, meeting Tessa's gaze. The two couldn't think of a single word to say. Instead, Tessa padded quietly down the stairs and began picking up the shattered vase piece by piece. Hardin's mother joined her in silence until every shard was thrown away. 

"My first serious boyfriend was abusive." Trish admitted once she gathered the will to speak. "Before Christian or Ken. Before Hardin was born. He would always come home high on heroin and take his anger out on me." She looked at the front door as she spoke. "After I finally left him, I swore I would never subject my future family to something so vile. I spent my whole life trying to shield Hardin from bad influences, from drugs. I guess I shouldn't have been so hard on him, but he knew that was my one thing." 

Tessa reached out and held the older woman's hand. "My father passed away from an overdose. Hardin knows that's my one thing as well."

Squeezing the girl's hand gently, Trish took a deep breath. "Now I really can't expect you to forgive him. But, he did ask me to tell you that he loves you. From my perspective...I'll always love him. No matter what he does. It's up to you if you believe him or not." 

Trish's words bounced around in Tessa's mind on the long flight home. Hardin seemed to be alienating all the women in his life that truly loved him. Despite it all, he had come to apologize. But was that worth forgiveness? 

Back at the hotel, Hardin met his band members with an aura of utter hopelessness. 

"Did you find Tessa?" Nate asked, but Hardin just pushed past him.

"Shame what happened." Logan added. "I wish we knew she was coming. Sweet girl."

Zed slunk out of the bathroom, a disheveled Molly in tow. "Yea. Shame Theresa didn’t know it was actually me that Molly's fucking. Little Miss Drama here couldn't help but shake things up." He kissed the other on the lips, but gasped once Hardin slammed him into the wall. 

"Woah! Chill out Hardin!" The drummer rushed over to their side, holding his hands up. 

"You fucking bastard!" Hardin seethed as he tightened his grip on Zed's shoulders. "I don't give a shit about you sleeping with Molly. But I can't forgive you making me lose the best thing that's ever happened to me." 

"You did that yourself." Molly shrugged, seemingly unbothered that her current squeeze was pinned against the wall. 

"Shut the fuck up!" Hardin hollered, turning to her without loosening his grip. "The only reason you're here at all is to help Zed sell oxy. I just put up with you because Zed cut me in on his stash and I couldn't get rid of it on my own." He turned to his bassist, raising a fist to Zed in spite of the protests from the other band members. "Tell her!" 

"Alright! Alright." Zed winced, turning to the girl. "It's true. That, and none of my Tinder matches worked out." 

Hardin released the other male roughly, heading towards the closet to grab his suitcase. Nate urged Logan to follow him to the hotel gym, deciding not to stick around for another fight. 

Meanwhile, Molly's resolve began to crack. "What? That isn't true. Tell me you guys didn't use me to sell your stupid drugs." When Zed shrugged, Molly lost it. Without wasting another second, the stormed into the bedroom. After a few moments of shuffling, she emerged with the entire stash of pills in her quivering hands. "You mean to say you'd rather have THIS than have me?" 

Zed scowled. "Put that shit down you're gonna drop some." 

"Drop some?" She screeched. Turning to Hardin, who was furiously throwing clothing into his bag, she continued. "THIS is why you 'put up' with me?" She fumed, echoing his earlier words. She pursed her lips, nodding as she realized what she had to do. "Let's see how much you need me now." 

Almost frozen in shock and confusion, Zed and Hardin both watched Molly stomp into the bathroom and lift the toilet lid. 

"Wait...what do you think you're doing?" The bassist ran in after her, followed closely by the singer, but it was too late. 

The sound of the toilet flushing sparked a fear like no other in both grown men. They flew to her side, Zed desperately grasping at the air as he watched his livelihood disappear. "You BITCH!" He lunged at the girl, but Hardin intercepted him. 

"Get out of here Molly." Hardin warned as he tried to hold Zed off. 

She ignored his warning and tossed the empty bag aside. "I can't believe you care more about some damn pills than you do about me, much less that blonde slut who showed up to your show." 

"Get the fuck out NOW if you want to make it out in one piece." Zed swung blindly at Hardin and Molly, getting angrier as his punches were blocked. "NOW!" 

Finally realizing the gravity of the situation, Molly fled towards the door. "I was just trying to have some fun. Fuck you guys. I don't need you anyway." 

Now alone with his least favorite band member, Hardin let Zed go to swipe a hand through his hair. "It's okay. It's going to be fine." He muttered, mostly trying to calm himself down. "All you have to do is tell Big Shot we need a little more time, that's all. We got more shit in the room, right? We'll be fine."

Zed shook his head, suddenly much calmer. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you about that." 

"What do you mean?" 

The other blew out a deep breath. "Well...you kind of fucked yourself on that one mate. You put the last of the coke up your nose, and the pills were the only thing left." Hardin's eyes grew large, but it only seemed to feed into Zed's amusement. "Also, when I told you Big Shot gave US some product to sell, I really meant YOU."

Hardin furrowed his brows, not understanding what Zed had just revealed. 

"I told him I didn't want back in, but that you needed some extra cash. It's all on you, bruv." Zed had the nerve to smirk in response to Hardin's dismay. "It's up to you how to break the news to a massive drug dealer that you, and you alone, blew through an entire stash without a single penny to show. Hope that will teach you where you really stand." The bassist began to walk away, mumbling something about picking his songs to play onstage. 

Beside him, Hardin's vision went black. One moment he was standing by the toilet with an empty bag in his hands, and the next, he was struggling with Zed against the tile floor with his fists wrapped around the other's neck. Zed fought back, getting in a few good kicks and hits to Hardin's ribs before the latter finally overpowered him. 

Zed struggled to breathe with Hardin kneeling on his chest, his pleas coming out as tiny gulps and strained gurgles. "W-wait!" 

The other paid him no mind, returning in and out of consciousness as he mindlessly strangled his bandmate. After a few heavy punches to the other's face, Hardin realized what he was doing and stood. 

Blood stained the white tile floor. Weak wheezes left Zed's busted face, and Hardin shook with his head in his hands. When he had gained enough strength to speak, Zed called Hardin over again. "Wait."

"Shut it. That's nothing compared to what Big Shot's going to do to me when he finds out. You should consider yourself lucky." 

"I just wanted...to thank you." Zed whispered. 

Completely bewildered at the statement, Hardin leaned in. "For what?"

Zed grinned, trickles of blood staining his teeth as he smiled. "For showing me how much sexier Tessa is than Molly. Your stupid, coked-up ass air dropped me a sex tape of you and Tess along with the recording of the show the other night. No wonder you dumped one for the other. Who would've thought little Theresa Young would suck a dick like a--" 

Hardin didn't let him finish. With one more calculated blow to the temple, he knocked Zed out cold. 

Slowly realizing what he had done, Hardin scrambled to pack his bags. Zed would be fine. However, his own prognosis wasn't as promising. If he remembered correctly, Big Shot did not give second chances. With the information Zed had been spouting, Hardin didn't doubt that Big Shot would come for the ones he loved first. 

As he rolled his bag out of the hotel room, he ran into Logan and Nate coming back from the gym. 

"Wow, you look rough." Nate commented, then quickly noticed the other's packed suitcase. "Wait, where are you going? The tour isn't finished!"

Hardin pushed past both of them as he made his exit. "I'm going back to America. I need to save Tessa."


	32. No Control

Steph hadn't heard Tessa speak for the past 24 hours. 

Ever since her heartbroken friend had taken her first steps off of the plane, Tessa had been consumed by a grief so heavy, it stripped her of her voice. At first, Steph was empathetic to the other's pain. She couldn't imagine what she would do if Tristan had slept with an ex. 

Though Tessa and Hardin's short-lived love was hard and fast, Steph could see how invested her friend was the relationship's future. Only days prior, Steph had been expecting Tessa to come back with an engagement ring. Now, Steph was running a bath for her guest and watching as she slowly wasted away. 

"You can stay at my house as long as you'd like, but you have to eat something." She implored the blonde, handing her a fluffy pink towel and a fresh pair of clothes. Tessa replied with a frown, but took the supplies and trudged towards Steph's bathroom. "I know you're still upset. And trust me, if Hardin ever comes back to the states, I'll be the first to be arrested for attempted murder. But you'll get over him soon...with a little self care you'll be feeling as good as new." 

Hearing her ex boyfriend's name caused Tessa's tired eyes to squeeze shut. Her head jolted as if she were trying to shake away a nightmare. 

Sighing, Steph mimed zipping her lips. "Ok. I won't say...his...name around you for now. But as I said, you'll get over him soon enough." She bit her lip as Tessa quietly shut the bathroom door behind her. Steph was trying her best, but it was obvious that she would need some serious help lifting Tessa's spirits. 

As soon as Tessa emerged from her bath, she was greeted by a room full of people. Somewhat startled, she turned to Steph. "What's this?" 

"So good to hear your voice again." Steph grinned. "Just a small 'welcome home' party. New Year, new you, right? I figured seeing some of the people who care about you would make you feel a bit better." 

'Small' was hardly the word to describe whatever it was Steph had thrown together. Tessa recognized Tristan, Landon, and his girlfriend Nora. The rest of the guests, she had never seen before. With a blank expression, she started gathering her belongings into a small suitcase. 

"Tess," Tristan whined. "No don't go. Come on, have a little fun with us. Get your mind off of--" Steph shot her an angry glare, and she quickly changed her words. "Off of...things that aren't these adorable cookies Nora made you!" Tristan grabbed a Tupperware container out of Nora's hands, holding it out to Tessa. 

"I made those for my mother..." Nora muttered, but didn't protest as Tessa held the fresh baked batch in her hand. Steph slid next to her, whispering a quick thank you in her ear:

"Thanks for stopping by on the way to your mom's birthday. Tessa hasn't eaten a thing since she got here though, if you let her have those cookies, I'll Venmo you a couple bucks to pick up a cake for your mom on your way out." 

Nora thought for a minute before agreeing to Steph's terms. "Deal." 

"Great!" Steph turned towards the rest of her party guests and switched on some music. "Everyone make yourselves at home. Let's get this party started!" 

Completely uninterested in attending any kind of celebration, Tessa took her cookies and escaped to Steph's balcony. The others were too busy with the impromptu party that they barely even noticed she had slipped away. 

Alone with her thoughts for the first time since her ill-fated trip, she considered the reality of her future. She would have to go back to work in a few days. Facing Vance would not be easy, but hopefully, Trish hadn't told him anything. If not, she could at least spare a few days of awkward conversation until she found a good way to tell her boss she was no longer dating his son. 

The thought of being single again was still strange to her. Maybe, she hoped, being alone would spark something in Hardin. Maybe he would apologize...or even better, appear on her doorstep to tell her that everything Molly had said was a lie. Looking to the stars, she knew it was impossible. Still, nothing could stop her from dreaming that things would be different. 

"Still not the partying type, I see." 

Tess looked up to see a familiar face. Landon had come to join her on the balcony, and he took a seat on the chair next to her. It reminded her of the first time they met, hidden away in the corner at One Direction's party. 

"Nora told me what happened. We were on the way to her mom's birthday party when Tristan texted her. Said it was an emergency and we needed to come by ASAP." Hardin's step brother wrapped his sweater around his chest, breathing deeply into the frigid January air. "Usually I wouldn't classify a breakup as an emergency. But when she told me who got broken up with..." 

The girl shuddered, but it wasn't because of the cold. 

"I tried to call him after I heard what happened but he didn't answer. Do you want to talk about it? You don't have to, but as his brother I might be able to give you some insight." 

The thought of reliving that night in story form did not seem appealing. Tessa hadn't even told Steph all of the dirty details. Yet, for some reason, Landon's offer seemed calming. For the first time since she'd arrived back in America, Tessa spoke about Hardin. 

After digesting her tale, Landon seemed concerned about some of the details she had shared. "That's not good." He said under his breath. "He's finally done it, hasn't he?" 

The response was somewhat unexpected. Something told Tessa that Landon wasn't referring to Hardin at all. Before she could ask, he picked up his phone and dialed a number. It immediately went to voice mail. 

"What is it?" Tessa nervously dug through the cookies, shoving a few into her mouth anxiously. 

"Zed finally did it." It was as if Landon was in his own world. 

Tessa's throat began to tighten. "What? Landon, what did Zed do?" 

Snapping back into reality, Landon met Tessa's worried gaze with a deep frown. "I know this might come as a complete shock, but Hardin cheating on you is the last thing you should be worried about right now. There's a chance he might be in big trouble." 

The panic began to set in, and Tessa's stomach ached. "Tell me everything. What the fuck is happening?" 

"I have a feeling Molly wasn't there as Hardin's guest. Remember at the Halloween party when I yelled at Zed and he immediately backed off? A while back, when Hardin and Molly were still dating, Zed used Molly to get my brother hooked on drugs again. He tried to rip off this...bad guy...and blame Hardin for it. That asshole swore he would never go through with the plan and I was stupid enough to believe him. If I'm right about this, Hardin's life is probably in danger." Landon stood, trying the number again, but getting no answer. "Also...you won't understand this either, but the only person who can probably help him right now is your boss."

"B-because he's Hardin's real dad?" Nausea fought it's way through Tessa's digestive system. 

"What? That's a silly thing to say." Landon shook the news off as a random guess. "I told you that night Hardin almost overdosed, Ken's friend that got Hardin into all this...it was Vance. I figured that out myself only a few days ago when I told Ken I was worried about Hardin again. He told me it was probably because Hardin was spending time at Vance Publishing again. I was stupid...I tried to take things into my own hands and confront Christian but it backfired. Christian explained he's been trying to keep that bad guy I mentioned off of Hardin's back. The only thing that's stopping me from going to the cops is the fact that my brother would be thrown in jail and I really don't want that. If Christian can help him, that's the direction we have to go."

Anxiety attacks were something Tessa was familiar with, but this one felt a lot different. Not only was her throat literally closing, but her lips began to swell and her skin began to grow red and irritated. "I can't breathe..." Tessa slipped in and out of consciousness, but it wasn't until she was falling backwards onto the ground that she realized she wasn't having a normal anxiety attack. 

"Tessa!" Landon caught her before she hit the ground. Despite his efforts to revive her, the girl lay limp in his arms. "Help! Someone, help!" 

Steph came running onto the balcony, bringing the entire party with her. As Tristan called 911, Steph recognized the symptoms immediately. As her eyes drifted over to the half eaten tub of cookies, she turned pale. "Nora," she called. "What did you put in those cookies?" 

Horrified, Nora listed off some ingredients. "I don't know, um, sugar, eggs, flour...oh, and just a couple of--" the girl froze, realizing her fatal mistake. "Nuts."


	33. Alive

Nate hated hospitals. 

A deeply ingrained fear of doctors, stemming from watching his mother undergo cancer treatments when he was young, deterred him from stepping foot in a medical building. Yet, when he and Logan crossed the hotel suite threshold to see a pool of blood reflecting in the glow of the bathroom light, Nate pushed his fears aside. 

It had been a long drive to the closest emergency room. Zed slipped in and out of consciousness, but that didn't stop him from cursing Hardin's name with his last remaining dregs of strength. By the way Hardin had stormed out of the room with bags in hand, it had been easy to guess what had occurred before he and Logan arrived. Nate had sensed an impending fight since the beginning of the tour, but he never imagined it would unfold so dangerously.

After a few hours of waiting and several futile attempts to contact Hardin, Nate rose from his seat to greet the nurse. 

"He'll be fine." The woman assured, her kind almond eyes wrinkling at the sides as she smiled softly. "It looked a lot worse than it was. Just make sure your friend remembers to wear protective gear next time he gets on an ATV." The nurse handed Nate some paperwork to sign, seemingly privy to Nate's white lie. It wasn't the first time she had seen wounds from a fight. 

"I'll make sure to remind him." Nate thanked the woman, nudging a sleeping Logan after she had gone. "Mate, let's go. Zed's fine." 

Waking groggily, Logan removed the hoodie from over his eyes and gathered his belongings. At four in the morning, the last place the drummer wanted to be was in a hospital waiting room. "So what are we gonna do about all this?" He mumbled, motioning to Zed's room. "We're not keeping him, are we?"

Nate wrinkled his nose. "He's not a stray dog. He's our bassist." 

"Yea but..." Logan cast his eyes towards the checkered tiles beneath his sneakers. "I'm with Hardin on this one. Zed's been feeding him uppers and downers every five minutes. Been messing with his head and causing a lot of drama. Hardin was right to try and put a stop to it honestly." 

Rubbing his tired eyes, Nate shook off the suggestion. "What exactly are you implying?" 

"All I'm saying bruv, is maybe One Direction could do with one less member." 

*************************  
Hardin rarely ever checked Instagram. Especially after what he had just done to Zed, he had turned off his phone to dodge Nate's calls. But on the cab ride from the airport to Tessa's apartment, he figured that he might be able to catch sight of her in a post or story. She hadn't answered his texts, and he wanted to make sure Big Shot hadn't gotten his hands on her. 

While scrolling to see if any mutuals had interacted with her, one Instagram story from an old friend caught his eye and nearly stopped his heart. 

Calum's story opened with a five second video of Steph's apartment, flashing police lights and wailing sirens obscuring the clip's clarity. "Dude this chick just passed out at this party." His voice barely registered on camera as he zoomed in on a young girl. She was deathly pale, surrounded by EMTs and horrified onlookers. "Yo. Look at that. She's dead, man. Fuck." The recording ended there. 

Hardin couldn't breathe. No matter how many times he replayed the video, the end result was the same. He tried to rationalize the fact that he was literally watching Tessa's death unfold on Instagram. 

When the feeling came back into his fingers, he tried every number he could. Steph, Tristan, even fucking Trevor. Not a single person answered. 

Finally, someone picked up. 

"Hello?" Calum's Australian accent crackled across the phone line. 

"Where is Tessa?" Hardin lamented. He had to stay calm so the Uber driver wouldn't notice, but as her name rolled off his tongue he could barely keep his composure.

"Hardin? Haven't heard from ya in a long while. The craziest shit just happened..." 

Losing his patience, he tried again. "Where is she? The girl from your Instagram story, what happened to her?" 

The other paused, letting out a low whistle. "Man I tell you, that was the scariest shit I've seen in my life. They put her in an ambulance. Pullman Regional I'm guessing. But from the way she looked, I don't think there's anything more they can do." After another second of silence in which Hardin was seeing his own life flash before his eyes, Calum changed his tone completely. "Anyways. How've you been?" 

Hanging up the call, Hardin signaled to the driver. "I'm changing the destination. How long will it take to get to Pullman Regional Hospital?" 

*************************  
"You can't come in here, sir." A stern-faced medic held his hands up, blocking the doorway to the emergency wing. "Try to run past me one more time and I'm going to call security." 

"I need to see Tessa!" Hardin bellowed, once again ignoring orders and trying to get through. 

"That's it. I'm calling." 

Within seconds, two burly men with tasers closed in on Hardin. The boy still struggled, causing every eye in the waiting room to land on him. As the officers dragged him outside, Tessa's name kept bursting from his throat. 

"Don't you come back in here, boy." One of the security officers warned. "If I were you I'd leave the property before the real cops come." 

As the doors closed in Hardin's face, he frantically raked his fingers through his hair. He had to find a way back inside. 

Not too far away, someone approached Hardin with a cigarette dangling between shaking fingers. 

"You're back." Steph spat. Her face was tear stained and her lips were drawn into a thin line. 

While she wasn't the first person Hardin wanted to see, Steph certainly wasn't the last. From the looks of the video, Steph had been with Tessa the whole time. "Please tell me she's alive." His voice broke as he begged. 

The girl took a long drag before releasing a puff of smoke into the night. "I don't know. They wouldn't let me past the waiting room. Family only." Her eyes narrowed as she focused on her former friend. "What's it to you anyways? Do you know how badly you hurt her?" Steph's voice became louder as she chastised the other. "You're practically the reason she's here." 

The words stabbed him. "No...don't say that. What happened to her?" Close to tears, he probed for answers he didn't want.

"Anaphylaxis. Maybe if Tessa wasn't so devastated that you fucked Molly she would've come home in a good mood. Maybe if you didn't break her heart into a million pieces she wouldn't have stopped eating. MAYBE, if she hadn't wasted time surprising you on tour just to get fucked over, Nora wouldn't have had to bring over those fucking almond cookies! It's YOUR fault she's dead! YOU killed her!" Steph lashed out, stomping the cigarette out under her boot and shoving Hardin as forcefully as she could. 

He caught her fist mid-air as she swung at him, taking a minute to look into her eyes. If she knew him like he thought she did, Steph would be able to see that Hardin loved Tessa more than anything in the world. 

Steph finally broke down when she saw the helplessness in Hardin's eyes. Instead of hitting him again, she wrapped her arms around him and cried. "I just want her to be okay." 

Hardin held his friend as she shook. "Me too."

When Steph settled down, she pulled away from Hardin and kicked at a pebble on the ground. "I should go back to the waiting room. I'll let you know if they give me any news." On her way through the doors, she turned back towards him. "I still hate you for what you did. How could you do that to her?" 

"I didn't!" Hardin protested. "It was all a huge misunderstanding. Honest. I didn't fuck Molly." 

The answer seemed to satisfy the other. "Okay. But...you still got high though, right? You know how she feels about that with her dad and all." Because of Tessa, Steph was now a few weeks clean. 

"I'll never forgive myself for that." Hardin admitted. The security guards eyed him from inside the hospital, leaning towards their tasers. "If you do get to speak to her...just tell her I love her." 

Steph sighed. "Yea. If she makes it...yea."

As he heard squad cars rounding the corner, Hardin disappeared into the night. 

There was only one place left he could go, and by some odd twist of fate, it looked like he was expected. 

"Your brother called." Christian said as he ushered Hardin into the living room. The older man peered around the fireplace into the kitchen, making sure Kimberly wasn't listening. "He told me about your current predicament." Vance took the opportunity to smack his son on the back of the head, earning an annoyed grumble. "What the fuck were you thinking? You and I both know Big Shot is not to be messed with." 

"My brother?" Hardin questioned. He was only here to see if Vance could somehow help him see Tessa. The subject change caught him off guard. 

"I figured cutting you in on some side deals over these past few weeks would deter you from doing business with the big guy, but obviously I was wrong." Vance led Hardin into his home office, shutting the door so his wife wouldn't hear. "Now. Thanks to your brother's heads up I've been working my ass off all night trying to get you-know-who to cut you a break. Sure, he's pissed about the drugs that have gone missing, but I think he's willing to hear you out and give you a second chance." 

Hardin was too stunned by the information being shared to think clearly. How had Landon known about his side job? Did Big Shot know about Tessa? "Whatever." The boy calmed himself, focusing on the only thing he really wanted. "I just want to make sure Big Shot stays far away from Tessa. She's in the ER, I don't know what's going on or if she's even alive right now. All I know is that by some miracle, if she pulls through, I don't want a God damn thing to do with drugs or Big Shot ever again." 

Vance stroked his beard. "That's fine and dandy, Hardin, but right now you have to worry about saving your own ass. I'll put in a call at the hospital to check on Tessa. I'm sure she's fine. She's a strong woman." He put a hand on his son's shoulder. "In the meantime, we have to get down to the warehouse and bargain for your life." 

"Thank you." Hardin followed Vance as he threw a duffle bag into his car. He caught a glimpse of a pistol sitting on the top before Vance zipped it up. 

On the way downtown, Vance received a phone call. "Your girl is alive. My contact wouldn't tell me much more than that, but at least that should put you at ease." 

Hardin heaved a sigh of relief. He felt the life returning to his body as Vance revealed the good news. With a little more certainty about Tessa's condition, he could now focus his efforts on saving her from Big Shot. "Do you think he'll go for the deal?" 

Vance bit his lip. "There's no way to know for sure. But it wouldn't hurt to try." He patted the duffle bag in his lap, exposing the outline of the pistol. It was suddenly clear to Hardin that Tessa wouldn't be the only one fighting for her life tonight.


	34. Save You Tonight

When the doctor finally allowed visitors in Tessa's room, Steph bolted down the hallway with tears still in her eyes. Still fully expecting to see her friend unconscious in a hospital bed hooked up to several tubes, she was greeted by a much different sight. 

Tessa sat upright, eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich while intently watching a reality show on television. She wasn't even in a hospital gown, and sported the same clothes she wore at the party. "Hey Steph." She mumbled nonchalantly, holding out some bread. "Want some?"

Steph ignored the gesture, instead rushing over to embrace the other in a tight hug. "Thank God you're alright!" 

Somewhat confused--and a little upset that the forceful hug had knocked the last of her sandwich to the floor--Tessa furrowed her brows. "What's all the fuss about? I had an allergic reaction, that's all. They just jabbed me with a needle full of epinephrine and I was fine in a few minutes. The doctor said I can leave once they process my paperwork." 

Pulling back, Steph scoffed. "We all thought you were dead! They wouldn't tell us anything or let anyone see you. Even Hardin--" She stopped, covering her mouth with her hands. "Oops...I mean..."

Tessa's eyes widened. "What about him?" 

It was too late to lie. Steph bit her lip, preparing for the worst. "He's back." She saw the pain etched on her friend's features. "But there's good news. He didn't sleep with Molly!" When the other's expression didn't change, she continued on. "Also, he told me tell you that he loves you. Exactly what you wanted, right?"

Still, Tessa didn't respond. "That's it." She said to herself as she shook her head. "I definitely died at that party." 

Embracing the other girl once again, Steph giggled. "No. You're definitely alive. I guess he was on his way back to the states anyway, but once he heard what happened to you he came to the hospital. He was absolutely broken, Tess. We both were. We weren't sure if you were going to make it. Yeah, he admitted to doing drugs. But Hardin never cheated on you...and he's still in love with you." 

After letting the news set in, Tessa couldn't help but grin no matter how hard she tried to stop herself. "Are you sure?" Those were the exact words she was hoping to hear ever since New Year's Eve. She had hoped to hear them from Hardin himself, but nonetheless, she was overjoyed that her worst fears were proven false. 

"Mhm. One hundred percent." 

"I still don't know if I can forgive him." Tessa's brain was overflowing with emotions. Relief, happiness, and fear. "My father's drug abuse pretty much destroyed my childhood. The last thing I wanted was to fall for someone just like him."

Steph squeezed Tessa's hand. "As I'm sure you know, it's not an easy habit to break. You helped me get clean, and I think if you give Hardin the chance, you could help him too." 

Tessa thought back to her conversation with Noah in Malibu. 'As much as you want to try and change everyone for the better, you have to know that you can't.' But here Steph was, holding her hand and saying that Tessa had changed her. 

"Just give him another chance." Steph suggested. "He might surprise you." 

"I'll think about it." Tessa wanted to forgive and forget. She desperately wanted things to go back to the way they were before New Year's. Yet, even though Steph had confirmed that Hardin hadn't cheated, something still seemed wrong. She had given Hardin a chance to stop doing drugs when he had almost overdosed. She had asked him to stop spending time with Zed, and she had practically ignored his drug dealing past. So why did the issue still persist? 

As several thoughts raced through her mind, her phone rang and brought her back to the present. 

Thinking it was Hardin, Steph winked and stood to leave. "I'll let you take this on your own." 

The number was unlisted. "He must have realized I blocked his cell." She reasoned before picking up. Perhaps he had gone to a payphone. Closing her eyes, she mentally prepared herself to hear his voice again. 

"Hello Theresa Young." It wasn't him. 

Her eyes fluttered open and disappointment sat heavy in her chest. "Who is this?" The person on the other line adjusted the phone. Tessa heard another noise in the background; was that someone screaming? "Who's calling?" She looked towards the door, seeing Steph standing just on the other side of the wall. 

"You don't know me." The male voice began. "But some people refer to me as Big Shot." 

Tessa's blood ran cold. She was sure she could hear screaming in the background. 

The drug dealer continued: "Your boyfriend fucked me over big time. I don't give second chances. If you want to make sure he and Christian make it out of here alive, get into the car out front and bring me the money they owe. I'll know if you get the cops involved, so I'd refrain from doing so. Tell no one, and say nothing." He paused, leaving just enough time for Tessa to hear Hardin's horrified voice begging her not to come. "I'd say he's about...eight thousand dollars in debt to me. You have one hour. And remember, we're watching."

The line went dead. 

Before Tessa could react, Steph came waltzing back into the room. "What did he say? Did he apologize? Wait, why do you look like you've seen a ghost?"

They, whoever they were, would be watching her every move. Her eyes darted around the hospital room and she saw no one except Steph. Still, she felt eyes on her. Tessa resolved to keep the frightening phone call to herself for the moment. "Oh, nothing. It wasn't him." Her voice shook as she lied.

Steph frowned. "Hm. Well, hopefully you hear from him soon."

Tessa barely heard the words her friend said. Everything sounded far away, as if she were in a tunnel. Tessa was furious with Hardin for getting involved with drug dealers in the first place, and for letting Zed pull him back towards that lifestyle. However, his life was now in danger, and her anger could wait. 

"The nurse said you're all good to go, by the way." Steph added, helping Tessa put on her boots. "Did you want me to give you a ride back to your place? I can drop off your suitcase later."

Tessa couldn't possibly get Steph involved. "No, I scheduled an Uber." She muttered as they walked out of the building. A black Mercedes with tinted windows was stalling by the front entrance. 

There was no possible way she could get so much money in an hour. As she glanced at Steph's smiling face, she racked her brain for some way she could save both Hardin and Vance. If she couldn't figure anything out, she knew it would be the last time she'd see her best friend. 

As Tessa's hopeless mind flipped through the good times she and Steph had shared, something in particular stood out. 

"The modeling contract!" She blurted, confusing the other girl. 

"What now?" 

"N-nothing!" Tessa stammered. "I just remembered I have to respond to a really important email." She frantically scanned through weeks of unread messages until she found what she was looking for. Praying for the first time since childhood, she sent a reply and hoped for the best.

'Hi Luke, I'd like to formally accept the modeling position for your sunglasses campaign. What would you say if I asked for the money upfront?'

When the black Benz inched closer to where she stood, her crippling fear returned. Her body told her to resist. To run. To scream. To call the cops. But she knew that once she did any of those things, Hardin would be killed. Against her better judgment, she hugged Steph goodbye and stepped into the car.


	35. Fireproof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter all the action comes to a head

The smell of blood and metal permeated the warehouse. 

Red-stained ropes wrapped tightly around Hardin's wrists and ankles, binding him securely to a folding chair. His lips were swollen and split, and a purple bruise was beginning to form around his left eye. Despite the pain, only one thing was on his mind: Tessa's safety. With the last of his strength, he pleaded with his captor. 

"Leave her alone...I'll do anything. Just don't make Tessa come here." 

Another man stood above him, casually turning a knife in his large hands. He paid Hardin no mind, testing the sharpness of his blade with the tip of his finger. 

"I swear!" Hardin continued desperately, his muscles flexing as he tried once again in vain to break his restraints. "It was Zed, Zed set me up. It's all his fault the drugs are gone. Leave Tessa out of this!" 

A third male hung his head, ropes similar to the ones that tied Hardin down rubbing against his bloodied wrists and legs. "Drop it." Vance urged, now hopeless."You're just pissing him off more." 

"This one's smart." Big Shot smirked, holding the knife out to inspect it under the dim lights. When the sound of tires rolling over gravel echoed through the warehouse, the drug lord smiled wickedly. "Looks like your girlfriend chose to save you after all." 

Moments later, a burly man entered the room with his fist around Tessa's thin arms. He shoved her into the center of the room, leaving her to his boss' mercy. 

"Thank you, Ace." Big Shot ignored Hardin's shouts of anguish as he tossed his accomplish a large stack of cash. "That should cover it. Drive down to the docks and wait for me. This shouldn't take too long." 

The sight of her once-boyfriend and her boss tied up and beaten into obscurity made Tessa sick. Hardin was begging her to run, but her feet wouldn't move. The shock was too great. However, the weight of the envelope full of money in her hand reminded her of her purpose. If she played her cards right, she could save them both. 

With a renewed wave of confidence, she stood tall, looking the drug dealer in the eye. "I brought what you asked for." She held out the envelope, her tiny hands shaking. 

Without any pomp or circumstance, Big Shot took the money from her and counted the cash. Every eye was on him as he finally finished and nodded. A second later, he threw the money to the floor. "Did you seriously think eight thousand dollars would convince me to let them go?" He seemed highly amused. 

"I don't understand..." Tessa's head was spinning. 

Hardin spoke up again. "She did what you asked, now let her go." 

"Fuck. You never wanted the money, did you Big Shot?" Vance muttered, suddenly realizing the drug dealer's intentions. 

Big Shot chuckled as he walked slowly towards Hardin's chair. "Right again. Reminds me of why I hired you both in the first place. Too bad you decided to deceive me." He positioned the tip of his knife against Hardin's chest, causing Tessa to cry out as Hardin squeezed his eyes shut. "You really fucked me over, boy." Big Shot grimaced, stopping short before the knife could break the other's skin. "Your little stint in Europe cost me millions in product that I'll never recoup. I just wanted to get my revenge in front of you." The man eyed Tessa, licking his chapped lips. "I don't give a shit about her money. Just needed a way to get her here so I could kill her before disposing of you both." 

"NO! Run, Tessa!" Hardin fought against his restraints as the knife plunged into his left side. Big Shot changed course, gripping the weapon and heading for the girl. He saw the tall man close in on Tessa, but he was powerless. 

Time moved in slow motion as Tessa watched Big Shot lunge at her, knife in hand. One moment she was turning to run, and the next, she was toppling to the floor. Her eyes went wide as she watched the knife coming closer to her chest. This was it. 

"WAIT!" 

Big Shot froze, his crazed eyes crinkling at the sides as he whipped his head towards Vance. "Yes?" His left hand remained coiled around Tessa's neck as she trembled on the ground. "What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?" 

"I brought something that might be of interest to you." Christian offered, his lips pressed into a thin line. "It will cover for Hardin's mistake ten times over. I didn't want to have to give it up, but if there was ever a good enough time to part with it, it's now." 

Fascinated, Big Shot released his grip on Tessa's throat. "We all know you're intelligent, Vance. So you of all people should know that I won't hesitate to kill all three of you if you're lying." To further instill his point, he stood behind Christian and pressed his blade against his throat. Scarlet droplets began to bead around the knife. "Have her get it." He motioned to Tessa, who had finally recovered from being choked. "I have to keep a close eye on you." 

"Tessa," Vance kept calm under the circumstances, guiding the girl to his duffle bag with his eyes. "Could you please retrieve the package from my bag?"

Wobbling to her feet, Tessa did all she could to obey Vance's instruction. His life was in her hands. It was a mystery to her what was in that bag, but she hoped that whatever it was would convince Big Shot to let them all go. 

Fumbling with the zipper, Tessa cringed as Big Shot yelled at her to hurry. She dug into the bag hastily, but when she felt the cold brush of steel against her knuckles she froze. 

"Hurry the fuck up! I don't have all day." Big Shot pressed the knife deeper into Christian's neck, making the older man howl in pain. 

Tessa's pupils dilated as she caught a glimpse of the pistol. Was Christian expecting her to shoot their captor? She had never held a gun before in her life. He couldn't possibly expect her to use it. But then again, by some ill twist of fate, Tessa was the only one who wasn't tied to a chair. Regardless of whether she thought she could or not, she knew she had to do it. 

"I've got it." The girl announced, struggling to keep her voice from giving too much away. 

"Let's have it then, come on now." In his heightened state of eagerness, Big Shot inched away from Christian, taking the knife with him as he earnestly held out his hands to Tessa.

Counting swiftly backwards from three, Tessa picked up the loaded gun and shot blindly. 

The gunshot reverberated off of the tin walls of the warehouse, creating an ear-splitting sound. Tessa had closed her eyes, hoping to see Big Shot on the ground when she opened them. Instead, she heard laughter. 

She had missed. 

Big Shot sported a villainous grin as he slowly approached her. "Well my dear, I didn't expect that." He crooned. 

Frightened as she was, Tessa noticed one important detail: Big Shot had dropped his knife. He was unarmed, and she still held the gun. "Stay back." Tessa warned. 

"Shoot him baby!" Hardin urged. "I'm so fucking proud of you Tessa. Shoot him. It's okay." 

Still smiling, Big Shot shook his head. "You want to save your boyfriend. Fine." He turned his head towards Vance, being careful not to take his eyes off of the gun. "But do you really want to rescue the man who killed your father?"

Those set of words in that particular order made no sense to Tessa. She was sure it was a distraction tactic. "I don't know what you're talking about." She adjusted the firearm in her hands, steading her aim. 

"How did you--" Hardin scrutinized his father's reaction. "Vance is that true?!" 

Vance looked equally surprised and confused, his mouth opening for a moment in protest before realization hit him hard. 

"Yes...that's right Vance. You remember old Richard, don't you?" 

Hearing her father's name come out of this detestable man's mouth unhinged Tessa. Once again, her body froze. She focused on Vance, tears coming to her eyes. "Is it true?" 

Her boss nodded, defenseless. "I...I didn't know Richard had a family. Much less a daughter...I'm so sorry Tessa." 

"You see?" Big Shot bellowed, still inching closer to the girl and the gun. "Vance was the one who supplied your darling daddy with the dose of drugs that finally stopped his heart. What's a drug dealer always a drug dealer?" He directed his malice at Hardin. "What do you say, sweetheart? Put down the gun, and I'll let you go. All you have to do is run away and never come back. Leave these two drug mules to me." 

She considered it. After all those years of detesting the world of narcotics because of her father, Tessa deeply considered the offer. But with one look at Hardin, the man she had grown to love unconditionally, she made her choice. 

Tessa pulled the trigger again, this time aiming straight for the drug lord's head. 

This time, a flurry of sparks flew down from the ceiling where the bullet had landed. She had missed again. However, the piercing scream ringing in her ears told her she had hit someone this time. 

"YOU BITCH!" Big Shot lunged straight for her, a steady stream of blood spilling from the tip of his right ear. It had grazed him, but the shot had been enough of a distraction to allow Vance to free himself of his ropes. 

Tackling Big Shot, Vance yelled for Tessa to untie Hardin. A blaze of orange caught Tessa's eye; somehow, her misfire had caused a raging fire to break out. 

With the gun still in her hand, Tessa finally made it to Hardin's side to free him from the chair. "I'm sorry!" She sobbed, trying her best to unfasten each knot. 

"I'm so proud of you, baby. I love you so much. You saved my life." Hardin didn't realize how badly he had been wounded until Tessa helped him stand. He could barely walk on his own, much less help Vance overpower the boss. Consciousness was beginning to slip away from him as he tried to find strength to stay upright. Hardin managed to grab the duffle bag and the discarded envelope of Tessa's money before nearly passing out from the pain. 

The fire was growing larger and hotter still, and a struggle for power was playing out on the ground between two men. "The gun!" Vance screamed, panting as he managed to pin the other down. "Throw me the gun and get out of here!" 

"What about you?" Tessa shrieked as the flames began to creep up to the only exit left. Her arms were wrapped supportively around Hardin, and she told herself she would never let go again. 

"Save yourself...and save my son." Vance pleaded. 

The last thing Tessa saw was her boss' hand as he caught the gun. With Hardin leaning on her shoulder, the two ran as fast as their feet would allow them. A gunshot sounded from deep inside the warehouse as they made their exit. 

With smoke in their lungs and blood staining their clothes, Tessa and Hardin made it to a nearby grassy knoll before collapsing. 

Embers fell softly around them as they caught their breath, floating peacefully to the ground like snow. He looked at her and she looked at him, both still reeling from the unfortunate turn of events. 

"Do you think he's okay?" Tessa breathed, the image of Vance surrounded by flames haunting her vision. 

Eyes peeling open to survey the damage to the building, Hardin's breath caught in his throat. In the next instance, the walls of the warehouse caved in. The horrible sound of metal rafters bending and walls being eaten by flames filled the air. "Dad!" The boy cried, his eyes eventually rolling back into his head from exhaustion as he passed out. 

Tessa put a hand to Hardin's pulse, sighing in relief when she felt the steady thrum of his heart beating against her fingers. The fire had completely decimated the warehouse. There was no way anyone could have survived. 

Sirens wailed in the distance, gradually getting closer. The girl's gentle touch against the boy's skin became urgent. "Come on my love. Wake up, we have to go now." 

Hardin stirred, weak from blood loss. When his eyes opened to see Tessa's angelic face leaning over him, he smiled. He knew she was speaking, but her words didn't register in his delirious mind. 

"We just have to go a bit further baby." She coaxed, growing anxious as the sirens got louder. 

Something about their current situation reminded Hardin of Bonnie and Clyde. The boy pulled her close, kissing her deeply despite the impending danger.

Blue and red lights flashed around the corner as their lips touched. For just a moment, the cops didn't matter. All that mattered was the feel of Hardin's lips against hers. Even if things went back to the way they were after New Year's--even if he decided he didn't want her anymore after they escaped--the hope of a romantic reunion was worth it. 

When they broke the kiss, Hardin nodded. "I'm ready. Let's go." 

Tessa obliged, lifting the other up and supporting his weight once more as they slipped into the night. 

*****

Author's Note: Thank you all SO. SO MUCH for following this story start to finish. The next chapter will be the last! Please don't forget to vote. Love you all and Merry Christmas!


	36. Last First Kiss & Epilogue: Story Of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end!

Chapter 30: Last First Kiss

Tessa couldn't believe she was back at the hospital so soon. But this time, she wasn't the patient. 

Hardin was tucked into a hospital bed, his chest bare aside from a heavy roll of gauze wrapped around his stab wound. The pain killers were finally wearing off, and his eyelids slowly drifted open. There was Tessa, sitting by his bedside and holding his bruised hand. "You stayed." Relief flooded through his broken bones, making his chest ache in the best way. 

"I did." The girl acknowledged. "How are you feeling?" 

"Like I got stabbed in the stomach." He answered candidly, smirking through the pain. 

The other didn't find any humor in his statement. Her eyes flickered to the television, which was broadcasting the daily news report. 

"Two bodies were found at the scene of the fire: one has been positively identified as Leroy Anderson, also known in the narcotics underworld as Big Shot. The other is presumed to be publishing boss Christian Vance. Both deaths seem to be related to the fire..." 

Hardin exhaled, turning away from the screen. "I had just gotten used to Vance being my birth father. Now this." 

Tessa felt his pain. She knew what it was like to be without a dad. Though it had been revealed that Christian was the one who caused her fatherless childhood, she knew in her heart it wasn't ultimately Christian's fault. If Richard had wanted to change for his family, he would have. 

"I'm grateful to you Tessa." Hardin continued on a different note. "Without you I would have shared his fate. It's because of you that I'm still alive." 

Flushing, she averted her gaze to the white sheets. "It was nothing." Of course, shooting a drug dealer in the ear wasn't something she had ever planned on doing. But if that's what saved Hardin's life, she would do it one hundred times over. 

Thinking back to that night, she didn't know whether Hardin had remembered what transpired after their escape. He was so far gone by that point, he probably didn't remember the kiss at all. She wasn't even sure if she wanted him to. 

Their relationship was up in the air at that point. In the span of just a few weeks, they had made their relationship official, met each other's parents, broken up after the confrontation on New Year's, and had kissed passionately after nearly losing their lives to a drug lord. If that wasn't enough to blur the lines of their relationship status, she didn't know what would be. 

"You know..." Hardin began, taking her from her thoughts. "The last time we spoke, really spoke, I hadn't left you in the best situation." 

His admission surprised her. At least their minds had wondered to the same place. "You don't have to explain. I know you didn't sleep with Molly." She found comfort in the way he subconsciously shook his head no. "And I also understand if you want to completely start over." It hurt Tessa to propose this, to come to terms with the fact that they might not be right for each other after all. 

"What are you saying?" 

"Sometimes..." Tessa searched for the right words before realizing she had said them to Hardin before. "Sometimes people just aren’t good for each other, and the universe has a way of making that known to everyone involved."

The words took him by surprise, and he couldn't justify her assumption with a proper response. 

"What I'm saying is...I can understand if you don't want to be in a relationship with me. We've been through a lot. Maybe we need some time apart." Though making their breakup official would depress her, perhaps it was the right decision. She would leave it in his hands. 

Immediately, Hardin's heart rate monitor started to beep louder. "No." He stated firmly, eyes growing wide. "Absolutely not. Tessa...I owe you my life. Not just that, but I couldn't imagine a life without you." The boy dropped his gaze to the floor. "I never did truly apologize. But I am sorry. So, deeply sorry for all the pain I've caused. It was my fault all of this happened. You're the person that means the most to me in this world and I fucked it up. I should have ditched Zed when you'd asked me to. And I could never tell you how sorry I am to have gotten you into that situation with Big Shot..." He shuffled around so that he was directly facing her, and so that his hands were wrapped carefully around hers. "I love you. I want to be with you. And nothing will change that."

They were beautiful words, and they made her heart sing. But there was one promise she still needed him to keep. "I want to be with you too. I just need you to promise me one more thing." 

"Anything." 

She bit her lip, handing him Luke's business card. A number was scrawled on the back, next to the words 'Pathways Rehabilitation Center.' Wordlessly, she implored him. 

As the realization hit him, Hardin sighed heavily. "You want me...to go to rehab." It wasn't a question. 

Tessa nodded. "I understand it was hard resisting the urge to do drugs around your friends. And I'm not trying to change you if that's the lifestyle you truly want to live. All I want is for you to want to change yourself." 

Hardin looked into her eyes, knowing that this was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. "I saw the amount of trouble my relationship with drugs got us into and I never want to subject you, or anyone else to that kind of danger ever again. When you were in the hospital and I thought I'd lost you, I swore I'd never touch cocaine or any drug again. If rehab is what will let me keep you, then rehab it is."

This was what she had been waiting for since that night at the venue. Moved to tears, she pulled Hardin in for a kiss, sealing their status as lovers. When at last they broke the kiss, the heart monitor beeping loud for all to hear, Tessa blushed. "How's that for a second first kiss?" She said, smoothing Hardin's unruly hair into place. 

Smiling, he nodded. "That was perfect. Perfect for a last first kiss. No one else but you, Tessa." 

"No one else but you." She replied, and this time, they both meant it.

*****  
Epilogue: Story of My Life (Tessa's POV)

/One Year Later.../

I never would've thought I'd be back here, back at the same venue where I thought my relationship with Hardin had come to an end. But nearly one full year later, here we are, stronger than ever. 

I'm in the center of the crowd at One Direction's concert. Fans are screaming and singing along to every single song. The energy is high, and I'm glad to be in the thick of it. Nate, Logan, and my boyfriend look happier than ever as they play through the set. Zed is long gone, not just from One Direction, but from our friend group. No one has seen or heard from him since the last tour, and I hope it stays that way. It's the band's last show of the year--this time, Hardin knew I was coming. 

Trish dances beside me, finally able to watch her son perform. We have a great relationship, she and I. Although I still haven't spoken to Carol since last Thanksgiving, Trish is the closest thing I have to a mother. For that, I'm grateful. 

When my favorite song, 'What Makes You Beautiful' starts blasting through the venue, Trish smIles coyly. "Why don't you go closer, dear?" Trish shouts over the booming music. "You said you like this song, right love?" 

I nod enthusiastically, following her lead as she takes my hand to guide me to the front. With my palms wrapped around the separator gate, I look up and see him; my boyfriend. My Hardin. 

He's wearing those tight jeans I like, although he has since mended those rips in the knee. His eyes are wide open and his mouth slips into a smile when he sees me. Flashing me a wink that still makes my face flush, he stops singing for a moment. I wave to him, blowing Hardin a kiss and cheering him on. 

With a sly glance at his bandmates who grin at each other when he turns, Hardin clears his throat. "There's someone here tonight who loves this song more than anyone I know." He begins, and the fans scream louder. "And I love her more than anyone I know." Hardin holds his hand out to me, and I take it as Trish cheers us on. When I step into the spotlight, the band stops playing and the room goes quiet. "Last time we were here, I made a huge mistake. I almost lost this girl forever." 

"Hardin..." I squeeze his hand, my heart fluttering in my chest. 

"She also lost something here," Hardin reaches into his back pocket and pulls out the tiny charm bracelet I threw to the ground one year ago.

"How did you find it?" I had spoken to him about how much I missed this bracelet a few times since our reconciliation. He's had it all along. 

Confirming my suspicions, he grins. "I picked it up off the ground that night. I wanted to save it for a special moment. And this moment, I think you might remember for years to come." Turning back to his fans, Hardin continues speaking into the microphone after securing the bracelet on my wrist where it belongs. "I almost lost her, and I want to make sure I never lose this woman again." 

Everyone gasps as my boyfriend gets down on one knee. It's happening. It's really happening! 

"Theresa Young. Getting to know and love you has been the biggest honor of my life. Would you now do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He produces the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. It's big, princess cut, and sparkles like the night sky.

I can barely see through the tears. "Yes!" I sob, and the whole venue erupts into applause. Trish is pulled up on stage, and she embraces us in a hug. Nate and Logan join in too, congratulating us on our engagement. 

This is it, the story of my life. Girl meets boy, they fall in love, and live happily ever after. There were a few bumps along the way, but I wouldn't change any of our hardships for the world. 

Hardin Scott taught me that it's true; you can't change someone, no matter how hard you try. But, maybe if the stars align, the right person will want to change for you. 

As Hardin and I kiss in front of our friends, family, and hundreds of fans, I can't imagine my life any other way. This may be the story of my life, but the as for the story of our lives together--it's just the beginning.

end. - 

***  
Bonus end credits scene after the author's note! Stay tuned! 

Author's Note: YOU GUYS. I just want to thank each and every one of you for voting and commenting on this story and reading it every step of the way. I really never thought I'd finish it, but it's because of you that I was motivated to keep going. I love every one of you for getting this far. Perhaps in a while, a sequel might be in the mix? I also want to try my hand at writing some Hero X Jo fics so we'll see what happens there! Again, thank you all for your unending support! I could've never done this without you! Let me know if you liked the story! Xoxo - Naverawatt. 

***

BONUS (End Credits Scene): Flashback 

The body wasn't hard to dispose of. 

Flames licked every crevice of the building, obliterating everything in sight. A murder scene would be the easiest thing to conceal here. The corpse was still outstretched, one arm reaching futility across the floor for the gun that once sat there. Pathetic.

As sirens wailed in the distance, he knew the police wouldn't be able to pin this on him. Even more so, if he played his cards right, they would mistakenly identify the second body--knocked out and dragged all the way from the docks--at the scene as his own. He had switched out his wallet with Ace's after some quick thinking. 

"How's that for smart?" Christian Vance nudged Big Shot's body with the tip of his polished black shoe before fleeing the warehouse and disappearing into the night. There was still work to be done. If Hardin and Tessa thought they were free, they had another thing coming. 

**  
Head on over to Wattpad to comment and vote :) Afterwards: an After Fanfiction by Naverawatt


End file.
